


Le crépuscule et son étreinte

by DarkAmberSky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes & Tony Stark Friendship, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 38,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAmberSky/pseuds/DarkAmberSky
Summary: Le Soldat de l’Hiver est une machine, une arme à la solde d’Hydra. Pendant des décennies, il extermine en leur nom ne laissant derrière lui qu’un spectre fantomatique. Mais un jour, au détour d’une rue sombre et malfamé, le Soldat de l’Hiver va faire une rencontre qui changera sa vie.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Avengers Team, James "Bucky" Barnes/Other(s), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Réédition  
> Avertissement : violence physique sur un personnage féminin

Prologue

La loi sur l’enregistrement des super-héros avait longuement été débattu au sein du Sénat. Les accords de Sokovia embourbaient les ambassadeurs dans des pourparlers sans fin. Au centre du débat, les Avengers devaient rendre des comptes et le Général Théodore Ross devenu l’un des piliers du gouvernement de la défense américaine, s’était empressé de mettre leur statut en berne.

L’attentat à la bombe de l’ONU avait jeté le feu au poudre. Les Avengers furent envoyés pour stopper les agents d’Hydra mené par CrossBones. Dans la lutte de nombreux civils furent tués et les dégâts se chiffrais par millions. Un nom était sorti de ces attaques : Winter Soldier.

Le Prince du Wakanda, T’Challa réclama à toute les autorités alliées de capturer mort ou vif le Winter Soldier responsable de la mort de son père T’Chaka.

Aux États-Unis, les Avengers furent mis à l’arrêt et leurs armes saisies par le gouvernement américain. La CIA, fit part au Général Théodore Ross que le Baron Zemo était de connivences avec Hydra lors de l’attentat. Ce dernier voulait s’emparer du minerai le plus rare du monde pour élaborer une arme tout aussi puissante que le Tesseract. Everett Ross tenta également d’expliquer aux membres de l’ONU qu’il était inconsidéré de promulguer la loi sur l’enregistrement aussi rapidement.

Tony Stark perturbé par ses actions avec Ultron avait déjà accepté de s’enregistrer sous la hiérarchie de l’État et s’enrôler au Shield. Il faisait confiance au Général Ross. De son côté, Steve Rogers était contre l’idée de se retrouver à nouveau mandater par une institution. Les actions du SHIELD compromis par Hydra lui avait suffi pour perdre confiance en un dirigeant du gouvernement. Et les événements récents qui s’était déroulé au Wakanda l’avait convaincu que cette loi était une manière de les tenir en laisse. Lorsqu’il a découvert que le gouvernement du Wakanda demandait l’arrêt du Winter Soldier, Rogers se braqua. Sa seule motivation était de protéger son amis d’enfance, James Barnes. Le Général Ross, déposa un mandat d’arrêt sur le Capitaine America. Une traque sans merci avait débuté, divisant les Avengers en deux factions distinctes.

Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff, Scott Lang, Clint Barton et Sharon Carter s’étaient alliés au Capitaine Rogers. Et tandis qu’ils tentaient de sauver « Bucky » à la fois d’Hydra et du gouvernement des États-Unis, il devait aussi prouver son innocence.

Malgré la haine que Tony Stark vouait au Winter Soldier pour avoir assassiné ses parents, il aida Steve Rogers. Mais la confrontation dégénéra très vite, provoquant une blessure irréversible au Colonel James Rhodes.

Fou de colère, Stark s’était lancé à la poursuite de Rogers et Barnes dans les Alpes allemandes. Le plus éprouvant des duels mis à mal l’ingénieur, tandis que les deux amis d’enfance le matraquaient de coups. Son amure fut endommagée. Le Winter Soldier exerça une pression suffisante pour écraser le réacteur arc. Les répulseurs défectueux Tony se trouva dans une situation complexe et dangereuse. Steve semblait avoir perdu le contrôle de lui-même et frappait comme s’il souhaitait le tuer. Coincé dans la salle d’épuration du bunker de la Sibérie, Iron Man n’eut d’autres choix que de tenter des rester debout malgré leurs attaques incessantes. Alors qu’ils pensaient l’avoir battu, Iron Man activa son générateur de secours et repoussa Barnes et Rogers d’un coup de répulseurs. A bout psychologiquement, la reddition de Tony Stark surpris Steve Rogers.

Les mots qui furent prononcés par la suite laissèrent les trois combattants dans leurs propres réflexions douloureuses.

La division des Avengers avait causé bien plus que leur chute. Elle avait tué indirectement des milliers de civils. Dans son casque, Stark écoutait la transmission de Romanoff lui donnant les chiffres :

\- « 1500 morts, la plupart du Wakanda. T’Challa a regroupé tous les Avengers ensembles. La situation est critique Tony, le Baron Zemo s’est emparé des stocks de vibranium. Il faut qu’on cesse de se battre les uns contre les autres avant qu’il l’utilise pour créer Armageddon ».

A cette information, Barnes prit la décision de se rendre aux autorités des États-Unis mais seulement après avoir arrêté Zemo et son élite Hydra. Rogers avait acquiescé.

A nouveau réunis dans un but commun, les Avengers passèrent des semaines à débusquer CrossBones de part et d’autre de la planète. Dans les mêmes temps, ils apprenaient à travailler sur leur confiance et renouveler une amitié déchirée. L’armée américaine travailla de concert avec les Avengers et après de nombreux combats sanglants, ils retrouvèrent la plus grosse partie du vibranium volé. Mais CrossBones et le Baron Zemo furent introuvables. Stark de son côté avait demandé au général Ross de retirer la demande d’arrêt sur Rogers, Barton, Barnes, Maximoff, Lang et Carter en échange de créer à nouveau des armes pour l’armée américaine. Ross avait accepté, en précisant que Barnes était alors de sa responsabilité. Stark savait qu’il avait à nouveau prit une décision sans en parler aux Avengers au préalable et que le fait qu’il redevienne un marchand d’armes pour leur liberté allait lui créer des ennuis. Mais c’était un prix qu’il pouvait bien payer pour les sauver.

T’Challa, promis au gouvernement américain de ne pas intervenir sur les exactions de son pays, mais que son armée continuerais de traquer Hydra et de retrouver le reste du vibranium.

La loi sur l’enregistrement des super-héros fut rejetée. La plupart des civils ne voulaient plus en entendre parler. L’opinion publique avait démontré que la majorité des habitants des États-Unis avaient plus confiance aux Avengers que de leurs chefs d’États. Le monde, ne voyait que les Avengers pour les protéger et cela même si des hommes et des femmes étaient tombés durant cette guerre.

Au lendemain du rejet de la loi sur l’enregistrement des super-héros, James Barnes et Steve Rogers furent arrêtés sous le commandement du général Ross. Assistant à l’arrestation, Stark s’était tourné vers le Général Ross pour lui rappeler leur accord. _« Trop instable, trop dangereux »_ furent ses mots et Stark se senti véritablement trahi. Il regarda avec horreur, les deux hommes emmenés par des agents du Département de la Défense.

Stark fit appels à tous ses avocats pour contrer la décision de Ross. Une véritable guerre médiatique prit d’assaut le palais de justice. A chaque fois que les véhicules blindés du FBI arrivaient devant les marches du bâtiment, Barnes et Rogers étaient mitraillés de flashs et de journalistes. Les avocats de Stark tentaient tant bien que mal de faire barrage.

Après plusieurs semaines de débats, de témoignages, de preuves et de confessions, Stark, Barnes et Rogers étaient à bout de nerf. Mais le plus difficile fut malgré tout pour le milliardaire qui dû avouer à la cour le compromis qu’il avait fait avec Théodore Ross. Tony Stark se souviendra toujours du regard que Rogers lui avait jeté aux aveux….

Incrédulité, déception, colère et autre chose qu’il n’arriva pas à discerner.

Lorsque le verdict fut rendu, Ross fut le premier surpris. Toutes les charges contre Rogers étaient abandonnées. Capitaine America était libre et ceci en vue de ses incroyables états de service. En ce qui concernait Barnes, sa situation à la fois psychologique et physique ne lui permettait qu’une liberté sous surveillance électronique. Le Sergent Barnes était donc assigné à résidence, à savoir celle de la Tour des Avengers. Et dans l’intérêt de tous, Stark Industries ne reprendrait pas le chemin de la fabrication d’armes.

Théodore Ross fut mis aux arrêts par Everett Ross. _Quand un Ross en arrête un autre !_

Avant de quitter la cour, le juge Smith avait interpellé le milliardaire : _« Monsieur Stark, ne vous amusez pas à bidouiller son bracelet. On se fait bien comprendre ! »_

Le génie, playboy, milliardaire, philanthrope se contenta de sourire au juge alors qu’on plaçait un bracelet à la cheville de Barnes.

La sortie du palais de justice, avait fait couler beaucoup d’encre. Les photos montrant Barnes et Rogers libre, encerclant un Stark visiblement ravi.

Les Avengers étaient enfin tous réunis, ils vivaient ensemble ou occasionnellement comme Barton à la Tour. N’étant pas sous le contrôle de l’État, ils pouvaient agir sur les cas les plus extrêmes. Lors des interventions, Barnes restait à l’arrière à attendre leur retour.

Deux mois s’écoulèrent ainsi jusqu’à ce que….

Chapitre 1

Mathilda

Tunguska, Sibérie/Russie

Juin 2000

Au cœur d’une base souterraine, des agents d’Hydra s’activaient à la cargaison d’armes et de missiles dans les fourgons banalisés. A quelques mètres de là, un visage familier observait le jeu parfaitement orchestré des généraux qui donnaient des ordres à tout va.

Strucker astiquait son monocle d’un air satisfait. Il se dirigea vers le corridor adjacent du hangar. Il ignora tous les regards qui se posèrent sur lui. D’un pas sûr, il pénétra dans une pièce sombre où se tenait un homme de grande taille, les yeux glacials et un bras de titane.

\- Bien, je constate que tu es prêt Soldat, s’enquit le baron Strucker, comme d’habitude ne rate pas ta cible, fait en sorte que nous soyons fiers de toi.

L’homme acquiesça. Sans un mot, il passa devant le Baron et s’empara d’un fusil mitrailleur que lui tendait un agent de l’Hydre. Si ses oreilles lui permettaient, il aurait entendu les genoux trembler et s’entrechoquer du jeune agent. Blanc comme un mort, ce dernier évita tout regard avec le Soldat de l’Hiver. Rare n’étaient pas ceux qui avaient pris une balle, un coup de couteau ou un vol plané de cet homme vraisemblablement instable. Pire, il avait passé des mois et des mois en stase cryogénique avant d’être réveillé pour les nouvelles missions délicate d’Hydra.

Le Winter Soldier comme il était appelé, monta dans un des camions banalisés, le regard fixe et absent. Les autres agents qui l’accompagnaient étaient là en renfort, certains étaient des amis et se connaissaient suffisamment pour pouvoir entamer discrètement une conversation.

\- Il est resté 18 mois dans son congélateur, commença Demyan, un jeune agent à son comparse assis à côté de lui, et ils le dégivrent pour de bon il paraît. Il paraît aussi qu’il a une sorte de sérum indestructible qui lui donne la force de 10 hommes et que son bras lui a été greffé dans les années 40. Le mec il est plus vieux que mon grand-père.

L’autre se contenta d’incliner la tête vers la masse de muscle et d’acier qui fixait la route sans bouger un cheveu.

\- C’est leur bras droit, répondit-il en souriant et en glissant sa main tout au long de sa manche de blouson noir, ce n’est pas un homme mais une machine à tuer.

La poussière se levait autour des véhicules, filant à vive allure vers une zone plane. Au loin, les agents de l’Hydre pouvaient voir un Antanov-An 22 la carlingue peinte en noire les attendant.

La soute était grande ouverte et les camions banalisés s’y engouffrèrent. Le conducteur assis aux côtés du soldat de l’Hiver sortit du véhicule pour rencontrer le pilote du cargo.

\- Monsieur, nous sommes parés, nous atterrirons à Tcheliabinsk dans 2 heures.

L’agent de l’Hydre lui rendit sa poigné de main et retourna à son siège. Il s’assura un bref regard vers le Soldat de l’Hiver qui ne bougeait toujours pas d’un iota. Strucker l’avait mis en garde de ne pas lui parler, de ne pas le regarder, de faire comme s’il n’était pas là. Et sur ces derniers mots, il lui avait remis des photos d’agents qui avaient passé outre ces simples mesures. L’agent avait senti la bile lui monter aux lèvres alors qu’il regardait les clichés d’hommes et de femmes déchiquetés, les membres arrachés ou retournés dans des angles étranges. C’étaient des photos datant des années 50 et 80. Des agents qui avaient eu la stupidité de croiser le regard du Winter Soldier et de lui avoir parlé directement. Alors oui, tous les agents savaient qu’il valait mieux ignorer et rester dans le silence.

Le pilote annonça la descente sur le tarmac. Tous les agents se préparait et vérifiait une dernière fois leurs armes. Le Winter Soldier enferma son visage dans un masque noir, l’arme en main.

Le cargo s’arrêta à peine que les camions banalisés descendirent de la soute et se dirigèrent à vivre allure vers le centre-ville.

Le Winter Soldier sauta du camion avant que le conducteur ne puisse freiner. Il avait repéré sa cible, l’ingénieur chimiste russe, Nikolaï Tikhomirov. Sans attendre son renfort, il déchargea son fusil mitrailleur sur les agents russes qui l’escortait vers l’ambassade. Ceux qui étaient encore debout, répliquèrent tout en tentant de protéger Nikolaï qui hurlait sous les coups de feu.

Les agents de l’Hydre se mirent également à tirer lorsqu’un hélicoptère de la Militsia intervint. Le quartier général leur donnant l’autorisation de tirer, les agents de l’OMON (Отряд Мобильный Особого Назначения*) ne firent aucun quartier. Les agents d’Hydra tombèrent les uns derrière les autres. Se sentant acculé, le Winter Soldier, passa à l’attaque de proximité et fracassa d’un coup de pied un des agents de protection russe. L’homme tomba à terre, le souffle couper et surement la cage thoracique enfoncée. Du coin de l’œil, le Winter Soldier vit le jeune agent Demyan prendre une balle dans la poitrine et s’effondrer au sol. Son chauffeur ne tarda pas à subir le même sort. La mission était un échec, mais le Winter Soldier ne s’avouait pas vaincu. Il chargea l’hélicoptère avec le AK 74 d’un agent russe. Touchant le rotor, il partit en vrille et s’écrasa contre un immeuble. Ce furent les quelques secondes d’inattentions qu’il lui valut une balle dans l’épaule droite. Il se retourna pour voir son agresseur se faufiler avec Nikolaï vers l’ambassade. Il n’eut pas le besoin de courir, il se saisi de son TT-30 et tira deux balles. Une qui toucha l’agent russe dans le dos et l’autre la tête de Nikolaï.

\- Mission accomplie, susurra le Winter Soldier dans son casque.

Il entendit au loin les sirènes de voitures de la Militsia. Il était temps de disparaître, mais tous les agents de l’Hydre étaient morts ou grièvement blessés. Les véhicules étaient trop endommagés pour le conduire en sécurité. Les consignes qui lui étaient donnés étaient claire à chaque fois ; mission, retour au centre des commandes et sans laisser de traces. Il devait disparaître comme un fantôme. Alors c’est ce qu’il fit, il courut dans les ruelles de Tcheliabinsk les plus lugubres, les plus malfamés, ou la pauvreté avait raison des citoyens de la ville. Il se débarrassa de son masque et dépouilla un vagabond de son manteau miteux. Il marcha jusqu’à ce que le nuit tombe, évitant un maximum les endroits trop éclairés, ou les voitures de la Militsia en patrouille.

Son bras continuait de saigner et la balle lui faisait tellement mal que la fièvre commençait à l’emporter. A une époque lointaine, Zola lui avait dit qu’il possédait un super sérum dans les veines lui permettant une guérison accélérée. Ce même sérum lui prodiguait une endurance et une force accrue. Mais sur cet instant, il n’était plus très sûr de rien. Son esprit s’embrouillait. Les gouttes de sueurs dégoulinaient sur son visage, la nausée lui retournait l’estomac et des tremblements résonnaient dans son bras.

Il s’appuya contre le mur d’un immeuble un instant. Il tenta de trouver une pharmacie à dévaliser pour se soigner. Il fallait qu’il retire cette balle, qu’il trouve des antibiotiques et antalgiques et ceux sans se faire repérer. Ensuite, une voiture pour retourner à Tunguska. Mais la vision floue, un genou tombant à terre, il redoutait d’y parvenir. Cela faisait des heures qu’il se cachait, qu’il marchait.

La fatigue, l’envie de dormir, de vomir, de s’écrouler….

\- Monsieur, est-ce que ça va ? s’inquiéta une jolie voix en russe.

Il leva lentement les yeux vers l’inconnue qui se tenait à un mètre de lui. Sa première idée était de lui briser la nuque mais il savait que ses forces l’avaient abandonnés.

Elle fit un pas de plus.

_Dégages ou je te tue, songea le Winter Soldier prêt à attaquer._

Elle posa délicatement une main sur son front. Au contact, il recula comme si elle l’avait brûlé et trébucha au sol. Elle remarqua immédiatement que sous le manteau sale et déchiré, des vêtements en cuir et tissus noirs de type militaire recouvrait un corps des plus musclé. Ainsi que la tâche de sang conséquente sur l’épaule droite.

\- Mon Dieu vous êtes blessé, je vais vous conduire à l’hôpital, s’empressa-t-elle de dire tout en se baissant pour l’aider à se relever.

Il l’a saisi par la gorge avec son bras de titane et resserra légèrement.

\- Je vais te tuer, vociféra-t-il les dents serrés.

Le souffle coupé, elle le regarda dans les yeux totalement effrayée. Ses lèvres bougeaient, mais aucun son ne sortait.

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, les mains resserrées sur la prise ferme de ce gant de métal.

\- Pitié, réussi-t-elle à prononcer, je voulais juste vous aider. Je suis infirmière, je peux vous soigner.

Le Winter Soldier sentit quelque chose se briser en lui et sans s’en rendre compte, il desserra son emprise. Il regarda couler ses larmes, entendit cette voix terrifiée avec une infinie douceur.

Du coin de l’œil, il aperçut une voiture de patrouille. Il bondit sur ses pieds sans lâcher la jeune femme et la poussa contre le mur.

\- T’habite ici, dans cette immeuble ? demanda-t-il en serrant une fois de plus sa gorge

\- Oui, au 6e étage, sanglota-t-elle.

\- Fais-moi entrer, maintenant ! hurla le Winter Soldier.

Il retira sa poigne de sa trachée et saisi son bras gauche si fort, qu’elle crut qu’il allait lui briser. La poussant vers l’entrée de l’immeuble, elle chercha ses clefs dans son sac à main, tremblante comme une feuille. Comme elle n’arrivait pas à faire entrer la clef dans la serrure, le Winter Soldier lui saisit des mains et ouvrit la porte. Il la bouscula si fort qu’elle tomba à plat ventre sur le sol. Avant qu’elle puisse pousser un cri, il l’a saisi à nouveau par le bras et la jeta dans l’ascenseur.

Assise sur le sol, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes se demandant ce qui allait lui arriver.

\- Ta gueule, ou je t’arrache la tête, la menaça-t-il.

Elle dû faire preuve de contrôle pour rester silencieuse. Elle sentait qu’il pouvait lui faire du mal rapidement et laisser son corps pourrir dans son appartement. Elle se releva doucement du sol et attendit que la porte de l’ascenseur s’ouvre. Le Winter Soldier l’attrapa par la nuque et l’aiguillonna vers le couloir.

\- Lequel est le tien ? demanda-t-il en montrant les 4 portes du pallier.

D’un geste de la main, elle montra la porte à leur gauche. Elle senti alors la pointe d’une arme sur sa tempe. Elle ferma les yeux, tétanisée. Même s’il portait des vêtements militaires, il n’en était pas un.

\- Tu vis seule ? 

Elle secoua vivement la tête pour dire _« oui »_ et puis dans un léger souffle, plus bas qu’un murmure :

\- « J’ai un chat ».

Aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, elle eut la sensation qu’il souriait. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte sans trembler. Une fois à l’intérieur, il la poussa violement contre le canapé et referma la porte rapidement. D’un un mouvement fluide, il ferma les stores des fenêtres avant d’allumer. Il sonda l’appartement et fit les pièces unes par unes. Ce fut rapide, un salon ouvert sur une cuisine, une chambre, une salle de bain et un placard dans l’entrée. Maintenant, il pouvait souffler. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber contre le mur du salon. Il entendit les sanglots de son otage. Il devrait surement la tuer !

\- J’ai une balle dans l’épaule droite, indiqua-t-il, il faut l’enlever. Tu as dit que tu étais infirmière, alors fais-le !

Elle se leva, reprit une longue inspiration et se força à passer en mode infirmière. Tant qu’elle s’occuperait de sa blessure, il la laisserait en vie.

\- J’ai une trousse de secours dans la salle de bain, s’enquit-elle en se dirigeant vers elle.

Toujours son arme en main, il l’a suivi dans la salle de bain et prit place sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux. Il l’observa ouvrir la porte de la petite armoire sous le lavabo et se saisir d’une petite valise blanche, de bandages et de ce qui ressemblait à du sérum physiologique ou de l’alcool. Elle retira son long manteau bleu marine, qu’elle laissa tomber au sol. Et pour la première fois, le Winter Soldier la regarda. Elle avait les cheveux attachés en chignon, d’un blond soyeux, ses yeux étaient d’un vert émeraude, sa peau blanche comme la porcelaine et son corps était svelte, bien proportionné. Mais ce qui le marquait le plus, c’étaient ses lèvres, fines et pulpeuses en même temps, couleur pêche. Elle était vraiment belle.

_Dommage que je doive la tuer, pensa-t-il_

\- Il faut retirer le haut de vos vêtements, dit-elle prudemment le faisant sortir de ses penser.

Sa voix tremblait encore et ses mains étaient moites. Le Winter Soldier, retira le vieux manteau puis la veste en cuir noire. Son cœur manqua un battement, lorsqu’elle vit ce bras en métal, l’épaule comprise, orné d’une étoile rouge. Il était brillant et impressionnant. Elle avait senti contre sa gorge une main froide, mais jamais elle n’aurait pensé à cela.

\- Mon Dieu, mais qu’est-ce qu’on vous a fait ? s’étrangla-t-elle à haute voix sans s’en rendre compte.

Il l’a regardé interloquer, puis comprit qu’elle fixait son bras de titane. Il ne répondit pas, attendant qu’elle daigne s’occuper de cette balle. Elle se mit à genoux devant lui et souffla lentement pour elle-même alors qu’elle tamponnait le sang autour de l’impact. La peau avait commencé à cicatriser tout autour. De toute évidence l’extraction allait être difficile.

\- Je vais devoir ouvrir un peu plus pour retirer le projectile, ça va faire mal et je n’ai pas de bistouri pour le faire. Alors je vais devoir prendre un couteau dans ma… 

Il ne la laissa pas finir qu’il sortait déjà une gigantesque lame de sa botte et lui tendit. Elle regarda la lame, puis le Winter Soldier et encore la lame. Totalement incertaine.

\- Ok, finit-elle par dire en ce saisissant du couteau tactique.

Elle commença par nettoyer le métal avec de l’alcool, en songeant qu’elle pourrait le blesser dans la jambe et s’enfuir. Cependant, elle se doutait aussi qu’il devait être rapide et que son action lui servirait juste à se faire tuer. Alors que les larmes revenaient sur ses joues, elle les chassa du revers de sa main et se concentra sur sa tâche. Elle était indéniablement mal à l’aise, cet homme ne la quittait pas de yeux.

Elle pénétra la lame sur la blessure en commençant par élargir l’entrée. Le Winter Soldier ferma les yeux et ravala un gémissement de douleur. Elle poursuivit doucement sa tâche et les dents serrés, l’homme tremblait. Bien que ce fût surement un assassin et qu’il la tuerait par la suite, son instinct d’infirmière ne pouvait pas le regarder souffrir. Détourner son attention de la douleur serrait peut-être une bonne idée. De toute façon sans anesthésie, on ne pouvait guère faire mieux.

\- J’ai presque fini. Je vais retirer la balle avec la pince qui est sur ta droite, mais il faudra surement que je fasse un ou deux points de sutures, explique-t-elle.

Il la regarda, les yeux légèrement larmoyants. Elle continua de parler pour ne rien dire, de la pluie et du beau temps, des futures élections, de ses émissions de TV préférés. Et enfin, elle dégagea la balle. Elle la laissa tomber dans la baignoire et comprima la plaie d’une compresse stérile.

\- Tu peux la tenir le temps que je prépare de quoi te recoudre, lui demanda-t-elle.

Doucement, le tutoiement s’était installé dans son monologue. Elle avait cessé de trembler, sa voix était calme et posée. Elle semblait même détendue.

Le soldat de l’Hiver plaça son main de fer sur la compresse et continua de la regarder. Il avait remarqué le changement du vouvoiement au tutoiement. Il parlait couramment neuf langues et il saisissait parfaitement la distinction. Il était plus à l’aise avec les langues anglophones qui n’utilisent pas ce vouvoiement. Cependant, il savait que cette femme cherchait à entretenir une certaine intimité en le tutoyant. Étrange comportement !

Elle était vraiment jolie cela étant dit et il aimait le son de sa voix apaisante. Elle avait les mains douces. Il respirait son parfum, si bon, si épicés. Son regard accrocha le sien, quelques instants mais suffisamment pour qu’il se sente tout chaud à l’intérieur. Il ne comprenait pas cette sensation, mais il l’appréciait.

Elle se saisit de la compresse tâchée et travailla les points de sutures.

-Comment tu t’appelles ? finit-elle par lui demander

Il lui lança un regard vide.

\- 22, répondit-il après un long moment de réflexion

\- 22 ? sourit-elle amusée par cette réponse inattendue, je ne t’ai pas demandé ton âge, mais ton nom.

\- Mon nom, c’est 22, répéta le Winter Soldier sur un ton plus ferme.

Son expression se décomposa. Quoiqu’il fût arrivé à cet homme, ce n’était pas humain. Il avait supporté la douleur sans réellement rechigner. Il avait également déjà cicatrisé avant qu’elle ne s’occupe de sa blessure et malgré cela il avait eu la force de soulever une arme. Son bras de métal semblait être prit dans les os et son épaule entière. Il y avait au moins une partie de ses poumons qui devait-être écrasé par elle. Les plaies entourant le métal suppuraient de pues. Elles n’étaient pas soignées correctement.

\- Je peux te nettoyer ça si tu veux, lui proposa-t-elle en lui montrant les plaies entourant son bras de métal.

Il haussa les épaules.

Doucement, elle désinfecta les zones purulentes. Sa main gauche poser sur le torse du Winter Soldier, elle pouvait sentir sa chaleur, ses pectoraux solides et musclés. Elle se sentait un peu étourdie à son contact.

_Merde le syndrome de Stockholm, c’est bien le quart d’heure, songea-t-elle quand elle se sentie un peu plus chaude que la normal._

Elle était avec un homme dangereux, qui l’avait agressé et visiblement son esprit lui jouait des tours. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui la prenait au dépourvus. De son côté, le Winter Soldier n’était pas à son aise non plus. Ses petits doigts qui caressaient délicatement sa peau lui donnaient des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale. Et à chaque fois qu’elle se penchait pour nettoyer une zone sur son bras de titane, il sentait le bout de son sein gauche effleurer son genou. Il ravala sa salive. Le fait que son décolleter soit si ouvert, était une problématique à son calme. Il avait du mal à détourner le regard, ou ignorer les sensations que la jeune femme avait sur lui. Il ne s’était pas trouvé aussi proche d’une femelle depuis…. Depuis quand, il ne savait pas !?

\- C’est quoi ton nom ? se surpris-t-il à lui poser la question.

Elle leva un regard enjôleur, presque victorieux.

\- Mathilda, Mathilda Krichkaya !

Elle se leva, rangea son bazar et se recula d’un bon mètre de lui. Elle avait fini et surement que sa vie allait prendre fin dans quelques minutes. Ils se regardèrent longuement. Elle le trouvait vraiment beau même avec ce bras d’acier. Elle savait que le moment allait passer avant qu’il ne l’étrangle ou lui brise la nuque.

\- J’ai fini, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle fragile, j’imagine que tu vas me tuer maintenant.

Il se leva et combla l’espace qui les séparait d’un bond, la plaquant contre le carrelage froid du mur, sa main droite serrant sa gorge.

Elle ne ferma pas les yeux. Si elle devait mourir, elle le voulait mais en regardant son visage, pour finir sa vie sur quelque chose de beau. Il était à un pouce de son corps, elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur ses cheveux. Sa respiration haletante, comme s’il avait couru un 500 mètres. Il était beaucoup plus grand qu’elle, une voire deux têtes de différences. Elle remarqua sa poitrine se soulever à chaque fois qu’il prenait une inspiration.

\- Je me sens bizarre, constata-t-il la voix clairement troublée.

La main sur sa gorge n’était pas brutale, ni serrée, mais suffisamment pour sentir une légère pression. S’il le voulait, il pourrait refermer sa prise d’un coup sec, elle ne s’en apercevrait pas. Il y avait quelque chose de différent entre le moment où elle l’avait trouvé devant l’immeuble et maintenant. L’animal blessé d’il y a moins d’une heure avait l’air désorienté.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qu’il m’arrive, continua-t-il toujours sur le même ton.

C’est alors qu’elle remarqua d’où provenait son trouble. Son corps était suffisamment assez proche du sien pour qu’elle sente quelque chose de dur presser contre son ventre. Elle détourna son regard du sien seulement pour jeter un coup d’œil vers le bas. La bosse énorme de son pantalon était significative.

Comment ne pouvait-il pas comprendre l’instinct le plus basique de l’homme ?

Il était évident qu’il lui était arrivé malheur. Son comportement, les cicatrises de son corps, son bras… il avait dû être torturé longuement, avoir subi des événements traumatiques pour en arriver à ce stade d’incompréhension de soi !

Elle se sentit triste pour lui. Levant à nouveau les yeux vers son visage, elle lui sourit, bien que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

\- Je sais ce que tu as, lui chuchota-t-elle

Elle fit glisser une main sur la bosse de son entrejambe. Elle déposa suffisamment assez de pression pour qu’il ressente quelque chose à travers le tissu de son pantalon. La réaction fut immédiate, il poussa un gémissement profond et se courba dans la sensation. Les yeux grands ouverts, il la regarda ébaubi. Son cerveau cherchait à comprendre d’où pouvait bien provenir autant de plaisir.

Plaisir ! Voilà un mot qu’il avait complètement oublié. Mais loin, très loin dans sa mémoire était enfouis cette sensation. Il n’en était toutefois pas certain. Comme si se souvenir appartenait à quelqu’un d’autre. Seulement alors, les morceaux du puzzle se mettaient doucement en places. La beauté d’une femme, le désir d’un touché, d’une sensation humide et chaude à la fois, l’envie de ne faire plus qu’un, de connaître les sensations naissant au cœur de l’autre…

Le corps de cette femme, de Mathilda, sa douceur, son aide, sa fragilité, sa voix, son parfum… il l’avait ressentie au plus profond de ses entrailles.

Avant qu’il ne puisse arrêter et reprendre le contrôle du Winter Soldier, il se pencha contre elle. Il laissa son corps se presser volontiers contre sa poitrine, les bras l’encerclant avec tendresse.

Elle pouvait le sentir trembler, le souffle décousu, la peau brûlante. Elle-même devait s’avouer que le désir qu’elle ressentait était complètement fou. Elle le repoussa doucement, juste pour saisir sa main de chair et le tirer loin de la salle de bain.

\- Viens ! lui intima-t-elle en l’entrainant vers sa chambre

Il se laissa emmener, lui le tueur de sang-froid. L’homme qui massacrait les agents d’Hydra qui l’avaient regardé d’un peu trop près, se laissait guider. Mathilda était dangereuse, elle lui faisait perdre toute notion de ses missions. Il devrait la tuer mais…

Elle se détacha de lui et doucement retira ses vêtements. D’abord son pantalon, ensuite son chemisier et finalement sa lingerie. Il avala dur, ce qu’il vit été au-delà de tout ce que lui permettait d’imaginer Hydra. Elle était magnifique ! Il voulait la toucher, mais curieusement il ne savait pas comment faire… presque paniqué de ne pas savoir comment se comporter. Pour la première fois, il recula, le regard fuyant, les bras ballants.

Mathilda s’approcha de lui avec prudence. Le plus délicatement possible, elle saisit sa main de chair afin de la déposer sur un de ses seins. Il trembla de plus belle, se sentant enivré et comprimé dans son pantalon. Elle se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il avait déjà fait ça avant, il en était sûr, mais quand, avec qui et où ? Il savait comment cela se passait, son corps lui dictait ce qu’il devait faire mais il restait comme paralysé.

Et ce fut lorsqu’elle l’embrassa une seconde fois, qu’il eut le déclic. Il lui rendit son baiser, se frayant un chemin dans sa bouche ouverte. La sensation de son corps nu pressé contre le sien était suffisant pour qu’instinctivement il se dépouille de son pantalon.

Il la souleva du sol et l’allongea sur le lit derrière eux. Ses gestes n’avaient rien à voir avec le Soldat de l’Hiver, il était à la fois tendre et inexpérimenté. Elle le guida sur les moments de doutes, le laissant volontiers savourer l’instant présent. Elle l’écouta gémir et se tordre au-dessus d’elle jusqu’à ce qu’il perde les derniers instants de contrôle dans un long cri rauque.

Il se laissa tomber à ses côtés. Il ferma les yeux, sombrant dans un profond sommeil. Mathilda se leva du lit, enfila le vestige d’un pyjama jeté sur une chaise et alla dans sa cuisine se saisir de son téléphone. Elle composa le numéro de la Militsia et attendit.

\- Agent Milena, j’écoute votre demande, tonna l’interlocutrice.

Mathilda respira profondément deux ou trois fois avant de raccrocher. Elle ne pouvait pas faire cela. Les hommes qui avaient torturés 22 étaient surement à sa recherche. Ils lui feraient forcément payer sa fugue. Elle avait toujours peur, mais dans les mêmes temps, elle avait aimé être avec quelqu’un. Elle qui est toujours si seul, si solitaire. De plus, il semblait avoir besoin de son aide. Elle se demandait si c’était de la pitié ou le début de quelque chose qui se jouait dans son cœur.

_Pauvre pomme, tu viens de coucher avec lui, et tu as aimé ça, se blâmât-elle intérieurement._

Cette nuit-là, elle le regarda dormir. Elle avait pris son arme et alla le camoufler sous le canapé. C’est lorsque les lueurs du matin traversèrent les stores qu’elle comprit qu’elle n’irait pas travailler aujourd’hui. Elle se leva de son siège de fortune pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sentie une présence derrière elle.

Elle se retourna pour voir l’homme, debout portant uniquement son pantalon, un couteau dans sa main d’acier. Son regard était froid, prêt à bondir pour la poignarder.

\- Tu veux un café ? hoqueta-t-elle.

Vraiment, elle aurait voulu que ce qui venait de sortir de sa bouche ne soit pas aussi aiguë. Il s’approcha doucement d’elle, l’expression de son visage vide.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu m’as fait hier ? cracha-t-il méchamment.

Il était menaçant, cherchant un coupable pour son attitude de la veille. Besoin de punir celui ou celle qui l’avait rendu si faible, si vulnérable.

\- Rien, réussi-t-elle à bafouiller bien que tout son corps tremblait, on a juste fait l’amour. On n’a rien fait de mal.

Il fit un bond sur Mathilda, la lame sous sa gorge

\- Tu me fais peur, je ne t’ai rien fait… juste aider, cria la jeune femme entre les larmes et les sanglots qui comprimaient sa poitrine.

Le Winter Soldier se recula, abattu par la sensation qu’il ressentait. Un mélange de culpabilité et de terreur absolue. Ce n’était pas normal, il ne devrait pas ressentir cela, il était un tueur, programmé pour tuer peu importe ce qui se dressait sur sa route. Mais Mathilda lui donnait l’impression de le rendre…. Humain.

Il lâcha le couteau et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant fort.

\- Pardon, dit-il simplement.

Ce geste peut sembler normal pour quiconque ne connaissant pas le Soldat de l’Hiver, mais en vue de ses états de services au sein d’Hydra, c’était un miracle.

Elle rendit l’étreinte, encore tremblante. Mathilda caressa son dos dans un geste apaisant et rassurant. Mais d’une caresse à une autre et d’un baiser à un autre, cela les conduisirent sur la table de la cuisine.

Assis ensemble sur le sol, encore essoufflés de leur ébats, le Winter Soldier ne voulait plus la lâcher de son étreinte. La garder dans ses bras était bon.

Plusieurs jours s’écoulèrent où il était très tactile avec Mathilda. Elle avait déposé un arrêt de travail à son chef de service prétextant une sévère grippe. Elle parlait beaucoup, il ne disait rien. Elle préparait les repas et il l’observait. Elle proposait un film, il s’asseyait à ses côtés sur le canapé. Le soir, avant d’aller se coucher, il se pelotonnait contre elle. Ils finissaient toujours par mêler leur corps l’un à l’autre et se laisser envahir par les vagues de plaisir. Mathilda ne s’en plaignait pas, il était endurant au lit.

Au 6e jour, elle voulut en savoir vraiment plus sur 22. Sa blessure était un lointain souvenir, la cicatrice à peine visible. Il était rodé comme du papier à musique. Les heures correspondant à une activité propre comme la musculation, la douche, le repas et… il s’asseyait sur le canapé pendant 30 minutes montre en main à fixer le mur.

\- 22, tu peux me parler un peu de toi ? Je voudrais savoir d’où tu viens, ceux qui t’ont fait ça ? »

Le Winter Soldier, la regarda longuement. Il caressa son doux visage comme si 22 prenait le temps de le mémoriser dans les moindres détails. Elle désespérait d’avoir une réponse. Il allait une fois de plus rester dans son mutisme en se contentant d’un câlin. Mais à sa grande surprise, il claqua sa langue dans sa bouche avant de prendre une profonde respiration :

\- « Je ne sais pas. Si je te dis qui je suis, tu pourrais te faire tuer, raconta-t-il sérieusement. Un scientifique allemand, Zola a soigné mon bras. Il m’a dit que j’avais eu un accident grave et que mon bras gauche était irrécupérable. Alors, ils me l’ont remplacé par un en titane. Et du jour au lendemain, Zola à disparut et ils m’ont cryogénisé. C’était en 1945. A mon réveil, j’avais un nouveau commandeur ».

Mathilda était choqué. Avait-il bien dit 1945 ?

\- J’ai subi des tests qui m’ont rendu plus fort, plus rapide. Afin que je devienne ce qu’ils voulaient. Et si je ne fais pas ce qu’ils veulent, ils me punissent. Ils me font du mal. Je sais qu’ils m’effacent la mémoire, parfois je suis embrouillé dans ma tête. Je ne suis plus sûr de rien.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu es ? osa demander la jeune femme.

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, complètement bouleversée de l’entendre s’ouvrir ainsi. Il poussa un long soupir, regardant un point derrière elle. Il ne savait pas s’il devait aborder le sujet. Mais il était certain d’une chose, il fallait que tout cela prenne fin au plus vite. Hydra finirait par le retrouver. Elle était en danger s’il restait trop longtemps près d’elle.

\- Je suis un assassin, une arme créer pour tuer et détruire. C’est mon but, c’est ma mission. Je suis programmé pour éliminer les cibles d’Hydra.

A cette information, Mathilda ferma les yeux terrassés. Si tout ce qu’il disait était vrai, alors elle était tombée amoureuse de l’homme le plus dangereux de la planète. 22 pouvait péter les plombs à tout moment.

\- Je vais devoir partir, les rejoindre avant qu’ils ne me trouvent.

Il se leva du canapé et se saisit de sa veste. Elle le retint par le bras, les yeux suppliants. Elle ne voulait pas qu’il s’en aille. Elle aimait l’avoir près d’elle. Il était en sécurité ici, dans son petit appartement. Il lui apportait plus que tous ces minables qui étaient passé dans sa vie. Elle n’avait que 24 ans et elle avait déjà une belle batterie de connard qui l’avait fait souffrir. 22, lui était différent. Force de l’admettre, il avait failli la tuer. Néanmoins, il était si doux, si tendre en l’a touchant…

\- Ne pars pas, ils vont te faire du mal, le supplia-t-elle.

\- Mieux vaut moi que toi, fut la réponse instinctive du Winter Soldier.

Oh, et bien voilà qui était plus qu’inattendu d’un assassin sans âme. Il se souciait réellement de Mathilda. Elle l’avait traité comme un humain et non comme une machine. Il avait aimé cette sensation d’être autre chose qu’une arme. Il lui devait beaucoup. Les touches, les étreintes allaient lui manquer, mais la voir en danger par sa faute, lui était insupportable.

Et avant qu’elle ne puisse dire quoique ce soit d’autres, il était sorti de l’appartement. Elle le suivie mais arrivé en bas de l’immeuble, il avait disparu. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux sur le trottoir, complètement abasourdie. Submergée par le chagrin, elle laissa sa peine envahir son cœur.

Sur le toit de l’immeuble d’en face, le Winter Soldier regardait la femme que peut-être il pouvait aimer, sangloter. Un dernier regard et il se hâta de quitter les lieux, le plus loin possible de Mathilda.

Comme il s’en doutait, son retour à la base de Tunguska fut pénible. A peine passé la porte du hangar, une armada l’attendait muni de fusil d’assaut et de sniper. Strucker malgré son flegme et son charisme Nazi couru vers son _« Arme »_ favorite et le frappa d’un coup de poing au visage.

\- Où étais-tu passé 22 ? cria-t-il la rage au ventre, nous avons envoyé une escouade à ta recherche, en vain ! Six jours de recherches infructueuses. A croire que tu te cachais de nous ! 

Son monocle bien coincé sous son arcade sourcilière, il le toisait du regard. Le Soldat de l’Hiver pouvait tuer et s’amuser avec tous les soldats et médecins du site Hydra basé à Tunguska, mais son protocole l’empêchait de toucher les généraux. Aussi, Strucker ne craignait pas de subir les foudres du Winter Soldier. Il ne se contenta pas que de le malmener devant ses troupes, il asservie son soldat génétiquement modifié de violent coups de barre de fer dans le ventre et les jambes.

\- Réponds ! ordonna-t-il.

Les bras serrés autour de sa poitrine après avoir pris ces impacts, 22 baissa la tête en évitant soigneusement le regard de Strucker. Impossible de se défendre ou de lever la main sur un général, son action était directement enrayé par les recalibrages que Zola avait planifiés dans ses neurotransmetteurs.

\- Caché dans un entrepôt désaffecté, à l’Ouest de la ville, mentit-il afin de protéger Mathilda, j’y suis resté le temps que ma blessure soit guéri et que la voie soit libre. Trop de patrouille de Militsia circulait après la mission. Mission accomplie, cible abattue ! 

Strucker ressuya son monocle, soupirant longuement comme las.

\- Oui, mission accomplie. Tu as fait du très bon travail Soldat, Hydra est fier de toi.

Il posa une main lourde sur son épaule tout en le poussant à le suivre dans le couloir longeant la base souterraine. Toutefois, il ne l’escorta pas dans sa cellule, ils allaient dans une pièce que 22 détestait. Dès qu’ils entrèrent dans la salle, il se figea. Les blouses blanches s’activaient autour du fauteuil de neurotransmission alterné par décharge électrique et fréquence électromagnétique inversé… autrement dit, le _« siège des tortures »._ 22 ne supportait pas de devoir subir ce recalibrage neuronal, il était extrêmement douloureux. Après la séance, son corps était toujours en feu. Il avait la sensation que ses muscles se détachaient de ses os. Quant à sa tête, elle allait exploser répandant sa cervelle partout. Cependant, le plus éprouvant pour 22 était de savoir s’ils allaient s’en servir pour le punir, où pour lui effacer une partie de sa mémoire.

\- Je pense que tu dois assumer les erreurs commises sur ta mission, commença Strucker le sourire aux lèvres, un petit recalibrage te fera le plus grand bien.

Retirant sa veste et son haut, il prit place sur ce siège, remerciant en silence que Strucker ne se pose pas plus de question sur son absence de six jours. Son excuse était passé. En même temps, c’était la première fois qu’il mentait à son supérieur. Pourquoi il aurait douté de sa bonne foi, à tenter qu’il en ait une ?!

Il mordit dans le protège-dent que lui tendait un assistant du professeur Vladimir Neumann. Le professeur avait été sous l’enseignement de Zola à une époque où la musique tournait encore sur un Vitrola, peut-être les années 45-50…

Impossible de donner une date avec certitude, 22 avait été sous cryostase bien trop souvent pour se rappeler des petits détails de son existence étrange. L’homme vieillissait de 15 à 20 ans lorsqu’il était enfin éveillé de son sommeil de glace. Il devait bien avoir dans les 65 ans maintenant, loin était sa jeunesse hitlérienne.

Quand le siège bascula sur l’arrière et que les machines se rapprochèrent de son crâne, 22 respirait fort, s’accrochant à ses souvenirs de Mathilda, de sa beauté et de sa douceur. Malgré la douleur, il se concentra sur la jeune femme, la plénitude de son appartement, le calme qu’elle apportait à son cœur, les sourires qu’elle lui lançait lorsqu’ils regardaient un film dit _« comique_ ».

Elle riait, il la regardait. Lorsque la souffrance fut insupportable, il imagina Mathilda le toucher, le caresser… tenter de retrouver du plaisir, de se remémorer ses baisers et leurs nuits d’extases.

Et finalement, la noirceur toucha son esprit. Le prénom de Mathilda fut la dernière chose à laquelle il pensa avant de perdre connaissance.


	2. L’émergence d’un cœur de glace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 22 (Bucky Barnes) met en place un plan d’action pour retrouver Mathilda. Une conséquence à ses actes passés l’attends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : Avertissement : violence physique sur une femme enceinte.

Cinq long mois s’écoulèrent, après son retour à la base secrète de Tunguska. Les choses semblaient être revenu à la normal. 22 avait son quotidien, entre séance d’entraînement intensif et ses heures de calme dans les laboratoires de recherches du professeur Neumann. L’homme aux cheveux gris, contemplait son bras de titane avec des idées d’innovations pour le rendre encore plus performant, plus mortelle. Et l’idée d’amputer tous les membres du Soldat de l’Hiver pour des prothèses cybernétiques commençaient à germer dans son esprit de manière malsaine. Même Strucker regardait d’un mauvais œil ses schémas.

Le reste du temps, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, il pensait à Mathilda. En fait, elle était dans toutes ses pensées. Elle lui manquait. Même _« Oscar »_ le chat de la jeune femme creusait un vide. Cette boule de poil était une véritable calamiter. Par moment, il se mettait à courir dans tout l’appartement et sauter sur les meubles. Mathilda appelait cela _« son quart d’heure de folie »._ Ces moments-ci le faisait sourire alors qu’elle sermonnait son félin dans un langage enfantin. Il aimait également caresser la bête, son pelage blanc était doux au touché et les ronronnements d’Oscar étaient apaisant. Oui, le Soldat de l’Hiver aimait les chats.

Mais l’absence de la jeune femme à ses côtés devenait un handicap. En particulier lorsque ses rêves le conduisaient à des moments érotiques. Il se voyait dans ses bras, pouvant presque sentir sa peau sur la sienne. Surveillé comme il était, se soulager n’était pas évident. Il devait la plupart du temps passer sa crampe en exerçant des séries de pompes pour oublier de se focaliser sur son érection.

_Bordel, même sous la douche des gardes étaient juste derrière le rideau._

Une seule erreur de sa part et les questions commenceraient à pleuvoir… il savait aussi que sans réponse valable, le NADEFEI _(neurotransmetteur alterné par décharge électrique et fréquence électromagnétique inversé)_ , le ferait parler et Mathilda serait tuée dans la journée par une élite Hydra.

Mais aussi curieux que cela puisse lui paraître, il avait surtout besoin de la revoir. Juste une fois !

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait ce besoin, ni ce manque. Après tout, elle l’avait juste aidé, lui le soldat de la mort, le fantôme de Hydra, programmé pour tuer, hommes, femmes, enfants, peu importe si c’était sa mission. Elle l’avait aidé malgré tout et visiblement aimé. Avec une douleur dans la poitrine, il ravala sa salive. Il tenait à elle, mais comment expliquer ce sentiment ?

Assis face au mur de sa cellule, il écoutait Strucker déverser sa colère sur un jeune agent américain. Il lui semblait avoir entendu le nom de Brock Rumlow.

\- Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton Baron, je suis les ordres, maugréa Rumlow.

\- Je ne suis pas d’accord, Winter Soldier est mon poulain. Il appartient à cette terre Soviétique. De plus, il est programmé pour une mission de la plus haute importance, hurla Strucker.

Son venin sortait de sa bouche tout autant que sa salive.

À peine un mètre séparait les deux hommes et visiblement ils étaient prêts à se taper sur la figure. 22 savait déjà qui allait l’emporter. Le jeune Rumlow était bien taillé, musclé et sa mâchoire carrée laissait présager qu’il ne laisserait pas Strucker une once de chance d’avoir le dessus. Sauf si le Baron lui ordonnait de tuer l’agent.

\- Erreur Baron, fit soudain une voix provenant du couloir, le Winter Soldier m’appartient à présent.

Le soldat de l’Hiver leva les yeux vers l’homme qui venait d’entrer dans son périmètre. Habillé dans un costume de grand luxe, blonds, les yeux bleu vif, l’archétype de l’américain riche…

\- Secrétaire Pierce, salua le Baron Strucker avec une courbette.

Si cela avait été possible, 22 aurait souri à l’expression terrifié de Strucker. Qui que ce soit, le secrétaire Pierce devait-être un personnage important dans la hiérarchie d’Hydra. Il fut certain de cela lorsque l’homme se pencha sur lui, posant une main sur son épaule pour regarder son visage de plus près. Son protocole neurologique se mit en action et il ne put à aucun moment repousser l’homme. Il était figé. Pierce était mémoriser comme intouchable dans son esprit.

_Protéger Homme. Hydra Père. Protéger Homme. Hydra Père. Protéger Homme. Hydra Père…_

Ce code fonctionnait en boucle dans sa tête alors que le sénateur le dévisageait. Il le força à ouvrir sa bouche pour regarder ses dents comme s’il était un animal. Pierce le gifla par amusement.

\- Il est parfait, comme son dossier le stipule, il commenta à Rumlow, tu vas être bien dans notre petite base de New York. Hydra a besoin de tes services sur le territoire américain. Tu vas te fondre dans la masse mon amis. Je te promets que tu auras plus de liberté qu’ici, enfermé comme une bête.

Pierce dévisagea Strucker, visiblement agacé que le Winter Soldier soit traité comme une simple bestiole sur un parebrise. Pour le moment, la seule chose que venait de retenir 22, est l’annonce de Pierce. Il voulait l’emmener à New York. Il allait quitter la Russie, partir sur un autre continent. Il y avait quelque chose d’apaisant à cela, mais aussi de douloureux…

_Mathilda ! pensa 22._

_-_ Qu’il fasse sa dernière mission pour vous Strucker, avertit Pierce, ensuite préparez-le à prendre mon jet. Je le veux dans notre base avant la fin de la semaine, suis-je clair ?

Strucker acquiesça à contrecœur, se promettant qu’un jour il se vengerait de Pierce. Il créerait avec Neumann sa propre armée de soldat génétiquement modifié.

Pierce tapota l’épaule de chair de 22 et quitta la cellule suivit de Rumlow. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière eux, Strucker fracassa son monocle sur la petite table de bois qui servait à tout. Il était furieux. Strucker faisait les cent pas, tentant de retrouver un semblant de calme. Mais rien n’y faisait, alors le plus simple fut de serrer les poings et se défouler sur 22. Les coups pleuvaient pendant cinq bonne minutes avant que la fatigue ne le gagne. Le Soldat de l’Hiver resta de marbre, attendant patiemment qu’il quitte sa cellule. Il sentit le goût du sang sur sa lèvre fendue. D’ici quelques minutes, il n’y aurait plus aucune trace de la fureur du Baron. Cependant, l’envie de massacrer l’homme était forte.

\- Ils ont gagnés le droit de te prendre avec eux, ragea Strucker, mais te laisser libre de tes mouvements est une erreur. Tu es incapable de vivre comme un être humain normal. Remis dans la société tu vas te confondre. Tu as besoin de règles et de limites. Ils paieront cher leur imbécilité et leur naïveté… Je hais les américains.

Sur ces derniers mots, il quitta la cellule, déposant un dossier sur la petite table de bois où régnait un désordre de verre et un cercle de fer doré.

Sans attendre, 22 ouvrit le dossier pour commencer à traquer sa future cible. Cette fois, c’était une famille complète ; un père, la mère et les deux enfants âgés de 15 et 12 ans. Deux garçons, Sirkis et Galaad, scolarisés au collège polytechnique de Tcheliabinsk. Le père, Osniel Kosciusko ingénieur nucléaire avait refusé l’offre d’Hydra pour travailler sur un projet d’envergure, avec son épouse Larisa ingénieur en aéronautique. Refuser de travailler pour Hydra était la mort assurée. Aucuns témoins, aucunes traces. Cela devait passer pour un accident de la route des plus banal. Les informations cités dans le dossier était clair ; la mission : suivre les Kosciusko à leur sortie du week-end au stade de foot des garçons. Éliminer les Kosciusko. Pas de survivant.

La route est dégagée sur plus de deux kilomètres à la sortie de la ville, un virage à quasi angle droit réputé dangereux. 22 avait son plan en tête.

Alors que 22 apprenait tout de ce qu’il devait savoir sur ses cibles, dans son esprit qui commettait déjà le meurtre, il pensait à Mathilda. L’hôpital dans lequel elle travaillait était à moins d’une demi-heure à moto. Pour cette mission, il allait être seul, livré à lui-même. Il aurait surement le temps d’aller la trouver et de lui dire… au revoir !

Il devait attendre quelques jours, juste une poignée d’heures avant de la voir. Il avait hâte, quelque chose en lui avait envie de crier de joie. Il se ravisa, pour le moment il devait se rendre au bureau de Strucker et donner la stratégie de sa mission.

Le jour J, il était sur les nerfs, dans le hangar il remarqua le jet camouflé de Pierce. Il poussa un long soupir, il n’aurait finalement que peu de temps avec Mathilda. Expédier le plus rapidement possible sa mission était une priorité.

Sa moto fila à vive allure à travers les routes sinueuses qui le conduisait vers le tarmac d’embarquement. Le Antonav An-22 attendait comme prévu, la soute d’embarquement ouverte. Il s’y engouffra comme la volute de poussières et de boues qui marquèrent le sol. D’un coup de poing, il ferma la calle d’embarquement. Les pilotes étaient avertis de ne pas venir à la rencontre du Soldat de l’Hiver. Interdiction de rentrer en communication avec lui. Finalement, cette exclusion avec les êtres humains était une bénédiction. Il n’aimait pas parler. Et encore moins leurs questions stupides. De plus, avec les grands froids sibériens, la population locale se montrait plus éreintante dans leur comportement. Les pilotes n’échappaient pas à la règle. À la base secrète de Tungunska, les agents Hydra grelottaient et manquaient de courage. Lorsqu’il s’agissait de sortir à l’extérieur pour travailler sur les turbines d’aérations ou d’entretenir le camouflage du hangar, ils râlaient. Winter Soldier, lui ne ressentait pas le froid, d’où son nom. La neige tapissait mont et vallée sur un, voire deux bon mètre.

Il soupira, assis sur un banc de la soute, ses pensées allant vers Mathilda.

_Ce qu’elle allait faire en le voyant, allait-elle se sauver ?_

_Peut-être qu’elle ne voulait plus jamais le voir ?_

Il se torturait l’esprit, conscient qu’il l’avait laissé seul avec sa peine sur un trottoir malfamé d’un quartier pauvre. Si elle ne lui en voulait pas pour cela, alors peut-être que la chance allait enfin tourner en sa faveur. Mais son karma était si noir qu’il en doutait. Après tout, il méritait sa colère. Ou son mépris…

Oui, il avait tenté de la tuer par deux fois mais avait abandonné l’idée. Il avait été incapable de faire du mal à une jeune femme si douce.

 _J’ai besoin de la voir, de la toucher,_ songea 22 la peine au cœur.

La soute fut soudainement couplée d’une lueur rouge et d’une sonnerie infernal. Il était temps. Il monta sur sa moto, face à la rampe d’embarcation. Dès qu’elle commença à s’ouvrir, il fit vrombir son moteur. Le Antonov An-22 ne se posa pas, survolant à quelques mètres du sol, sans y tordre les ailes. Un exploit aérien pour un tel appareil. Il fallut encore plus de performance pour le Winter Soldier de se lancer de la rampe d’embarquement vers le sol qui filait à vive allure. La roue arrière toucha le macadam en premier. Il fit un démarrage parfait vers son point de rencontre avec sa cible. En moins de 40 minutes, il arriva près du stade. Il ne tarda pas à trouver la plaque d’immatriculation de la Ford Bleu métallisé sur le parking. Il n’avait plus qu’à attendre.

Ce fut long, trop long à son goût ! Il avait tellement hâte de retrouver Mathilda. Cette attente lui donnait l’envie de grincer des dents. En ce jour, il avait deux missions, une officielle et une autre… qui pour une fois lui semblait vitale. Alors lorsqu’il vit la petite famille monter dans le véhicule, il les prit en chasse. Choisir le bon moment, le bon endroit et sans témoin. Lorsque les dernières voitures laissèrent la Ford seule sur la route, le Soldat de l’Hiver se para à son attaque.

Avec le froid, les routes étaient glissantes, enneigées et dangereusement verglacées. Il aperçut au loin le virage qu’il avait ciblé durant sa stratégie. Il augmenta sa vitesse pour arriver à la hauteur du véhicule. Il ne réfléchit pas une seconde, d’un coup de pied il frappa l’aile gauche. Sa force était suffisante pour obliger le conducteur de donner un coup de volant et faire une embarder dans le virage. A près de 80km/h la Ford était incontrôlable. Elle fit deux tonneaux avant de percuter une barre de sécurité. Le Winter Soldier fit un léger demi-tour et s’arrêta. Il ne devait y avoir aucun survivant. Il alla d’un pas décidé vers les accidentés. Larisa avait le visage couvert de sang. Ses bras formaient des angles improbables, les yeux grands ouvert et sans vie. Il vérifia malgré tout, mais il n’y avait plus de pouls. Osniel gigotait, semi-conscient cherchait à reprendre de l’air dans ses poumons. 22 le saisit par la gorge de sa main de chair. De son poing de titane, il claqua un coup sec sur sa poitrine, éclatant le cœur. Galaad, l’adolescent de 15 ans avait été éjecté du véhicule, il était mort sur le coup. Mais Sirkis, le plus jeune était conscient, encore sous le choc de l’accident. Sa ceinture de sécurité l’avait sauvé. Lorsqu’il ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua cet homme à la main d’acier, la tête cachée sous son casque de moto. Il était près du corps de son frère, ou du moins ce qu’il en restait. La peur et le chagrin l’écrasa. Son père ne répondait pas à son appel ni sa mère. Il était terrorisé. Il réussit à détacher sa ceinture malgré ses tremblements et ses blessures mais la portière était coincée. Il rampa vers le parebrise brisé, ignorant les cadavres de ses parents. Une fois sortit du véhicule, il était nez à nez avec le motard. Sirkis était sur d’une chose, il n’était pas là pour l’aider.

\- Ne me faites pas de mal s’il vous plaît, pria le jeune garçon, les sanglots comprimant sa poitrine.

Le Soldat de l’Hiver souleva sa visière opaque. Il regarda l’enfant longuement sans réelle sentiment.

\- Tu es ma mission, mais je ferais vite.

Et joignant les gestes à la parole, il lui brisa la nuque. Le jeune garçon tomba sur le capot de la voiture sans vie.

Ne s’attardant pas sur les lieux, il remonta sur sa moto et fila le cœur léger vers sa deuxième mission. Arriver à l’hôpital, il cacha sa Ducati Race noire sur le parking d’un hypermarché. Longeant la ruelle qui menait aux urgences, il se débarrassa de sa veste de cuir et son casque. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour se munir d’un manteau et d’une casquette volé sur une chaise d’un bistrot.

Il ignora les malades pressés dans la salle d’attente et s’engouffra dans les interminables couloirs de l’hôpital. Il ne savait pas dans quel service travaillait Mathilda et demander à une infirmière ou un médecin était proscrit. Il chercha la salle des archives. Ce fut un jeu d’enfant d’y parvenir, du moins pour le Winter Soldier. Cependant, chercher dans l’ordinateur de l’hôpital fut plus compliqué.

_Putain de mot de passe, siffla 22._

Il ne devrait pas mettre plus de quelques minutes à craquer le système, mais son entrainement lui avait appris une chose ; d’être toujours en mouvement. Être bloqué trop longtemps dans cette pièce pouvait le mettre dans une situation difficile. Il lui fallut plus de cinq minutes pour entrer dans le serveur et tout autant pour trouver la jeune femme. Jusqu’à ce qu’il vit son nom : Mathilda Krichkaya, née le 06 avril 1976 à Moscou. Résident au 13 rue Ulitsa Nakhimova – Tcheliabinsk. École de médecine de Tcheliabinsk mention : Très Bien

Célibataire.

Début de service : pédiatrie 16 septembre 1997

Le Soldat de l’Hiver éteignit l’ordinateur et se rua vers le service de pédiatrie de l’Hôpital. Il croisait les doigts en son for intérieur pour qu’elle soit encore en service à 18 heures.

La nuit était déjà tombée. Il la chercha parmi les infirmières qui circulaient dans les couloirs. Rester incognito dans l’univers des enfants étaient plus ardue qu’il l’imaginait. Il alla dans la salle d’attente en prenant place à côté d’un jeune garçon occupé à colorier le dessin d’un robot. L’image lui semblait familière, comme s’il avait déjà vu quelqu’un passer des heures à dessiner ou griffonner sur un carnet.

Il n’était pas à son aise avec tous ces enfants assis sur leur siège. Les uns toussant avec la fièvre sur leur visage, tandis que d’autres les larmes aux yeux étaient blessés. Une petite fille entra dans la salle d’attente avec une paire de béquilles, sa mère se leva d’un bond comme si ça vie en dépendant.

\- Elle a été très courageuse, une vraie championne, fit une voix que 22 connaissait bien.

Il leva les yeux. Mathilda se tenant derrière la petite fille aux béquilles. Elle parlait avec la mère. Son sourire était magnifique. Elle était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés sur ses épaules, son teint de porcelaine était rehaussé d’un rouge à lèvre rose. Toutefois, ses yeux étaient cernés de noires… elle semblait fatiguée.

Elle était mignonne dans son uniforme rose, la poitrine gauche marquée par un personnage de dessin animée.

Il se leva, toujours en la détaillant du regard, le cœur s’emballant. Sa main de chair était moite et ses jambes tremblaient. Le soldat génétiquement modifié était dans un état qu’il ne comprenait pas. Il se sentait à la fois faible et heureux. Oui, il se sentait heureux, rien qu’en la voyant. Ce sentiment était une menace, il aurait dû l’éradiquer depuis longtemps. Mais il ne parvenait pas à s’y contraindre.

Elle le vit et son sourire se fana !

Elle s’excusa auprès de la mère et sa fille, lorgnant regard vers 22 avant de quitter la salle d’attente.

Le soldat la suivit rapidement.

Son cœur battait la chamade, il se sentait vaciller voire malade. Elle le fuyait, c’est ce qu’il avait redouté.

À sa grande surprise, elle l’attendait derrière le mur du couloir des sorties.

Leurs regards s’accrochèrent intensément avant que Mathilda ne se jette dans ses bras. Sans attendre, il la serra contre son cœur. Il la touchait enfin, elle était dans ses bras. Il avait rêvé tant de fois dans sa cellule de revivre ce moment. Il l’entendait sangloter contre son torse. Ce son était le plus adorable qu’il eut entendu dans toute son existence d’assassin super entraîner. Elle était heureuse de son retour, soulagée. Ils sont restés ainsi pendant de longues minutes, avant qu’elle ne se détache de son étreinte.

\- Je quitte dans 10 minutes, attends-moi à la sortie Nord, il y a un abri où tu pourras te cacher, je t’y rejoins, lui indiqua-t-elle avant de retourner à son service.

Le soldat, encore le cœur palpitant la regarda disparaître vers les bureaux d’admissions. Il se rendit à leur point de rendez-vous. Et en effet, entre deux murs de l’hôpital il y avait un renfoncement prévu pour le stockage des déchets. Il attendit, pensif !

Ce ne fut pas si long avant qu’il n’entende des pas venir vers sa cachette. Instinctivement, il se préparait au combat. Après tout, Mathilda pouvait se servir de sa faiblesse pour le faire arrêter. Cela ne sera que juste retour des choses.

\- 22, appela prudemment Mathilda, c’est moi, je suis seule tu peux sortir quand tu es prêt.

La jeune femme était intelligente. Elle avait vite compris qu’elle devait agir avec patience et douceur pour amadouer l’homme. Il réagissait comme un animal prit au piège, se débattant tel un diable entre massacre et meurtre. Mais elle avait saisi également qu’il n’était pas directement responsable de son état. 22 lui avait dit avant son départ qu’il était une arme, un soldat génétiquement modifié pour accomplir des missions extrêmes. Après sa fuite, elle avait fait quelque recherche. Elle avait découvert dans les journaux locaux, le meurtre spectaculaire de Nikolaï Tikhomirov le même jour de sa rencontre avec 22. Ce n’était pas un hasard. Elle ne put trouver aucune vidéo du jour du meurtre de l’ingénieur chimiste, pourtant elle savait que 22 était l’assassin. Mathilda était tombée sous le charme étrange et dangereux du soldat au bras cybernétique.

22 sortit de sa cachette, un poignard tranchant dans sa main. Évidemment. Elle ne s’attendait pas à moins de sa part. Elle était sûr d’une chose cela étant dit ; qu’il ne lui ferait pas de mal volontairement.

Doucement, elle s’approcha de lui. Elle se laissa aller une fois de plus dans son étreinte. Elle sentit dans l’instant ses bras se resserrer avec tendresse autour de ses épaules. Son souffle était chaud contre ses cheveux. Mathilda pouvait jusqu’à sentir son cœur battre très fort dans sa poitrine.

\- J’ai cru que je ne te reverrai jamais, articula-t-elle difficilement sous le coup de l’émotion.

\- J’ai cru que tu ne voudrais plus jamais me revoir, répondit-il à demi-mot.

Le soldat de l’Hiver et Mathilda restèrent quelques minutes à profiter du moment d’être réunis. Une fois les craintes mutuelles chassés, ils se séparèrent de leur étreinte. Mathilda lui saisit la main de titane et l’incita à la suivre vers les parkings souterrains. Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à sa voiture, le Winter Soldier eut pour la première fois un léger sourire. Un air moqueur !

\- Quoi, s’indigna-t-elle, elle a l’air un peu déglinguée mais j’y tiens.

Visiblement amusé, 22 monta dans la petite coccinelle vert pâle. Se sentir à l’étroit aurait été un euphémisme, il avait la sensation d’être un géant dans une boîte d’allumette.

Ils restèrent silencieux tout au long du trajet. Le Soldat ne détachait pas ses yeux de la jeune femme. Il voulait garder en mémoire le maximum de petites choses venant d’elle. Sa façon de se pincer la lèvre inférieure avec ses dents, sa main qui replaçait une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, le clignement de ses paupières… il voulait se souvenir d’absolument tout.

Enfin arrivé à son appartement, 22 souffla, il pouvait baisser un peu sa garde. Ici, il savait qu’il était en sécurité, loin d’Hydra. Oscar, vint se coller à ses chaussures, miaulant comme pour le saluer. Il se saisit de la boule de poil, une légère caresse avant de le laisser tomber sur le canapé.

\- Je vais partir pour les États-Unis dans la nuit.

Elle n’avait pas encore enlevé son gros manteau, que Mathilda se sentit gelée couverte de sueur froide.

\- Je voulais te dire au revoir et merci de m’avoir aidé quand j’étais blessé.

Elle hocha la tête, les traits du visage dans la douleur. Lorsque les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, le Winter Soldier s’approcha pour la réconforter mais elle l’esquiva.

Les mains levées devant elle en signe de reddition. Elle retira lentement son gros manteau noir, dévoilant un élément qui avait échappé au Soldat.

\- Je suis enceinte, dit-elle bien que la rondeur de son ventre était significative, c’est toi le père.

L’expression du visage de 22 se décomposa. Il était déjà très pâle au naturel mais il semblait complètement devenir aussi blanc que la neige. Raide comme un bâton, il crut que ses jambes se figeait dans le parquet bien qu’il se sentait totalement moue du genou.

\- Tu n’as rien fait de mal, dit-elle en caressant son abdomen gonflé, nous n’avons rien fait de mal. Et je ne te demande vraiment rien 22. Je sais que la situation n’est pas simple pour toi, mais je te rassure, cet enfant ne manquera de rien.

Le Soldat ravala sa salive à plusieurs reprises. Il était dans sa conception et son recalibrage neurologique d’être paré à toutes situations, y compris les anticiper. Mais cela… il ne s’y était jamais préparé.

Mathilda portait un enfant. Son enfant.

_N’avait-il pas tué de sang-froid deux jeunes garçons aujourd’hui ?_

Se poser la question de savoir s’il ferait un bon père était totalement absurde. Il était un assassin, programmé pour tuer, il ne connaissait rien d’autres. Il n’apporterait rien de bon à cette progéniture.

_Si Baron Strucker l’apprend, il me punira et tuera Mathilda, songea 22 toujours en fixant son ventre rond._

A cette pensée, il se sentit paralysé !

Dieu, jamais Hydra ne se débarrasserait de sa progéniture. Bien au contraire, cet enfant serait l’objet d’études, d’observations et de changements génétiques. Il ou elle serait enfermée dans une cellule de 3m2 sans fenêtre pour devenir à son tour un meurtrier. Tout comme lui. Subissant torture, douleur et peine. Cet enfant, son enfant deviendrait un monstre dans la main d’Hydra et Mathilda serrait garder en vie pour subir des tests quotidiens, prisonnière de Strucker.

Mathilda, cet enfant ; c’était sa famille !

Au fond de lui, loin, très loin où Hydra n’avait pas pu poser sa marque, un instinct plus fort que leur recalibrage n’avait pas été détruit : l’instinct paternel !

D’un pas, il combla l’écart entre elle et lui. 22 la contraignit à rester dans ses bras lorsque Mathilda se débattit.

\- Tu es enceinte de 5 mois ? voulut-il s’assurer.

Elle acquiesça. Le Soldat se sentit enivré à la fois par la joie et par la crainte. Alors qu’il caressait tendrement son jolie ventre rond, il se fit la promesse de protéger sa famille. 

\- Il faut que tu partes pour New York le plus rapidement possible, s’enquit-il tout en se rendant dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Tu fais tes bagages et tu prends le premier vol.

Mathilda fut déconcertée par le changement radical du Soldat. Elle le suivit dans ce qui fut pendant quelques jours leur petit nid douillet. Il déferlait une quantité d’information qu’elle n’arrivait pas à traiter.

\- 22… ? l’appela-t-elle une première fois.

Le Soldat s’occupait déjà de remplir la valise qui était au-dessus de l’armoire.

\- 22 ! répétât-elle avec un peu plus de conviction.

Il n’écoutait toujours pas. Il était passé en mode Winter Soldier. Sa préoccupation était de mettre Mathilda à l’abri et le plus près possible de sa surveillance.

\- 22, cria-t-elle à bout de nerfs, je ne peux pas aller à New York. Je n’ai pas de passeport et pas assez d’argent pour payer le billet. Et je parle très mal l’Anglais.

Le Soldat de l’Hiver s’arrêta net, plongeant son regard dans les yeux verts de la jeune femme. Elle semblait si fragile, si bouleversée… mais il n’avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait pas la ménager.

\- Tu apprendras, claqua-t-il sèchement et il sortit de la chambre comme une tornade, Mathilda sur ses talons.

\- Mais où vas-tu ? s’inquiéta la futur maman en le voyant saisir la poignée de porte d’entrée.

S’il devait à nouveau quitter sa vie, elle n’était pas sûr de supporter une seconde fois l’abandon. Il lui avait fallu de nombreuses semaines pour guérir de son chagrin. Apprendre sa grossesse fut un moment douloureux. Maintenant qu’il était là, elle voulait croire en quelque chose de plus heureux.

Le Winter Soldier fit volte-face pour la saisir par la taille et l’embrasser. C’était un baiser bâclé, désespéré, mais qui scellait une promesse.

\- Je reviens le plus vite possible, lui chuchota-t-il dans l’oreille et il sortit.

Mathilda regarda la porte longuement avant d’aller s’asseoir sur son canapé, Oscar ronronnant sur ses genoux. Toutes les demi-heures elle fixait son horloge. Le temps s’écoulait et 22 ne revenait pas. Après plus de deux heures d’attentes, elle était prête à accepter n’importe quoi, même quitter son pays dans la minute.

Mais au moment où elle fixa à nouveau cette maudite horloge qui affichait méchamment 21h37, la porte s’ouvrit. Le Soldat entra, laissant tomber un sac à dos qu’il n’avait pas en partant et s’arracha de son manteau couvert de neige.

Mathilda se leva d’un bond pour se jeter dans ses bras. Immédiatement, il resserra l’étreinte.

\- On n’a pas beaucoup de temps, lui informa-t-il en l’obligeant à se rasseoir sur son canapé.

Il prit le sac à dos et en sortit un passeport ainsi qu’une énorme liasse de Dollar. Des papiers d’états civils, un billet allé pour New York et un dictionnaire linguistique Anglais/Russe.

\- Tu vas te rendre à ta banque demain et tu clôtures tout tes comptes, expliqua-t-il, tu démissionnes de ton poste d’infirmière en prétextant que tu désires que ton bébé naisse aux États-Unis. Dans une semaine, tu prends l’avion. Ne prends que le nécessaire, Oscar compris. Une fois à New York, tu te rends à l’hôtel Dream Downtown à Manahattan. Tu y restes jusqu’à ce que je te contacte. Je m’occupe du reste.

Même si Mathilda voulait savoir comment il avait fait pour obtenir tous ces documents aussi rapidement ainsi que l’argent, elle ne pouvait plus refuser. Elle allait accoucher dans moins de 4 mois, trouver un travail, apprendre la langue, trouver un appartement…

C’était un pari des plus risqué. 22 ne se rendait pas compte des dangers et même s’il se voulait rassurant avec ces 2000 dollars en main, cela ne serait suffisant que pour vivre quelques mois.

\- J’ai peur, souffla-t-elle.

Le Soldat de l’Hiver soupira. Il comprenait ses craintes, cependant il savait qu’elle était une femme forte et courageuse. Elle l’avait aidé et même aimé malgré sa différence. Il était un animal, un monstre et pourtant, elle lui avait accordé sa confiance… son amour. Il savait qu’elle y arriverait ! Il avait une confiance inébranlable envers elle.

\- Je sais, répondit-il, mais tu es une femme exceptionnelle. Tu étais prête à élever seule ce bébé, prête à te battre contre moi… Tu es plus forte que tu ne le crois.

Elle pria pour qu’il ait raison. Il avait plus foi en elle, qu’elle-même. Il l’encercla dans ses bras de muscle et de titane, juste le temps pour un baiser. Un au revoir avant de devoir la quitter à nouveau.

\- Je dois partir, j’ai deux vols à prendre cette nuit et le premier ne m’attendra pas si je ne suis pas au point de rendez-vous.

\- Je t’aime, l’entendit-il lui dire alors qu’il s’apprêtait à partir.

Il se retourna, lui sourit et s’en alla.

Il courut à vive allure à travers la ville, reprit ses vêtements abandonnés et sa moto avant de filé à toute bringue vers son point de ralliement.

Le Antanov attendait comme prévu, la soute ouverte. Il sonnait presque minuit lorsqu’il s’engouffra dans l’avion, le cœur gros d’avoir laissé derrière lui Mathilda.

Dans quelques heures, la Russie serait un vague souvenir.

À peine il rentra à la base de Tunguska, que Strucker l’attendait avec Rumlow. On lui saisit sa moto et il fut escorté sans ménagement vers le jet de Pierce.

\- Hail Hydra ! s’enquit Strucker le saluant en bas de la rampe.

Le Soldat de l’Hiver le toisa du regard. Il savait ce qu’il quittait, mais ne savait pas ce qu’il allait trouver à New York.

Plus de liberté, avait dit Pierce. Oui, mais à quel prix ?!

Il gardait seulement espoir de tenir éloigner tous les agents et les représentants de l’Ordre de la Pieuvre le plus loin possible de Mathilda et de son enfant. Le garder secret serait peut-être plus difficile, mais avouons-le, les USA offrent de multiples possibilités.

\- Tu vas être bien avec nous, s’enquit Rumlow assis confortablement dans le fauteuil du jet, une chambre avec vue sur l’océan t’attends. Ça va te changer de ta cellule pour chien.

Satisfait de son injure, Rumlow se mit à rire. Si les américains avaient tous se comportement à son égard, il était sûr de réduire les effectifs d’Hydra rapidement. Il fixait Rumlow en imaginant toutes les possibilités de le tuer.

Après plusieurs heures de vol agaçante, il posa enfin le pied sur le sol des États-Unis. Pierce était présent pour l’accompagner à leur base. Chose étrange, elle n’était pas cachée. Un immense building servait de refuge à Hydra.

\- Vous serez mieux parmi nous, fit Pierce en lui indiquant le chemin, vos talents seront appréciés ici.

Traversant de ce qui semblait-être les sous-sol, ils passèrent devant des gardes postés tous les 10 mètres. Au fond du couloir, une porte blindée.

\- Voici vos quartiers, indiqua Pierce visiblement satisfait de son ouverture théâtrale.

Le Soldat de l’Hiver jaugea la pièce. 10 m3, une fenêtre ouverte sur l’océan Atlantique, les murs peints en blanc, un lit avec une commode, un bureau. C’était plus que ce qu’il pouvait imaginer. Pourtant, tout cela n’avait guère d’intérêt pour lui. Il n’était pas programmé pour aimer le confort.

\- Vous êtes libres d’aller ou vous voulez, avec ou sans les gardes, continua Pierce sur sa lancer. Vous êtes réputés pour être un fantôme, donc nous n’avons aucune inquiétude à avoir. Remplissez vos missions et nous serons satisfaits.

Le Soldat de l’Hiver s’il avait pu, serait tomber à la renverse. C’était tout ce dont il avait besoin, de la liberté de mouvement. Sans surveillance, il pourrait se rendre à Mathilda. La voir peut-être plus souvent que ce qu’il avait espéré.

\- Mais pour commencer, coupez-moi cette tignasse mon ami.

Et sur cette dernière parole, Pierce quitta ce qui était désormais ses quartiers.

Comme à ses habitudes, 22 sonda toute la chambre. Ce ne fut pas long avant qu’il ne remarque la caméra camouflée et les micros dispersés ici et là. Quelqu’un s’était donné beaucoup de mal pour les rendre furtif. En vain. Il ouvrit tous les tiroirs : vide !

Aucunes armes à dispositions, seulement un bloc note sur le bureau et le crayon qui taillé en pointe pourrait servir à crever un œil ou l’enfoncer dans le sternum.

La salle de bain était petite. Néanmoins, les toilettes n’étaient plus à moins d’un mètre de sa tête de lit. Finalement, ce confort-ci était accepté bien volontiers. La cabine de douche était opaque, moderne…

Il n’y trouva ni micro, ni caméra. Ce fut d’une certaine manière un soulagement de savoir qu’il allait enfin pouvoir se doucher sans avoir un garde posté derrière le rideau.

Oui, il dû l’admettre, ces petits changements étaient les bienvenus.

Maintenant, il n’avait plus qu’à attendre les missions qui lui seraient assignées et aménager le retour de Mathilda. Dans une semaine elle serait à New York.

***

Une semaine s’était écoulée et Mathilda avait pris l’avion pour changer définitivement de vie. Elle doutait de vivre le rêve américain, mais au moins son enfant aurait surement plus de chance d’avoir une meilleure existence qu’à la Mère Patrie.

Une fois qu’elle réussit à trouver un taxi, elle se rendit à l’adresse que lui avait donné 22. L’hôtel Dream Downtown était incroyable. Spacieux, luxueux et les chambres étaient somptueuses avec une kitchenette. Elle hésita longuement avant de libérer Oscar de sa petite cage de transport. Le chat fit le tour des pièces, légèrement hésitant et encore bouleversé par le voyage. Mais sa maîtresse, elle, semblait être sur un petit nuage. Mathilda sautillait de joie quand un coup retentit à la porte. Immédiatement, elle pensa à son ténébreux soldat.

Déception, c’était un groom.

\- Excusez-moi Madame, mais ce courrier est en attente pour vous depuis hier.

Il lui tendit une lettre.

Elle le remercia et ouvrit le courrier. Son Anglais était vraiment atroce, elle avait à peine comprit ce que le groom lui avait dit. Et la lettre ne l’aida pas, l’écriture manuscrite était magnifique, mais les mots étaient incompréhensibles.

\- Un traducteur serait le bienvenue, souffla-t-elle désespérée.

Se saisissant de son dictionnaire Anglais/Russe, elle se mit à la traduire mot à mot. Au fur et à mesure, le sourire lui revint :

_Tu vas apprendre rapidement la langue._

_Je te verrais bientôt. En entendant, rends-toi dans_

_l’hôpital le plus proche pour voir si tout vas bien avec le bébé._

Elle serra la lettre contre son cœur. Se rendant à la fenêtre, elle savait qu’il ne devait pas être très loin.

Le lendemain, elle se rendit à l’Hôpital Centrale de Bellevue. La communication fut rude, mais Mathilda ne se débrouilla pas trop mal. Le gynécologue qui la prit en charge parlait un peu russe. Cela lui permit de lui dire qu’elle travaillait au service pédiatrique de l’hôpital de Tcheliabinsk. Avec un sourire, il lui conseilla de postuler dans leur propre service dès qu’elle maîtriserait mieux la langue. Mathilda savait que c’était par courtoisie, mais cela lui donna de l’espoir dans l’avenir. Lorsqu’elle vit son enfant sur l’échographie et entendit les battements de son cœur, elle aurait vraiment voulu que 22 soit là.

\- Vous voulez connaître le sexe ? demanda le gynécologue.

\- Oui, s’enhardit-elle sans hésiter.

\- C’est une petite fille, elle semble en parfaite santé. Son cœur bat un peu plus vite que la normal mais rien à s’inquiéter.

C’était vraiment une excellente nouvelle. 22 et elle allait avoir une fille.

Néanmoins, au bout d’un mois, Mathilda était beaucoup moins enjouée. Elle commençait à s’habituer de parler une autre langue, comprenait mieux son entourage. Son dictionnaire était devenu une véritable relique qu’elle ne quittait plus. Mais l’absence de 22 se faisait sentir. Aucune nouvelle de lui. Chaque jour, elle épluchait les petites annonces pour trouver un emploi, ou même un petit appartement. En vain.

Un matin, le groom vint frapper à son porte.

\- Bonjour Greg, le salua-t-elle.

\- Bonjour Madame, un paquet pour vous.

Après un mois passé à arpenter l’hôtel, Mathilda avait appris à connaître toutes les femmes de ménages et les grooms. C’était devenu comme des voisins, d’ailleurs bien plus aimables que ceux qu’elle avait à Tcheliabinsk. Greg était suffisamment gentil pour changer tous les jours la litière d’Oscar.

Tandis qu’elle ouvrait son paquet, le jeune homme s’activait à la tâche tout en parlant au chat qui lui tournait autour. Comme si Oscar essayait de s’assurer du bonne entretien de sa litière.

À l’intérieur du paquet, il y avait une grosse liasse d’argent et un trousseau de clés. Mathilda les compta rapidement, à première vue dans les 5000 dollars. Elle souffla longuement pour reprendre un rythme normal et les remis le plus vite possible dans la boite. Le petit mot était de 22, elle reconnut l’écriture.

_Un appartement a été signé à ton nom au :_

_171 Greenwitch Village – 18 e étage porte B – Manahattan NY. _

_Tu as assez d’argent pour te meubler, toi et le bébé._

_J’essaie de venir te voir mais je suis en mission « surveillé »._

_Tu me manques._

\- Madame vous allez bien ? s’inquiéta Greg.

Savoir que 22 pensait à elle et qu’elle lui manquait avait suffi pour chambouler ses hormones. Il ne lui fallait pas grand-chose pour se mettre à pleurer. En l’occurrence des larmes de joies.

\- Non Greg, tout va très bien. Je viens d’apprendre que l’appartement que j’avais réservé est enfin libre, mentit-elle et par tous les Saints, elle se débrouillait très bien.

Tomber amoureuse d’un assassin n’avait pas que des désavantages. Elle commençait à apprendre à devenir invisible tout en étant exposée.

Son nouvel appartement était gigantesque, une vue imprenable sur Manahattan. Les grandes baies vitrées permettaient à la lumière de remplir les pièces dans une chaleur confortable. La cuisine était spacieuse semi ouverte sur un grand salon. Quant aux deux chambres, Mathilda avait hâte de les aménager. Ce qu’il y a de plus impressionnant avec les américains ; c’est que vous pouvez entrer dans un magasin, vous faire livrer dans l’heure à votre domicile et une personne mandaté monte vos meubles.

En quelques jours, l’appartement de Mathilda était confortablement aménagé, même la chambre de bébé était prête.

À l’approche des fêtes de Noël, elle avait déposé un petit sapin au coin du salon. Quelques lumières pour se retrouver dans l’ambiance couraient le longs des poutres. Même si elle était seule, elle voulait passer son premier Noël à l’américaine. Mais cette solitude lui faisait du mal.

Le 24 décembre était arrivé. Il neigeait beaucoup ce matin-là. Elle s’était rendu seule à l’hôpital centrale de Bellevue pour sa visite mensuelle. Sa fille se portait bien. Un beau bébé comme lui disait son gynécologue, un cœur fort. Mais le sien, son cœur se sentait bien vide. Plutôt que de prendre un taxi comme à son habitude, elle prit la rame de métro. Elle n’avait pas envie de discuter et les chauffeurs de taxis New Yorkais avaient la fâcheuse habitude de parler pour ne rien dire. Les yeux fixes, elle ne remarqua pas l’homme qui la dévisageait. Il la suivait depuis un petit moment. Il était derrière Mathilda depuis qu’elle était sortie de l’hôpital. Elle était trop triste, trop abattue et fatiguée pour le remarquer. Alors lorsqu’elle descendit à sa station, elle ne prêta pas attention qu’il se hissait juste derrière elle. Il la saisit par la taille et la bâillonna. Prise de panique, elle commença à se débattre.

\- C’est moi, chuchota 22.

Et il la lâcha. Ce fut le simple petit instant pour qu’elle lui tombe dans les bras. Littéralement parlant.

Il resserra son étreinte, la laissant sangloter contre son cœur. Il profita de ce moment comme s’il était le dernier. Mais il ne devait pas rester exposé, trop de monde passait à leur côté, les caméras de sécurité des commerçants pouvaient saisir l’image du Soldat. Il ne pouvait pas le permettre.

\- Allons chez toi, proposa-t-il.

En quelques minutes, ils furent _à la maison_. Le Soldat se tint bien dans l’ascenseur, restant à un bon mètre d’écart. Toutefois, dès que la porte fut ouverte et qu’il put sonder tout l’appartement, il se précipita sur Mathilda pour l’embrasser. Le Soldat était frénétique, les gestes tremblants, la respiration haletante, impossible de quitter le contact de ses lèvres.

\- Où est la chambre ? bégaya-t-il.

\- Au fond du couloir.

Les blousons, pulls et pantalons se retrouvèrent abandonnés sur le sol tout au long de leur progression vers ladite pièce. Il la souleva dans ses bras pour la déposer délicatement sur le lit, agissant avec prudence de ne pas blesser son bébé. À bout de souffle, il lui retira les derniers vestiges de sa lingerie, embrassant avec passion son corps. Mathilda était magnifique enceinte, son corps avait pris en poids, elle semblait moins chétive et plus épanouie.

Dire qu’il lui fit l’amour désespérément fut un euphémisme. Il se raccrocha à la jeune femme comme à une bouée. Le besoin de sa chaleur c’était faite ressentir chaque jour depuis son arrivé à la base d’Alexander Pierce. La frustration de ne pas pouvoir la voir aussi facilement qu’il l’avait espéré, avait engendré dans son esprit une facette de sa personnalité qu’il ne connaissait pas.

Couvert de sueur, encore haletant de leurs ébats, 22 encercla la jeune femme dans le creux de ses bras. Il ne voulait plus la lâcher. Du moins pas pour les prochaines heures. Mathilda était éreintée, elle somnolait déjà contre son cou. Elle était bien, paisible et heureuse.

\- C’est une fille 22, chuchota-t-elle, le sommeil la gagnant, on va avoir une petite fille.

Et sur ce dernier petit mot, elle fut emportée par les songes.

Le Soldat de l’Hiver embrassa son front, le sourire aux lèvres. Sa main de titane se posa sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Il savait que le petit être qui grandissait en elle était une partie de lui, une partie qui n’était presque pas humaine. Il était génétiquement modifié à la fois par un sérum de supersoldat et des nanoparticules conçues à partir d’une pierre extraterrestre, afin de rendre compatible son bras cybernétique avec sa chair et ses os.

Qu’est-ce que son cocktail particulier allait faire avec les gênes normaux d’un humain ?

De plus, il ne savait pas ce que le sérum de supersoldat contenait. 22 espérait qu’elle soit en parfaite santé. Il angoissait qu’elle développe des problèmes physiques et/ou organiques comme les victimes de Tchernobyl. Cependant, sa plus grande crainte, était qu’elle développe des aptitudes identiques aux siennes. Dans les deux cas, l’inquiétude était palpable.

Le Soldat se leva du lit, resserrant les couvertures autour de Mathilda. Il se balada dans les pièces remarquant avec quelle délicatesse elle avait décoré son appartement. Il s’approcha du sapin où Oscar était endormi à son pied. Cette coutume de Noël ne lui était pas étrangère mais n’avait aucun sens pour lui. Ce n’était pas une question de perte de temps et d’inutilité commerciale, mais plutôt parce qu’on lui avait retiré ce besoin de s’attacher à des choses. Le recalibrage neurologique était prévu aussi à cet effet, supprimer tous les désirs humains.

Alors comment expliquer ce qu’il ressentait pour Mathilda ? Ce désir constant de la toucher ? De se sentir constamment harcelé par l’envie de se fondre en elle ? Le sexe était pourtant une partie qu’Hydra avait supprimé de ses instincts. Il y avait moins d’une heure il avait eu du sexe intense et son corps réclamait encore.

Alors qu’il retournait vers ce que son désir et son appétit réclamait, il remarqua une petite pancarte en bois rose orné d’un lapin accroché sur une porte.

Il l’ouvrit et alluma la lumière inconsciemment avant de se sentir faiblir. Devant lui, se dressait la pouponnière, toute rose et orné de dessins et de fleurs sur les murs. Des oursons en peluches se hissaient à l’unisson sur une étagère, des livres encore emballés siégeaient dans un carton… et le berceau ! Lorsqu’il posa sa main de titane sur le bois, il recula.

Comment pourrait-il prendre soin de son bébé avec un bras comme le sien ? Il était un monstre dans tous les sens du terme. Il ne devait pas devenir père, c’était une énorme erreur. Il finirait par lui faire du mal. Il allait devoir prendre une décision et cela n’était guère encourageant pour Mathilda.

Il s’apprêtait à quitter cette pièce et ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds lorsqu’il vit un petit cadre montrant une échographie. La première photo de sa fille. Il sentit ses yeux le picoter. Il n’allait pas avoir le choix. Si ce qu’il ressentait était de l’amour alors ça faisait mal. Le mieux qu’il puisse faire pour cet enfant, c’était de rester éloigné !

Il sortit de la chambre du bébé et retourna à Mathilda pour la serrer contre lui. Elle dormait toujours et il savait qu’à son réveil, il allait lui faire du mal.

Dans quelques heures, au matin de Noël, il la quitterait pour de bon et ne reviendrait jamais dans sa vie.

Mathilda se réveilla dans le début de soirée, le sommeil lui avait fait du bien. L’homme qui était contre elle, dormait paisiblement. Tout était parfait.

Elle se leva dans le but de leur préparer un petit dîner, du moins avec l’espoir qu’il reste. La télé en fond sonore, elle préparait des plats typiquement russes. Elle s’activait à la tâche quand elle sentit deux bras fort l’encercler par la taille et le contact des lèvres sur sa clavicule.

\- Bonjour, le salua-t-elle avec un grand sourire heureux.

\- Bonjour, répondit le soldat le ton un peu plus amer.

Elle se retourna de ses fourneaux pour un doux baiser. Rien n’était plus beau que d’avoir l’homme qu’elle aimait à la maison. Elle se sentait vivante et heureuse, ce qui après tous ces mois de tristesses étaient une bénédiction.

Amusez-vous à imaginer le Soldat de l’Hiver, ne portant rien d’autres qu’un tablier rose. Ce dernier en train de préparer une sauce devant une gazinière et vous verrez l’intégralité des agents Hydra piquer un fou rire. Mathilda avait l’art pour faire perdre toute crédibilité à un super assassin. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la jeune femme se saisisse de son appareil photo et prenne un cliché volé.

Le dîner était délicieux. Un repas de fête comme rarement elle en avait fait. 22 pour sa part n’avait jamais aussi bien mangé. Loin était la nourriture d’Hydra contrôlé, au goût douteux et à la couleur nauséeuse. Le calme était apaisant.

Puis, Breaking News fit un flash spécial concernant le meurtre du sénateur Bailey, abattu par une balle dans la boîte crânienne. Les faits eurent lieu tôt dans la matinée. Un fusil sniper Barrett M82 a été retrouvé à plus de 3600 mètres dans une tour désaffectée. Un tir impossible d’après les scientifiques, même pour le plus chevronné des tireurs d’élites ! Le dernier en date d’avoir réussi un tel exploit était le Sergent Carlos Hathcock en février 1967 sur une distance de 2286 mètres lors de la guerre du Viêt Nam.

Mathilda regarda 22, il ne baissait pas les yeux de l’écran.

\- Je croyais que tu ne devais laisser aucune trace de tes actions, essaya-t-elle, pourtant tu as laissé ton arme.

Toujours les yeux fixés sur les images qui défilaient devant lui, 22 resta silencieux. Pourtant Mathilda savait qu’il ne pouvait s’agir que de lui. Le Soldat avait été très clair la première fois qu’il lui avait expliqué à quoi il était entraîné. Les cas les plus extrêmes, donc les plus sensibles. Elle soupira, las d’être confrontée à son mutisme. Elle se laissa glisser malgré tout contre lui, sentir la froideur de son bras d’acier.

\- Parfois il vaut mieux laisser son arme et aucune empreinte, exposa finalement 22.

Mathilda se redressa pour lui faire face.

\- Le Barrett M82 est un fusil sniper utilisé par bon nombre de nation, continua-t-il, la police se retrouvera prit dans un engrenage administratif entre le FBI, le JAG et le NCIS. Finalement, ils perdront plus de temps dans la mise en accord de leurs services que de retrouver le sniper. Et j’étais pressé de te voir, inutile de m’encombrer de l’arme.

\- C’est toi qui l’a abattu ? 

Mathilda connaissait déjà la réponse. Il venait de l’avouer mais elle voulait vraiment l’entendre, ignorant le fait qu’il était pressé de la voir.

\- Oui, répondit-il sans réaction.

La future maman ne savait pas ce qui lui faisait le plus de mal, savoir que 22 ne ressentait réellement rien ou qu’il soit si honnête avec elle. Techniquement, plus vous en savez sur quelqu’un comme lui, plus vous êtes sujette à vous faire éliminer. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, il fallait qu’elle sache.

\- Est-ce que à chaque fois qu’on s’est vu où que tu as déposé un courrier à l’hôtel, tu as tué quelqu’un ? 

\- Oui, ce sont mes missions, maintenu-t-il sans préambule.

Son regard était fixé sur la jeune femme. Ses yeux ne trahissaient aucun remord, aucune émotion. Comme-ci cela était banal, normal.

Mathilda savait qu’il était programmé pour cela, comme un robot. Pourtant, dans son côté monstrueux, il était si doux, si tendre avec elle. Ses gestes étaient délicats, comme-ci elle était une petite chose fragile et précieuse. Sa touche, ses caresses, la manière dont il lui faisait l’amour…

Il n’avait rien d’un Soldat entraîné pour tuer. Il était même plus affectueux et charnel que tous les hommes qu’elle avait connus. 22 est exceptionnel en tant qu’homme, ou compagnon. Mais malgré cela, elle ne pouvait pas ignorer qu’il tuait des gens et qu’à chaque fois qu’ils se voyaient des innocents tombaient. La crainte et la douleur poignarda son cœur quand elle eut une révélation sur le comportement de 22. Et peut-être que sa réponse lui ouvrirait les yeux sur ses sentiments.

Mais est-ce que cela changerait quelque chose ? Après tout, il avait tout fait pour garder un œil sur elle et leur bébé, pour les protéger mais…

\- Si ta mission c’était moi ou ta fille, tu nous tuerais ? finit-elle par demander les yeux gonflés de larmes.

Le Soldat de l’Hiver resta longuement silencieux comme plongé dans une longue réflexion.

\- Je dois remplir mes missions, fut sa réponse.

Mathilda poussa comme un cri rauque avant d’éclater en sanglot. C’était plus que ce qu’elle pouvait supporter. Elle se leva et s’éloigna un maximum de l’homme dont elle était tombée stupidement amoureuse. Elle manquait d’air, ses poumons n’arrivaient plus à inspirer l’oxygène. Sa tête lui tournait, s’engouffrant dans les abîmes obscurs de l’inconscience.

Lorsqu’elle reprit connaissance, elle sentit quelque chose de froid sur son front. L’esprit encore flou, elle mit quelques instant avant de se rappeler l’horrible vérité. Sa main se posa sur le gant mouillé déposé sur sa tête. Elle était allongée sur le canapé. Elle ne semblait souffrir d’aucun traumatisme. Elle se redressa pour constater que 22 était assis sur le sol, la tête baissée. Ses longs cheveux noirs cachant son visage. Elle se leva prudemment et s’agenouilla tant bien que mal devant lui.

\- Hey ! l’interpella-t-elle en lui relevant le visage.

Elle fut choquée de voir les yeux de 22 rouges et gonflés, il avait l’air misérable.

\- Combien de temps je suis resté dans les pommes ? a-t-elle demandé en désignant le canapé.

\- Une dizaine de minutes, fut une réponse brisée.

Mathilda se molesta intérieurement. Entre le moment où elle lui avait posé la fatidique question et son malaise, il s’était passé quelque chose de pénible pour le Winter Soldier. À la réflexion, il était programmé pour remplir ses missions. Une fois une cible donnée, il devait l’éradiquer. Il n’avait pas le choix, il subissait un conditionnement forcé. Il avait réfléchi avant de lui donner sa réponse, peut-être qu’il n’avait jamais envisagé ce cas de figure jusqu’à ce qu’elle l’émette. Dans ce cas, la révélation de ces propos était tout autant douloureux pour elle comme pour lui.

\- Je ferais en sorte que ta fille et moi ne devenions jamais ta mission 22, lui assura-t-elle tout bas en déposant une caresse dans ses cheveux.

Il l’encercla dans ses bras. Laissant courir de long soupir qui ressemblait plus à des sanglots qu’à une respiration saccadée.

\- Merci, susurra-t-il comme soulagé.

Ce simple mot consolida les pensées de Mathilda. Jamais 22 ne leur ferais du mal, il les protégerait. Mais s’il était obligé, il n’en aurait pas le choix.

\- Je vais quitter ta vie. La tienne et celle de l’enfant, révéla-t-il dans un souffle en prenant ses distances.

Mathilda fut sortie de ses pensées par ses mots abrupts. Était-il sérieux ?

\- Quoi ? exhorta Mathilda.

Le Winter Soldier lui saisit les épaules et prit une grande inspiration. Il lui devait des explications. Il ne pouvait pas partir sans lui dire tous les dangers qu’elle encourait s’il restait près d’elle et du bébé.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens exactement pour toi, confia-t-il honnêtement, mais je ne veux pas qu’il t’arrive du mal, ni au bébé. J’appartiens à une organisation militairement surentraîné qui gouvernera bientôt le monde. Je suis un produit, une machine, un monstre à leur ordre. Je n’ai pas le choix. Je ne serais qu’un obstacle dans ta vie et je ne serais jamais un père pour elle.

Mathilda était abasourdit. Il n’était même pas encore minuit que son carrosse s’était déjà transformé en citrouille. Autant qu’il la poignarde dans le cœur, l’effet serait le même. Au lieu de ressentir de la peine, elle fut enivrée de colère.

Avant qu’elle ne puisse se rattraper, la gifle était partie.

\- Lâche ! cria-t-elle, tu n’es pas une machine ni un monstre, tu es un homme. Tu es exactement comme tous les hommes. Dès que la situation devient trop difficile, vous prenez vos jambes à votre cou et vous vous sauvez. Tu m’as fait venir à New York dans le prétexte de me protéger et maintenant tu te barres ?! La vérité c’est que tu as la trouille ! 

Dans sa colère, Mathilda n’avait pas remarqué les poings serrés du Soldat de l’Hiver. Son expression avait changé en quelque chose de beaucoup plus bestial. Il entendait ce qu’elle lui disait. Cependant, toute sa concentration était focalisé sur les picotements qui se diffusaient sur sa joue droite. Immédiatement après son geste, son protocole d’action et de mission s’était mis en route. Quand Mathilda sentit la main de titane se resserrer sur son cou et être poussée violement contre le mur, elle se tut. Il serrait si fort que l’air n’arrivait plus à ses poumons. Sa colère fut vite balayée, remplacer par la peur et le chagrin.

\- Je dois te tuer, ragea-t-il en la frappant au visage.

Mathilda tomba à terre. Elle avait déclenché un mécanisme qu’elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Le nez et la pommette en sang, la jeune femme chercha à reprendre de l’air dans ses poumons. Instinctivement, elle protégea son bébé en serra les mains sur son ventre, sachant que c’était inutile. Le Soldat de l’Hiver posa un genou à terre pour la surplomber et s’apprêtait à lui assigner le coup fatal.

\- Accomplis ta mission et tue moi ! Tue notre enfant ! gémit Mathilda, le sang mêlé aux larmes.

Elle capitulait, son regard, son expression ne cherchait pas le combat. Elle était résignée. Le Soldat de l’Hiver sonda sa victime, sa cible et il ne vit que le reflet du monstre qui allait se damner.

Et il les entendit ; les battements du cœur, fort et plein de vitalité. _Un cœur de glace_ , doux et vivant. Ses yeux se portèrent sur le ventre portant son enfant. Sa fille.

Comme se réveillant d’un cauchemar, 22 poussa un cri et se recula de la jeune femme horrifiée par ce qu’il venait de commettre. Il tomba au sol en position fœtal et se mit à pleurer pour la vie chère.

\- Fuis-moi, je suis dangereux ! hurla-t-il entre ses larmes

Mais au lieu de cela, Mathilda rampa jusqu’à lui et l’enferma dans ses bras. Elle avait besoin de lui, comme lui avait besoin d’elle. À force de traiter quelqu’un comme un monstre, il finit par le devenir.

\- Je ne te fuirais jamais, dit-elle tout doucement en caressant ses cheveux pour l’apaiser. Je sais que tu es dangereux, que tu peux péter les plombs en quelques secondes. Tu as été programmé pour tuer, c’est toi qui me l’a dit. Pourtant, tu viens de déroger à ton programme. Je suis en vie.

Les sanglots et les gémissements se turent doucement. Le Soldat de l’Hiver se calma, en pleine réflexion. Ce qu’elle disait était vrai, il n’était pas allé jusqu’au bout de sa mission car il s’y était refusé. Il avait choisi son libre arbitre. Il avait choisi de ne pas faire de mal à sa fille. Il avait choisi de garder en vie Mathilda. Il avait brisé ses protocoles d’actions. Son calibrage neuronal n’avait pas réussi à le soustraire de sa mission.

Il se redressa et regarda Mathilda. Son nez et sa pommette étaient en sang. L’hématome commençait à être visible sur sa joue.

_Mais qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ? songea 22 horrifié._

Il courut dans la salle de bain pour la trousse de secours. Mathilda encore sonnée par le coup qu’elle avait pris n’avait pas la force de le suivre ou même de se relever. Elle le vit revenir près d’elle avec de la glace et des pansements. Avec délicatesse, il l’a prise dans ses bras et l’aida à s’asseoir sur le divan. Sans un mot, il soigna ses blessures.

Il y eut un long silence, avant que Mathilda ne demande :

\- « Raconte-moi tout de toi 22. Pour qui tu travailles ? Ce qui se passe quand tu ne remplis pas tes missions ? Ce que tu ressens ? Tout. Aie confiance en moi. »

Le Soldat fixa un instant son regard avant de s’y dérober, comme honteux. Qui ne le serais pas après ce qu’il avait fait ?

Il n’était pas comme les hommes qui battent leur femme au quotidien. Non, lui c’était un mécanisme conditionné dans ses neurones. Mais cela n’enlevait pas la culpabilité qu’il ressentait.

Il l’avait frappé fort, sans ménagement au risque de blesser le bébé.

Blesser ?! Quel humour, il allait la tuer.

Il caressa son visage, pris place à ses côtés et chercha un moyen de se faire pardonner.

Quand il commença à répondre à ses questions, il ne pouvait plus s’arrêter. Il a parlé d’Hydra, de Strucker, de Pierce, de la salle de recalibrage, des entraînements intensifs et de ses missions. Il aborda le sujet de ses punitions et comment il le torturait avec le NADEFEI. Ce que ce dernier produisait sur son corps et son cerveau. La manière dont il lui effaçait la mémoire et comment il leur servait parfois de cobaye.

Par moment, Mathilda se mettait à pleurer durant son récit et il la consolait dans ses bras. Et parfois c’était l’inverse. Après plusieurs heures de confidences, 22 finit par lui avouer que peut-être ce qu’il ressentait pour elle était de l’amour. Néanmoins, il n’avait aucune certitude ni d’éléments de comparaison pour le savoir.

Mais Mathilda savait ! Elle n’avait pas besoin de plus. Alors, quand elle s’est confiée à lui sur son enfance désastreuse, elle lui fit remarquer qu’ils avaient des points en commun. Elle lui parla de son père violent, d’une mère alcoolique et de sa sœur jumelle décédée à l’âge de 8 ans d’une noyade. De son agression à la fac, des hommes qui étaient passé dans sa vie et qu’il l’avait traité comme un déchet. Que la seule chose de bien qui était arrivé dans sa vie, c’était son métier d’infirmière au service pédiatrique. Et la seule fois où elle eut goûté au bonheur, c’était dans ses bras.

\- Ne nous abandonnes pas 22 !

Serrée contre son torse, Mathilda pria de toute ses forces qu’il revienne sur sa décision de quitter leur vie.

Il la berça pendant un moment, profitant juste de sa chaleur. Il était bouleversé de savoir à quel point elle pouvait l’aimer. Malgré son comportement violent, elle lui faisait confiance. Le fait qu’elle se sente en sécurité auprès de lui était étonnant. Elle l’avait bien expliqué, avoir un tueur professionnel comme petit amis ou père était non négligeable. Il serait les protéger mieux que quiconque. Elle avait raison. Mais ça ne serait pas suffisant !

\- Je vais vous entraîner, dicta 22 après une longue réflexion.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? se mit à espérer Mathilda.

Le soldat de l’Hiver vint se placer entre ses genoux, le visage de la jeune femme prit en coupe dans ses mains.

\- Je vais vous former pour vous protéger quand je ne serais pas près de vous.

Et il l’embrassa.

Non, il n’allait pas les quitter.

Non, il n’abandonnerait pas sa famille.

Non, il ne sera pas un père mais un entraîneur.

Il était réellement sûr de sa décision cette fois. Mathilda était bien trop tenace pour le laisser aller. Elle ne le permettrait pas et maintenant, elle savait tout sur lui. Comme lui, savait tout sur elle. Elle était devenue bien trop importante pour lui de toute façon.

Combien de temps aurait-il tenu avant de ressentir le besoin de la voir ?

Ils passèrent le matin de Noël au lit et 22 s’est vite rendu compte que faire l’amour à une femme enceinte qui atteignait son 8e mois de grossesse était plus sport qu’autre chose.

Elle finit par s’endormir, laissant 22 prendre une douche et se rhabiller enfin. Il lui écrivit un mot avant de partir. La base ne tarderait pas à remarquer son absence et il préférait éviter que Pierce soit mis au courant de son escapade.

Avec un dernier baiser sur ses cheveux et son ventre, il quitta l’immeuble.

Quand Mathilda émergea de Morphée, elle trouva une lettre à la place de son supersoldat assassin.

_Mathilda,_

_Je dois repartir avant qu’on ne remarque ma trop longue absence._

_Tu me manques déjà._

_Je te promets que je viendrais te voir le plus souvent qu’il met possible._

_Prends soin de toi et de notre bébé._

Elle étreignit la lettre. L’avenir n’allait pas être si mal après tout !

N’est-ce pas ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Détachement mobile à vocation particulière = détachement de la Militsia à vocation particulière. C’est le nom générique pour désigner les unités de forces spéciales du ministère de l’intérieur russe et anciennement de l’URSS.


	3. Blake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky rencontre enfin sa fille et apprends à reconnaître ses sentiments comme de l’amour. Son conditionnement commence à s’effondrer.

Hôpital Centrale de Bellevue,

Manhattan, New York

11 Février 2001

Mathilda sentit les premières contractions tôt dans la matinée. Elle s’était rendu seule à l’hôpital centrale de Bellevue lorsque la poche des eaux s’était rompue. Le chauffeur du taxi avait eu la gentillesse de l’accompagner jusqu’à l’accueil des urgences. Il s’était même proposé d’appeler le père du bébé.

\- Elle n’a pas de père, avait répondu Mathilda.

Le chauffeur du taxi avait souri et soupiré en lui souhaitant bonne chance. Elle n’était pas la première à avoir fini dans son taxi en plein travail et être une mère célibataire. La nouvelle génération était vraiment irresponsable et immature. Enfin, c’était le point de vue personnel d’un homme dans la cinquantaine qui avait travaillé dur toute sa vie pour nourrir sa famille.

Mathilda partageait la chambre de travail avec d’autres mamans. Elles étaient toutes avec leurs conjoints. Les futurs papas étaient présents pour soutenir et cajoler leur femme dans les moments de douleurs.

Mathilda était seule ! Quand les contractions devenaient trop fortes, elle serrait les draps au lieu d’une main douce et chaleureuse. Cette solitude lui poignardait le cœur et elle jalousait toutes ses femmes qui ne se rendaient pas compte de la chance qu’elles avaient.

Elle ne cessait de penser à 22. Le vouloir à ses côtés, qu’il fasse exactement ce que les autres faisaient. Mais depuis Noël, elle n’avait plus aucunes nouvelles.

Dans son esprit, elle rejouait les scènes où 22 l’abandonnait. Certes, il avait changé d’avis, lui avait promis de rester et de les entraîner. Mais au final, il avait surement dû faire un autre choix.

Ou… il était mort !

Avec une autre contraction et cette nouvelle idée qui venait de germer dans sa jolie petite tête blonde, elle se mit à pleurer.

Alerter, les infirmières venèrent la réconforter, lui dire qu’elle faisait du bon travail et qu’elle était courageuse.

Une d’entre elle, resta près d’elle après ses heures de services. La femme d’une quarantaine d’années avait un vécu et elle se mit à lui raconter ses aventures dans le service.

Catherine Matthews travaillait comme puéricultrice depuis près de 20 ans. Elle avait trois enfants deux garçons et une fille de 17 à 13 ans. Elle avait quelque chose qui apaisa Mathilda et sa présence était une bénédiction pendant les contractions.

\- Parlez-moi de vous Mathilda, où est le père de ce petit bout de choux ? 

Mathilda eut presque envie de rire. Sa vie était une farce, où Dieu s’amusait avec son karma pour la rendre dingue.

\- Il est mort, un accident quand je vivais en Russie.

Le pieux mensonge était sorti facilement afin de protéger le secret de 22, et de tenir éloigner Hydra de son enfant. Il l’avait averti que les agents de l’Hydre étaient infiltrés partout et qu’il ne fallait faire confiance à personne. Mais peut-être aussi que cela était vrai ! Peut-être que 22 était mort.

Comment faire le deuil de quelqu’un qui est déjà un fantôme ?

La nurse resta à ses côtés jusqu’à la tombée de la nuit. Mais l’enfant tardait à venir au monde. Mathilda regarda passer les mamans, et avoir leur bébé.

Au bout de 14 heures de travail, Mathilda était prête à jeter l’éponge. Son gynécologue, le Dr Robinson vînt une fois de plus regarder son col.

\- Il est presque 23 heures, un peu plus de 14 heures de travail… et bien vous êtes courageuses Mathilda. On va regarder un peu cela… 

Le docteur sourit.

\- Bien, je pense qu’il est temps de l’emmener en salle d’accouchement 

Mathilda soupira de soulagement. Son calvaire allait enfin prendre fin et sa fille serait bientôt dans ses bras. Du moins, c’est ce qu’elle croyait.

Accoucher n’était pas aussi facile qu’elle le pensait. Elle avait la sensation de mettre au monde un saint Bernard avec son tonneau.

Les infirmières et le Docteur Robinson l’encourageaient, cependant Mathilda était à bout de force. Malgré qu’elle était entouré, la sensation d’être seule était écrasante. Elle ne cessait de penser à 22, de le vouloir près d’elle. Il n’avait été qu’un homme de passage dans ses neufs derniers mois, néanmoins il avait marqué sa vie plus qu’aucun autres auraient pu le faire.

S’accrochant à ses dernières forces, elle fit tout ce que le Docteur Robinson lui disait. Il la guidait dans chaque étape.

Jusqu’à ce que…

\- Elle est là, c’est une belle petite fille.

Lorsqu’il lui remit dans ses bras Mathilda n’arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Sa fille, le petite être qui avait grandi affectueusement dans son abdomen était enfin là. Elle avait deux semaines d’avance par rapport à la date prévu, mais elle était magnifique.

Les nurses prirent le nouveau-né en charge pour les soins, Mathilda ne la quittant pas des yeux. Elle voulait s’assurer que personne ne prenne sa petite fille. La crainte constante qu’Hydra vienne l’enlever. Les mêmes craintes que 22 lui avait confiés.

Lorsque la pédiatre lui remis sa fille dans ses bras, Mathilda sut enfin que sa vie allait être incroyable. Comment ne pourrait-elle être autrement ? Elle tenait dans son jonc une partie de 22.

\- Comment va s’appeler ce petit ange ? demanda une infirmière

Mathilda regarda longuement sa fille.

\- Blake, répondit-elle.

Elle regarda la nurse déposer un bracelet de naissance au poignet de sa fille, avec le nom de Blake Krichkaya écris au stylo noire sur le ruban rose.

Tout en observant sa petite Blake, elle entendait le Docteur Robinson donner au pédiatre les notations de santé de sa fille :

\- Blake Krichkaya, née le 12 février 2001 à 00h06 heure locale. Poids : 2kg900, Taille : 48 cm, très bon réflexe locomoteur… 

Oui, sa fille était parfaite. Elle avait déjà une belle petite chevelure blonde, de grands yeux éveillés et des traits qui lui rappelait 22.

Elle lutta contre le sommeil pour la garder le plus longtemps possible contre elle. Et finalement, après le combat qu’elle venait de mener, elle sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

Après trois longs jours à la maternité et toujours sans nouvelles de 22, elles rentrèrent à leur appartement. Mère et fille !

\- Te voilà à la maison ma chérie.

La jeune maman regarda par la grande baie vitrée, cherchant un poing au hasard. Sa fille dans ses bras dormait paisiblement. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées quand quelqu’un sonna à la porte.

Après un léger sursaut elle alla ouvrir sachant qu’il s’agissait de son voisin de palier.

\- Bonjour Sean, salua la jeune maman.

\- Hello Mathilda, salua à son tour le jeune homme, Oscar a été très sage mais il a hâte de rencontrer sa jeune maîtresse.

Le jeune homme d’une vingtaine d’année déposa le chat dans l’appartement. La boule de poil se rendit directement sur son canapé préféré.

\- Tu me fais mentir Pussy Cat, ce n’est pas sympa.

Mathilda se mit à rire en l’invitant à entrer. Sean était un excellent voisin, il était amical, serviable et plutôt bel homme. Rien de plus normal pour un mannequin.

Sean se rendit vers le cosy, déjà tout en admiration devant la beauté de Blake.

\- Mon Dieu ce qu’elle est belle, s’exclama-t-il, tout aussi belle que la maman.

Mathilda rougit. _Quel charmeur celui-là pensa-t-elle._

Le jeune homme demanda la permission de la prendre dans ses bras. Il la berçait tendrement en lui racontant comment elle allait faire souffrir les hommes, de quoi elle devait se méfier et tout un tas de précautions qui fit sourire Mathilda.

\- Hey, petite demoiselle, tu portes le pyjama que j’ai conseillé à maman de te prendre. C’est bien, good girl ! Tu vas voir je connais plein de boutiques super sympa.

\- Doucement Sean, elle a déjà les placards qui débordent, gronda la jeune maman.

Connaissant un peu le jeune mannequin, elle devait s’attendre à ce que sa fille porte du Gucci ou du Guess dans les mois qui allaient suivre.

Le jeune garçon complétement sous le charme du bébé haussa les épaules et chantonna « Macho Man ». Mathilda roula des yeux.

_Je sens que je vais devoir acheter une seconde armoire pensa-t-elle amusée._

Une fois seule, Mathilda berçait Blake dans un Rocking Chair tout en lui donnait son biberon. C’était un moment de grâce où le calme et le silence était apaisant. Elle se mit à lui raconter une fois de plus comment elle avait rencontré son papa, comment il était, ce qu’il faisait et les méchants qui le forçaient à faire du mal. Elle se refusait de lui cacher la vérité, elle était sûr que sa fille serait suffisamment intelligente pour ne pas en parler autour d’elle. C’est bien qu’elle sache qui était son père si par malheur jamais il ne revenait.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle se mit en quête de trouver une nourrice. Elle avait une place qui se libérait dans un Starbucks, et le patron était d’accord pour qu’elle travaille à mi-temps. Mathilda avait une multitude de projet, un travail bien sûr, mais reprendre ses études de médecines également. Retourner dans un service pédiatrique était ce qu’elle aimait vraiment faire, et sa fille méritait d’avoir plus que ce qu’elle pouvait lui offrir pour l’instant. Si 22 ne revenait pas, alors, elle ferait le nécessaire pour qu’elle puisse s’entraîner avec Blake aux Art Martiaux et aux maniements des armes. Et par-dessus tout, tenir éloigner Hydra de sa fille. Donc, aucune analyse de sang ni de séjour à l’hôpital. Mathilda savait qu’il y avait une possibilité pour que le génotype de sa fille soit identique à celui de son père ou même muter.

Mathilda se préparait mentalement et physiquement. Elle réalisa que 22 avait raison, elle était bien plus forte que ce qu’elle croyait. Jamais elle n’aurait imaginé cacher des armes dans son appartement, ni les nettoyer. Et pourtant, c’est ce qu’elle faisait.

Mathilda allait protéger sa fille contre Hydra.

***

Deux mois s’étaient écoulés, Blake était de plus en plus éveillée. Elle ne faisait pas encore ses nuits mais c’était un bébé calme. Comme l’avait pressenti Mathilda, Sean avait acheté des dizaines de robes de grands couturiers pour Blake. Rare était les fois où elle ne rentrait pas du travail pour surprendre Sean avec la nourrice en train de faire des essayages sur sa fille.

C’était la vie que Mathilda avait toujours rêver. Seul ombre au tableau ; aucunes nouvelles de 22. La jeune femme sentait son cœur s’envahir de chagrin à chaque fois que ses pensées se tournait vers son grand brun ténébreux.

La neige et le froid avait disparue. Le printemps avait semé les premiers rayons chauds ici et là entre les fleurs et les chants des oiseaux. La mère et la fille, se promenaient dans Central Park le week-end et parfois Mathilda cherchait 22 des yeux. Elle s’attendait toujours à le voir au détour d’un bosquet, ou derrière un arbre…

Il était tard dans la nuit lorsque Mathilda fut réveillé par un bruit sourd. Quelqu’un cherchait à crocheter la serrure de la porte d’entrée. Premier réflexe, elle se saisit de son 9mm caché sous son oreiller. Sans faire de bruit, elle longea dans la pénombre le couloir menant à l’intrus. La porte s’ouvrit lentement, laissant glisser une ombre. Un homme. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle ne songeait qu’à sa fille qui dormait paisiblement dans son berceau.

\- Bouge encore et je t’éclate la cervelle, ragea-t-elle la pointe du canon sur la tête de l’homme.

L’homme se fixa un bref instant, avant de ceinturer d’un geste vif Mathilda. Le 9 mm tomba lourdement au sol.

Elle s’apprêtait à hurler quand une main glacée bloqua sa bouche.

\- C’est moi Mathilda, fit l’homme.

La jeune femme se déroba de son emprise pour appuyer sur l’interrupteur. Elle avait reconnu la voix, cependant elle voulait être vraiment sûr que son esprit ne lui jouait pas des tours.

\- 22, sanglota-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

Le Soldat de l’Hiver tout aussi ému rendit l’étreinte. Il fut un temps très long… trop long avant qu’il puisse sentir à nouveau son parfum, sentir son corps contre le sien. Il ferma la porte, s’assurant que personne n’avait entendu quoique ce soit. L’instant d’après, 22 soulevait Mathilda dans ses bras l’embrassant désespérément. La jeune femme était clouée au mur, ses pieds ne touchant plus le sol. Ils dû rompre le baiser pour reprendre leur souffle.

\- J’ai cru que tu étais mort, s’exclama Mathilda, je n’avais pas de nouvelles, je ne savais pas où tu étais, j’étais…

\- Chut, il la fit taire par un autre baiser, cette fois-ci plus doux.

\- J’ai été envoyé en mission en Allemagne, raconta 22 tenant toujours étroitement la jeune femme, j’y suis resté près d’un mois avant de pouvoir rentrer. Ensuite, Pierce m’a envoyé en Californie puis au Texas. J’ai beaucoup bougé. Je n’arrêtais pas de penser à toi et au bébé. Où est-elle ? 

Mathilda sourit, à la fois heureuse et en colère qu’Hydra l’avait une fois de plus envoyé en mission. Cela signifiait que des hommes ou des femmes étaient récemment mort. Ce n’étais jamais une bonne nouvelle.

Elle le conduisit vers la chambre du bébé. Le Soldat de l’Hiver remarqua immédiatement le nom gravé sur le bordereau de bois du lapin rose : « Blake ».

Lorsqu’il pénétra dans la chambre, il retint son souffle. Il regarda Mathilda se pencher sur le berceau et prendre délicatement un petit être qui poussait des petits gémissements.

Doucement la jeune femme se tourna vers 22 et lui tendit sa fille. Instinctivement il se recula d’un pas, incertain de ce qu’il devait faire.

\- Prends-là, tu ne lui feras pas de mal, l’encouragea Mathilda

Ravalant sa salive, le Winter Soldier avança ses bras pour saisir avec la plus grande tendresse sa petite fille. L’émotion qu’il ressentit à cet instant déboula dans ses membres comme un raz de marée. Il crut que ses jambes allaient céder sous lui, que sa poitrine allait exploser sous la pression énorme qui s’y engouffrait ou que même les tremblements de son corps allaient créer un séisme. Non, au lieu de tous cela, il sentit les vagues de larmes rouler sur ses joues.

Mathilda voulu graver ce moment dans sa mémoire. L’homme qu’elle aimait était revenu. Il était vivant. Et il tenait leur fille dans ses bras.

\- Elle est magnifique, dit 22 la voix plus aigüe qu’il n’aurait voulu.

\- Elle te ressemble, fit remarquer Mathilda

Reniflant, 22 souleva un peu plus son bébé pour embrasser son front. Il était déjà certain avant sa naissance que cette enfant serait importante dans sa vie. Qu’il ferait tout pour l’a protéger des agents de l’Hydre et de tous les dangers potentiels qui pourraient se trouver sur son chemin. En revanche, ce à quoi il ne s’attendait pas, c’était de ressentir autant d’affection et de sentiments envers Blake. Des sentiments qu’il pourrait peut-être exprimer comme de l’amour implacable et inconditionnel. Bien qu’il ne sache pas réellement à quoi cela pouvait bien ressembler, il pourrait y donner ce nom.

Il passa une bonne partie de la nuit à la garder dans ses bras. La bercer contre son cœur voulant la garder en sécurité. Il se surprit à lui donner son biberon et même la changer avec l’aide de Mathilda. Il avait eu peur de la blesser avec sa force ou avec son bras d’acier, néanmoins tous ces gestes étaient finalement délicat et soucieux de prendre soin de Blake.

Lorsque Blake se rendormit, 22 resta un moment à la contempler dans son berceau. Mathilda l’observa depuis la porte. Il avait coupé ses cheveux longs, le teint moins pâle et le visage rasé de près. Il avait l’air si jeune, 25 ans tout au plus. Pour la toute première fois, elle eut la sensation qu’il était heureux. Il souriait !

Ne voulant pas interrompre ce moment, elle le laissa seul et attendit dans le salon. Elle ramassa le 9mm le tenant fermement dans ses mains et prit place sur le canapé. Oscar ronronnant sur son côté. Elle regarda les lumières de la ville scintiller, le calme si paisible rendant le moment serein.

Le Soldat de l’Hiver embrassa une dernière fois sa fille avant de quitter sa chambre.

Il eut un moment d’arrêt en voyant Mathilda baigner dans les lueurs de la nuit. Elle était assise sur le canapé, les cheveux lâchés tombant en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle ne portait qu’un pull large recouvrant à peine le haut de ses cuisses et entre ses jambes ses mains enveloppaient un 9mm. L’image était d’un érotisme qui ébranla le Soldat de l’Hiver.

Elle remarqua sa présence et lui sourit. C’est tout ce qu’il fallut à 22 pour aller vers elle et se laisser tomber entre ses cuisses. Il se saisit de l’arme et la posa sur le sol s’assurant que le cran de sûreté était fixé. Il l’encercla dans ses bras pour l’embrasser. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que leurs corps nus oublient ses longs mois de séparation. Il aimait la toucher, la voir se cambrer sous son rythme soutenu, entendre ses gémissements. Il avait le contrôle sur son plaisir pendant qu’il lui faisait l’amour. Hydra ne pouvait pas l’atteindre durant ces cours instants où il oubliait ce qu’il était. Le pouvoir de sentir leur peau devenir chaude et couverte de sueurs. De se laisser aller en elle sans retenu… ou presque. Ce fut frustrant au moment où elle le repoussa pour se dégager de son étreinte.

\- Attends, dit-elle haletante, il faut que j’aille chercher quelque chose.

Que diable devait-elle aller chercher ?

Il était là, à genoux, nu comme un ver son excitation levée au garde à vous ne sachant pas quoi faire avec lui-même. Il soupira et s’asseyant sur le canapé il prit conscience qu’une femme qui vous repoussait pendant l’acte intime était déstabilisant voir humiliant.

Quand Mathilda revint, elle tenait quelque chose dans sa main, mais bien trop petit pour que 22 détermine ce que cela était.

Elle se laissa tomber à son tour entre ses jambes, le sourire machiavélique aux lèvres avant d’engouffrer toute sa longueur dans sa bouche. Le Soldat de l’Hiver poussa un cri à la fois surpris et consumé par un plaisir qui lui était inconnus jusqu’ici. Et Dieu, la vue qui s’offrait à lui était déroutante.

\- Je… je…, bégaya-t-il incapable de formuler des mots

Mathilda était fier de voir combien il se tordait sous sa caresse. Quand les gémissements sont devenus plus erratiques, elle a relâché son emprise. Le petit cri frustré qui en suivie était des plus adorable.

Il la regarda déchirer un petit paquet et dérouler un film sur sa longueur.

\- Je pense que ton corps est fait pour être un super reproducteur, lui fit remarquer Mathilda tout en s’agenouillant sur lui, et Blake n’a pas besoin d’un petit frère ou d’une petite sœur dans l’immédiat.

Le Soldat de l’Hiver acquiesça tant bien que mal quand il sentit à nouveau cette chaleur l’envahir. Son rythme était bien plus lent que le sien, il tenta de la pousser à aller plus vite, cependant elle était déterminée à ce que leur ébat dure plus longtemps.

Il la serra plus fort contre lui, ramenant ses hanches plus étroitement aux siennes. Il fallait qu’il la touche encore plus, couvrant son corps de baiser. Mathilda était toujours surprise de constater avec qu’elle douceur et tendresse 22 lui faisait l’amour. Il était un assassin, une machine pour tuer comme il le disait, et pourtant, dans l’intimité il y avait quelque chose de fragile et d’innocent.

Lorsqu’il sentit qu’il ne pourrait plus tenir le rythme de Mathilda, il la renversa sur le sol. Il avait besoin de plus, d’aller plus profondément. D’avoir plus de son contact et de sa chaleur. Mathilda se cambra dans l’orgasme, criant de plaisir. L’effet fut immédiat pour 22, oubliant qu’un bébé de 3 mois dormait, oubliant les voisins… il hurla. Son propre orgasme était implacable, durant plus longtemps que l’ordinaire. Les répliques furent tout aussi délicieuses.

Il se laissa tomber à ses côtés, essoufflés. Mathilda se redressa encore haletante pour retirer le préservatif souillé. Elle sourit en remarquant que 22 était toujours bien raide.

\- Merde, j’ai encore…, commença le Winter Soldier

\- Envie ! coupa Mathilda

Il secoua vivement la tête abasourdie par les réflexes de son propre corps qui ne semblait pas encore repus.

Elle caressa longuement le corps couché sur le sol, embrassant chaque petite parcelle de peau. Elle s’attarda sur ses cicatrices, laissant glisser ses doigts sur le bras d’acier.

Le Soldat de l’Hiver ne pouvait pas quitter la jeune femme des yeux. Ce fut encore plus savoureux pour lui quand sa bouche descendit lentement sur son torse puis son ventre…

Il grogna quand enfin il sentit la chaleur de la bouche de Mathilda le prendre une fois de plus.

\- C’est… c’est bon, réussit-il à dire dans ses gémissements.

Mathilda y mit encore plus d’ardeur. Elle aimait vraiment donner du plaisir à cet homme qui devait souffrir enfermé par ce Pierce, par cette institution de l’ombre Hydra. Elle savait qu’il repartirait mais elle voulait aussi que par ces attentions, il finisse par avoir besoin d’elle plus souvent. Ce qu’elle ne savait pas, c’est qu’elle était depuis longtemps devenu vital au Soldat de l’Hiver.

Ce ne fut pas long avant que 22 ne se cambre pour se laisser envahir par un second orgasme. Il eut juste le temps de repousser la tête de Mathilda avant de venir. Mais pas assez rapide, le visage de la jeune femme fut éclaboussée. 22 s’empressa de saisir son t-shirt pour la ressuyer. Il rougissait, embarrassé par ce qui venait de se passer. Comme un enfant qui avait fait une bêtise.

\- Je suis désolé, s’excusa-t-il la voix tremblante

Mathilda se mit à rire.

\- Rien de mal, le rassura-t-elle, dans certaine situation c’est plutôt sexy.

Le Soldat de L’Hiver rougit de plus belle. C’était amusant de constater que dès que cela touchait au sexe, il pouvait se décomposer ou manquer totalement d’expérience. Cet homme pouvait tuer des personnes sans aucun remord, sans ressentir la moindre culpabilité et se sentir confus pour un moment de tendresse maladroite. En somme, Hydra l’avait bien bousillé !

Quatre préservatifs plus tard, le jeune couple était enfin assoupi. L’endurance de 22 était assez exceptionnelle. Un marin partit en mer pendant 6 mois aurait jalousé ses performances.

Le Soldat de l’Hiver regardait Mathilda dormir dans le creux de son bras d’acier. Elle avait changé. Son corps avait pris en masse musculaire. Elle avait travaillé ses biceps et triceps, ses jambes semblaient plus toniques au touché. Et pour une femme qui avait accouché récemment, ses abdominaux étaient solidement structurés.

_Elle s’entraîne durement, songea 22_

Sa réflexion fut mise à mal lorsqu’il comprit que la jeune femme dormait avec une arme sous son oreiller. Elle lui avait dit qu’elle en avait dissimulé un peu partout dans l’appartement. Au cas où…

C’est le « au cas où » qui le dérangeait.

Ne l’avait-elle pas bloqué dans la porte d’entrée, le crâne menacé par un 9mm ? Sa voix n’avait pas tremblé, elle avait été froide et déterminé. Une pointe de fierté l’envahit malgré lui. Néanmoins, dans le même temps, c’est sa crainte de voir débarquer Hydra pour lui enlever sa fille qui l’avait poussé à en arriver à ces extrémités. 22 se maudissait de lui avoir parler de ce qu’Hydra pourrait lui faire s’ils apprenaient son existence. La jeune femme qui n’était que douceur et amour finirait par se brûler les ailes à son contact.

L’image était belle et bien celle-ci, un ange était tombé amoureux d’un démon au plume noire et métallique.

Le Soldat de l’Hiver poussa un long soupir. Il allait passer beaucoup de temps à former Mathilda aux Arts du combat rapproché. Cela lui avait fait défaut quand elle avait pointé son arme sur sa tête. Sa petite taille était un désavantage certain, mais sa rapidité pourrait faire la différence.

Il était sur le point de se laisser envahir par le sommeil quand il entendit des petits sanglots provenant de la chambre de Blake. Sans réveiller Mathilda, il se leva et alla dans la chambre de sa fille. Elle gigotait comme un beau diable bien décidée à avoir sa collation du matin.

\- Hey petite chose rose, dit-il d’une voix douce tout en prenant sa fille dans ses bras, tu es affamée ? On va voir ce qu’on peut faire. Je sais démonter et remonter un MP7 en 25 seconde, faire un biberon de lait ne doit pas être compliqué.

Installé sur le canapé, il profitait du moment silencieusement. Les yeux dans les yeux, il lui promit de prendre toujours soin d’elle où qu’il soit, quoiqu’il fasse.

\- Je te promets de te former à devenir une vraie tueuse et tu protégeras ta maman. Tu la protégeras des méchants qui sont dehors, des monstres comme moi.

\- Tu n’es pas un monstre 22, intervint Mathilda.

La jeune femme était réveillée depuis un moment, son horloge maternel tournant non-stop depuis la naissance de sa fille. Elle était restée à l’écart pour écouter les confidences du soldat de l’Hydre. Il y avait tant d’amour et de douceur dans le ton de sa voix que Mathilda en fut émue.

Si le Soldat de Hydra n’était suffisamment pas assez bouleversé par sa nouvelle situation de père/mentor, le fait de voir Mathilda aussi sur d’elle avec ce regard rempli d’amour et de compassion était chose faite. Il se décomposa sur la seconde.

\- Je suis un monstre Mathilda et tu le sais, rétorqua-t-il les dents serrées.

La jeune femme hocha la tête refusant de le croire.

\- Non, tu ne l’es pas, le contredisant sèchement. Si tu l’étais, tu m’aurais tué l’année dernière et tu ne tiendrais pas Blake dans tes bras à cet instant. C’est Hydra qui te pousse à faire ces choses, ce sont eux qui ont fait de toi ce que tu es ! Et c’est ce que tu es, qui va nous garder en vie. Tu es quelqu’un de bien 22, au fond de toi, il y a une autre personne. J’en suis sûr et j’ai confiance en toi. Je t’aime.

Le Soldat ravala la boule qui s’était formé dans sa gorge. Mathilda avait l’art pour trouver les mots qui vous perçait le cœur. Il lui sourit, que pouvait-il faire d’autre ?

\- Tu sors ? lui demanda-t-il en remarquant enfin qu’elle était habillée.

La jeune femme portait un jean noir sur un petit pull gris et une veste en cuir marron, loin était sa belle peau nue quand il l’avait quitté du lit. Elle était toujours très belle, toutefois il s’avouait que les moments avec Mathilda étaient parfaits lorsqu’il pouvait sentir tout son corps contre le sien, chaud et enfiévré.

\- Je travaille 22, l’avertit-elle, j’ai un petit boulot pour payer les factures et j’ai repris mes études de médecines. Enfin j’essaye, mon anglais est encore horrible.

Et elle se mit à rire en pensant à toutes les fois où elle avait compris son professeur de travers. Ou même les clients qui venait prendre un café. Les situations étaient cocasses mais les habitués l’apprécient.

\- Il faut que tu t’en ailles, Sean ne va pas tarder à venir garder Blake. Je n’ai pas de nourrice aujourd’hui et il s’est proposé de me la… 

Elle n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que 22 avait déposé leur fille dans le cosy et avait saisi Mathilda par les bras.

\- Tu n’es pas obligé de travailler. Je peux te trouver tout l’argent dont tu as besoin… C’est qui Sean ? demanda-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur les avant-bras de la jeune femme.

Mathilda pouvait sentir qu’elle aurait des ecchymoses le soir même, 22 serrait bien trop fort. Nonobstant, elle ne s’en souciait pas. Elle refusait d’être prisonnière, de devoir attendre du matin au soir, enfermée dans l’appartement qu’il vienne les voir. Elle voulait une vie… une vie à peu près normale.

\- J’aime l’idée d’être autonome et indépendante 22, lui a-t-elle expliqué, et c’est ce que font les gens normaux. À Tcheliabinsk j’avais un poste qui me plaisait. J’aimais aider les gens, ça me donnait la sensation d’être utile. Le fait que je veuille devenir pédiatre est important pour moi. C’est même vital si jamais Blake développe tes aptitudes physiques. Ton sang coule dans ses veines et une analyse de son sang en laboratoire peut alerter Hydra. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque 22.

Elle avait raison. Le Soldat de l’Hiver savait qu’elle devait se fondre dans la masse, avoir une vie qui semblait normal. Ne pas attirer l’attention et plus encore, ne pas éveiller les soupçons sur Blake. Si elle développait effectivement le super-sérum, elle aurait une force quasi-inhumaine et une endurance identique à la sienne. La formation qui lui donnerait alors serait fait en conséquence et les blessures pourraient-être plus ou moins importantes. L’hôpital était proscrit. Mathilda avait raison de vouloir devenir un médecin, elle pourrait soigner sa fille.

Il soupira et observa Blake gazouiller dans son cosy.

 _J’espère vraiment que tu seras génétiquement normal petite chose rose,_ _pensa 22,_ _ne développe pas une super force._

Il était soucieux et il aurait beau prié que son génome ne mute pas, il y avait de forte chance que Blake soit aussi forte et rapide que lui.

\- D’accord, admit le Soldat de l’Hiver.

Mathilda souffla, soulagée qu’elle ne doive pas rentrer en conflit avec 22. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup et s’exprimait peu sur ses émotions. Lorsqu’il le faisait c’était parce qu’il ne comprenait pas la réaction de son corps. D’ailleurs, son corps continuait à lui dicter une toute autre réflexion. Il n’avait pas lâché sa poigne de fer sur Mathilda. Quelque chose qui lui chatouillait l’estomac et des picotements dans la nuque profondément désagréables. Et finalement, cela n’avait rien à voir avec le fait qu’elle avait trouvé un travail et repris ses études.

Non, ses sensations étaient arrivées en même temps que ce prénom de « Sean ». Et Mathilda avait soigneusement éviter de lui répondre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cela le mettait en colère.

\- C’est qui Sean ? demanda-t-il à nouveau et cette fois-ci beaucoup moins tendrement.

Moins tendrement ? En fait le terme le plus approprié serait agressif. Le Soldat n’avait pas voulu parler si froidement mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces sensations désagréables lui donnaient envies de tout casser. Pire, elles lui donnaient envies de faire mal à Mathilda et ce Sean !

\- C’est le voisin, répondit la jeune femme tout bas, il me garde Blake de temps en temps.

Ses avant-bras lui faisaient un mal de chien et elle avait vu le regard de 22 changer. Ses yeux bleus étaient devenus sombre et dangereux. Elle avait déjà vu ce regard par deux fois. La première fois était devant son immeuble à Tcheliabinsk, leur toute première rencontre, puis après qu’elle l’ait giflé à la suite d’une dispute. Elle savait qu’elle devait désamorcer la situation au plus vite, son mode tueur Hydra allait prendre le dessus.

\- Tu me fais très mal 22, s’il te plaît relâche moi.

Il ne fit rien.

\- Il vient souvent te voir ? serrant plus fort, le ton glacial.

Et Mathilda a compris. _Il est jaloux !_

Elle se pencha juste un peu pour effleurer ses lèvres. Un contact chaste. Un baiser qui se voulait rassurant. Elle ne pouvait qu’imaginer ce que la jalousie pourrait faire faire à 22. Elle ne voulait pas pousser la réflexion plus loin sachant que la révélation de celle-ci serait douloureuse.

\- Il vient souvent pour prendre un verre, avoua-t-elle, il couvre Blake de cadeaux exorbitants et… 

La poigne se resserra à lui briser les os. Elle n’avait pas commencé par le bon bout. L’approche était maladroite.

\- Ok, souffla-t-elle, ok, 22 il n’y aura jamais rien entre Sean et moi. Il est gay.

\- Je me fiche de savoir s’il est joyeux, ragea le Soldat de l’Hiver.

Il se sentit fou de colère. Les pensées d’un autre homme touchant soudain Mathilda le prit au dépourvu et une douleur comme jamais il en ressentit. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il ressentait exactement, mais ça faisait mal. Et involontairement, il avait poussé la jeune femme trop fort contre le mur. Mathilda gémit, la douleur lui tirant les larmes. Si cela n’avait pas été si brutale, elle aurait ri à la phrase de 22.

\- Gay est un mot pour dire homosexuel. Sean aime les hommes pas les femmes. Et je ne te tromperais jamais. Aucun autre homme ne me touchera 22, il n’y a que toi.

Sa voix n’était à peine qu’un murmure, brisé par le flot de larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues. Elle ne s’était même pas rendu compte qu’elle pleurait.

De son côté, le Soldat de l’Hiver se sentit soudain idiot. Les derniers mots de Mathilda l’avaient rassuré. Il devrait s’inquiéter de sa possessivité mais il ne pouvait voir les choses autrement. Bien qu’il ne saisit pas tout sur ce qu’il ressentait, il comprenait que la jeune femme était à lui et à personne d’autre.

La jeune femme vit son regard changer à nouveau par ce beau bleu.

\- Tu me fais mal 22, tu vas me casser les bras, l’avertit-elle

Le Soldat regarda ses mains, réalisant son geste. Immédiatement il relâcha sa poigne. Il s’empressa de relever les manches pour frotter doucement les zones lésées mais c’était trop tard, la peau se marquait déjà de bleu et de violet.

S’il y avait bien une chose qu’il détestait en plus de passer sur la chaise de recalibrage c’était de faire mal à Mathilda. Il ne s’en rendait pas compte, sa force le dépassait par moment, en particulier lorsqu’il était irrité ou en colère.

\- Tu sais tu auras beau frotter ça ne partira pas, sourit Mathilda

Le Soldat s’arrêta, la culpabilité était mordante comme un loup enragé. Il se pencha et embrassa les ecchymoses qui maintenant dessinait nettement ses doigts.

La jeune femme l’attira dans ses bras. Elle ne pouvait plus s’arrêter de sourire. Certes, elle avait mal un peu partout, le mur n’était pas douiller mais l’expression que 22 avait eu valait tout l’or du monde. Sa bouche avait formé un _oh_ , en comprenant le malentendu. Ce furent les quelques instants où son Soldat se sentait désarmé par son incompréhension. Elle pouvait mettre cela en plus du sexe.

Sexe ? Oui, voilà une situation bien ennuyeuse. Le corps de 22 serré contre le sien répondait à son instinct primaire. Le Soldat ne portait qu’un boxer pour tout vêtement et le frottement des tissus fut suffisant pour lui envoyer des piques de plaisir dans le bas ventre. Il jeta un œil sur sa fille qui dormait paisiblement. Il chercha plus de contact et embrassa Mathilda avec passion. La jeune lui rendit ses baisers aux premiers abords, toutefois elle dut le repousser.

\- Il va être là dans moins de 20 minutes, lui dit-elle en reprenant son souffle, et quand tu commences tu… 

\- … peux plus m’arrêter, coupa 22 en la soulevant du sol pour enfoncer ses hanches.

La jeune femme était prête à tout laisser tomber ne serait-ce que pour être dans les bras de son Soldat.

_Quelques minutes de plus, se disait-elle perdu dans les baisers._

À contrecœur elle finit par le repousser avant qu’il ne commence à la déshabiller.

\- Je vais être en retard, les transports sont… longs, dit-elle en s’écartant du mur.

Le Soldat de l’Hiver était encore haletant, un désir farouche de prendre Mathilda sur le canapé, ou le fauteuil, ou quel que soit l’endroit du moment qu’il pouvait la toucher. Ses iris étaient complètement dilatées.

\- D’accord, accepta-t-il tant bien que mal.

Il ramassa ses vêtements disséminer partout autour du salon, s’habillant au fur et à mesure. Son érection fut mise à mal dans son pantalon. Il grogna de frustration attendant que la pression retombe.

Mathilda se mit à rire à sa réaction. Il sautillait sur ses rangers pour visiblement penser à autre chose. Il était vraiment mignon dans certaine situation.

\- J’ai quelque chose à te donner, dit-il soudain en lui tendant une paire de clés. On peut descendre dans les garages ? 

Interloquée, Mathilda accepta, elle avait encore un peu de temps avant que Sean vienne prendre Blake. Elle saisit sa fille dans ses bras en prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller.

Ils descendirent ensemble dans les garages. L’endroit était vraiment sombre et effrayant. Bien qu’elle vivait dans un immeuble de grand standing, les sous-sol était mal éclairés, sentant l’urine et le renfermé. Elle n’aimait pas y descendre. Les garages étaient alignés face aux zones de stockages où la plupart des gens rangeaient leur décoration de Noël et tout un tas de vieux trucs inutiles. C’était de grands boxes fermés par des barreaux. Idéal pour emprisonner une personne ou abandonner un cadavre.

\- Ça à l’air pépère, l’endroit n’a pas le profil d’une scène de crime, chuchota Mathilda à elle-même.

Le Soldat de l’Hiver s’arrêta devant une porte de garage, sortit un second trousseau de clés et l’ouvrit. La jeune femme resta bouche bée.

\- Elle n’est pas exactement comme celle que tu avais avant mais au moins elle est neuve.

Mathilda resta un instant figé. 22 lui avait trouvé une voiture, une New Beetle vert pomme dernier modèle.

\- Mais comment… comment… ? bégaya-t-elle émue

\- Je me suis introduit dans les banques de données, changé les plaques et l’ai volé. Mais elle est enregistrée à ton nom.

Le tout dit dans un souffle comme si tout cela était normal. La jeune femme ferma un instant les yeux. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait hurler, pleurer, crier après 22 que c’était mal !

Bien sûr que c’était mal, voler c’est mal, mais tuer c’est quoi alors ?

_Décidément, être le petite-amie d’un tueur ce n’est pas de tout repos, pensa-t-elle._

Mais tout cela fut vite balayé. Elle ne voulait retenir que le fait que 22 avait jugé bon de lui trouver un véhicule. Et un qui ressemblait à celui qu’elle avait en Russie. Il y avait quelque chose dans cette action qui prouvait que son Soldat avait un cœur. Il n’avait pas besoin de lui dire, elle savait qu’il l’aimait.

Et le siège auto fixé à l’arrière était une preuve supplémentaire.

\- Merci, dit-elle avant de l’embrasser profondément.

Le Soldat eut un léger sourire. Elle était contente, c’est tout ce qu’il lui fallait. Elle se pencha pour regarder le tableau de bord. Il était bien plus moderne que sur sa vielle voiture, il y avait même un GPS.

\- Elle est vraiment…, commença-t-elle à dire avant de se rendre compte que 22 n’était plus là, …superbe ! 

Mathilda regarda sa fille, soupirant longuement. Elle détestait quand il faisait ça.

\- Au revoir, dit-elle un peu plus fort, reviens-nous vite.

Elle referma la porte de garage avant de quitter rapidement les lieux. Et d’un elle allait vraiment être en retard à son travail et de deux, elle ne voulait pas s’attarder dans les sous-sols.

Dans un coin sombre, 22 l’observa partir vers le corridor.

\- Au revoir, chuchota-t-il.

Il enfourcha la moto dissimulée sous une bâche et mit son casque. Il démarra en trombe. Évitant soigneusement les caméras de sécurité. Il allait devoir rentrer vite au QG d’Hydra. Il avait effectivement beaucoup plus de liberté mais Pierce savait aussi lui mettre la corde autour du cou. Personnes ne lui posaient de question, il était libre d’aller où il voulait dans un périmètre de 30 km. Il les dépassait largement pour aller voir Mathilda. Il devait toujours s’assurer que le véhicule qu’il prenait n’avait pas un traceur, ni ses vêtements. Sa plus grande crainte était qu’ils en placent dans son bras en titane. Ce jour-là, voir sa fille et Mathilda serrait définitivement terminé.

Tout au long de son chemin, il ne fit que penser à elles. La hâte de les revoir, de pouvoir passer beaucoup plus de temps avec Mathilda qu’une nuit fugace. Les quelques heures étaient vraiment trop peu. Arrivé au QG, sa moto lui fut prise par un mécanicien. Vérification de son compte tour était un automatisme. Il avait pris l’habitude de le trafiquer pour qu’il ne mentionne que quelques cinquantaines de kilomètre effectués. Mais il allait devoir trouver une autre méthode que celle-ci, elle était bien trop risquée. Une fois dans sa cellule, il s’empressa de prendre une douche. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu’un sente l’odeur de Mathilda ou de Blake sur lui. Dans la base, il y avait quelques mutants à l’odeur olfactive super développée. Même s’ils ne l’approchaient pas par peur des représailles, il suffisait d’une altercation pour que la situation dégénère. Il devait se contrôler pour ne pas mettre sa « famille » en danger.

Au moment où il sortit de la douche, il tomba nez à nez avec Pierce.

\- Et bien mon ami, j’ai une très mauvaise nouvelle pour vous.

Le cœur de 22 s’arrêta. Il pensa immédiatement à Mathilda. Une agence comme Hydra pouvait le suivre par satellite ou avait découvert qu’il changeait le compte tour de la moto.

\- Vous n’aurez pas de missions pendant un certain temps. Depuis l’accident malheureux du Général Martellot, Hydra doit rester dans l’ombre. Et je dois moi-même préparer mon acheminement vers le Conseil de Sécurité Mondial. Vous allez vous ennuyer.

Le Soldat de l’Hiver resta de marbre, mais à l’intérieur il souffla, soulagé. Cela lui servait de leçon, il allait être beaucoup plus prudent les prochaines fois.

\- Vous allez bien trouver quelque chose pour vous occuper. Il y a tant de choses à voir à l’extérieur, des musées, le cinéma…

_Mathilda, Blake, songea 22._

Pierce était véritablement partie dans un monologue sans fin. Il ventait les vertus du dernier film qu’il avait vu, l’opéra que sa femme ne voulait absolument pas louper, les nouvelles tendances musicales…

Assis sur son siège, il dévisageait Pierce, attendant patiemment qu’il quitte sa cellule.

\- Bien mon ami, dit-il enfin prenant congé, je vous souhaite de vous trouver une occupation qui restera bien évidemment loin des regards de nos concitoyens. Voici un téléphone où je peux vous joindre. Je serais le seul à vous contacter si besoin est. Vous pouvez sortir de l’état mais pas de la nation cela va sans dire. Je vous laisse libre. Hail Hydra.

Il posa le téléphone sur le bureau et sortit.

S’il ressentait certaines choses, le soldat de l’Hiver aurait pu dire qu’il venait de vivre la trouille de sa vie. Certes, il allait pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Mathilda. Pierce venait ouvertement de lui dire qu’il pourrait sortir de l’état. S’il était encore en Sibérie, Strucker l’aurait remis en cryostase. Finalement, la terre des États-Unis était une très bonne chose. Maintenant, il allait s’atteler à démonter ce téléphone pour voir s’il contenait un traceur.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, il le trouva. Minuscule et intégré à la puce. Il lui fallut tout le reste de la journée pour craquer le traceur et modifier son champ d’action. Ainsi, il pourrait se rendre à Manhattan rester fixe alors que le traceur indiquerait un autre lieu programmé. Sa mobilité était un atout. Pierce avait ouvert la boîte de Pandore et 22 l’en remerciait.

***

Les mois qui suivirent, le Soldat de l’Hiver se rendait régulièrement chez Mathilda. Il avait commencé sa formation et la jeune femme faisait preuve de pugnacité.

Elle jonglait entre sa maternité, son travail à mi-temps, ses cours et sa formation. Chaque soir elle était éreintée.

Mais elle était heureuse.

22 restait parfois quelques jours avec eux. Elle avait vraiment la sensation d’être un vrai couple, sauf qu’ils ne sortaient jamais en public. Pour la former, il avait trouvé un vieux site industriel désaffecté à la sortit de la ville. L’endroit était parfait pour des cours de tirs.

\- Monte ton arme, tiens-là fermement, attention au recul, expliqua une fois de plus 22.

La jeune femme restait concentrée bien que l’homme qui se tenait derrière elle et qui l’encerclait par la taille était une distraction appréciée.

Il déposa un baiser dans son cou quand elle toucha le mannequin en pleine tête.

\- Parfait, félicita 22

Elle apprenait vite. Ils avaient passé l’été au combat rapproché. Mathilda était couverte de bleus et de lacérations. Son entourage comme Sean s’inquiétait mais elle trouvait toujours une belle réponse toute faite pour éloigner les inquiétudes.

Une fois, Mathilda avait demandé à Sean de garder Blake chez lui le temps de passer une soirée avec un ami. Il avait accepté, heureux qu’elle ait trouvé un homme pour la distraire. Le même soir, il avait entendu des bruits dans le couloir. Il avait ouvert la porte pour surprendre Mathilda poussée contre le mur de son appartement, embrassée fougueusement par son rendez-vous. Elle tentait vainement de mettre la clé dans la serrure, accablée par des bras qui ne voulait plus la lâcher. En apercevant Sean, elle s’était figée.

Le Soldat de l’Hiver avait tenté de cacher son visage mais Sean était devenu complètement hystérique.

\- Mon Dieu ma chérie, tu ne m’avais pas dit qu’il était beau comme un Dieu, je vais te jalouser, avait-il dit en serrant une poignée de main à 22 qui était loin d’être viril.

\- Sean, je te présente… Karl. Karl voici Sean, Mathilda fit maladroitement les présentations, 22 avait souri à ce prénom sorti de nulle part.

Sean avait balbutié des louanges sur la beauté de 22, détaillant chaque parcelle de son corps. Ce dernier s’était senti très mal à l’aise, cachant sa main d’acier dans sa poche. Ce fut encore plus gênant pour le Soldat de l’Hiver quand Sean avait commenté l’énorme bosse sous son pantalon.

\- Mon Dieu, mais tu as un monstre dans ton boxer. Tu as dû faire des heureuses, avait-il dit en faisant un clin d’œil à Mathilda. Puis-je prier pour qu’un jour je sois une de tes victimes. Sans vouloir te le voler ma chérie.

\- Tu pourrais l’être maintenant, avait répondu 22 le ton glacial.

Mathilda avait roulé des yeux, elle connaissait suffisamment Sean pour savoir qu’il plaisantait. À son inverse, 22 n’avait pas apprécié le jeune homme.

\- Sean ne nous en veux pas mais, Karl et moi et bien…, avait-elle dit en mimant des caresses.

\- Ne m’en dis pas plus, j’ai compris. Je garde la petite puce aussi longtemps que vous le voulez. Amusez-vous bien et protégez-vous.

Sean les avait enfin laissé, néanmoins cette interruption avait mis à mal le Soldat de l’Hiver qui avait fortement envie de lui briser la nuque. Ce soir-là, la jeune femme avait tenté d’aider 22 à passer au travers de son homophobie. Le Soldat n’avait pas aimé l’idée qu’un autre homme puisse imaginer le toucher sexuellement. Cela lui avait donné la nausée. Mais après plusieurs heures, il avait compris que ce n’était pas qu’une histoire de sexe, mais d’attraction et d’amour. Et que le partenaire qu’il soit homme ou femme important donc peu.

Plus tard, elle utilisait cette mésaventure pour expliquer ses ecchymoses à Sean. Comme quoi le sexe avec « Karl » était merveilleusement bon mais un peu brutal. Ce n’était pas entièrement faut. Il était même fabuleux.

Comme cette explication convenait à tout le monde, « Karl » était devenu officiellement le petit ami de Mathilda. Elle avait dû lui inventer une histoire. Tout le monde pensait qu’il était informaticien et qu’il voyageait souvent pour son travail.

Le Soldat de l’Hiver n’aimait pas tellement cette situation car cela l’exposait. Il devait-être particulièrement prudent quand Sean et ses partenaires de passages venaient chez Mathilda prendre un verre. Dans les mêmes temps, il apprenait à devenir un peu plus sociable.

Mathilda suivait la formation pour savoir se défendre et 22 apprenait à jouer la comédie. Les faux sourires en particulier. La seule chose qu’il trouvait vraiment plaisant chez Sean, était son goût exquis sur le prêt à porter et qu’il n’était pas avare de conseil. Mathilda faisait régulièrement des emplettes pour le rhabiller élégamment de la tête aux pieds. Il avait même commencé à avoir des vêtements de rechanges chez elle. Son look n’avait plus rien du soldat et il passait facilement incognito. Après plusieurs mois, c’était même devenu une habitude d’avoir son propre shampoing ou sa brosse à dent à côté de celle de la jeune femme. Certaines habitudes avaient été prise et 22 commençait aussi à entrevoir ce qu’était une vie normale.

Il portait à merveille le masque. Mais une fois seul avec Mathilda et Blake, le Soldat de l’Hiver était à nouveau l’homme torturé et conditionné d’Hydra. Pourtant, voir quotidiennement sa fille commençait à le transformer. En particulier sur le contrôle de ses émotions.

Elle lui apprenait la patience, la maîtrise de soi. Et il adorait plus que tout passer du temps avec elle. Elle faisait ses nuits, parfois même 22 la mettait à ses côtés pour dormir. Ses gazouillis avaient changé en des mots et quand elle mangeait, il était rare qu’il ne se retrouve pas avec de la purée de carotte dans les cheveux.

Mathilda prenait autant de photos qu’elle le pouvait. Souvent à l’instar de 22. Le conditionnement bien spécifique du Soldat de l’Hiver était de rester invisible, de ce fait il ne les autorisait pas. Néanmoins, il ne disait rien quand il la voyait prendre des clichés. Il savait pourquoi elle le faisait et quelque part, il l’en remerciait. Mathilda lui parlait ouvertement et elle lui avait déjà confié qu’elle avait peur qu’un jour lors d’une mission, il soit tué. Elle voulait que Blake sache qui était le Soldat de l’Hiver, qui était son père. Comment l’en blâmer ?

Sa fille était devenue son tout. Son Univers.

Et la première fois où elle a prononcé le mot « papa », 22 sentit un martèlement tellement violent dans la poitrine que son arme lui échappa des mains.

L’hiver était arrivé très vite et fut particulièrement froid. Pendant que des familles fêtaient Thanksgiving, Mathilda, Blake et 22 s’étaient retiré dans la vielle usine désaffectée pour s’entrainer.

Blake était à l’abri dans un parc aménagé rien que pour elle. Elle regardait son père et sa mère passer du combat à l’arme blanche aux armes à feu. Elle riait quand elle entendait les détonations. Et reproduisait les mouvements avec ses ours en peluche. 22 aimait l’observer durant ces moments où rien d’autres ne comptait qu’eux.

Il s’était approché de son parc pour saisir son ours bleu qui venait de visiblement prendre un coup de quelque chose d’imaginaire.

\- Tu viens de tuer ton ours ! dit-il innocemment amusé par la bouille ronde

\- Papa, avait répondu Blake avec un sourire tout en reprenant l’ours dans ses mains.

Et c’est à ce moment précis que 22 ressentit cette chose brûlante dans sa cage thoracique qui prenait vie. L’arme qu’il tenait dans sa main d’acier tomba lourdement sur le sol de ciment. Il se pencha et prit sa fille dans ses bras, la serrant tout contre lui. L’enfant se laissa aller dans l’étreinte, tout en mâchouillant la patte de l’ours en peluche. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues tandis qu’il berçait Blake contre son cœur. Pour la toute première fois, il se sentait vivant… libre.

Aucune personne n’avait pu lui apporter autant d’apaisement et de sensation de bien-être que sa fille. Elle lui redonnait vie.

Mathilda avait observé la scène, émue. Elle avait à la fois envie de les rejoindre pour profiter de ce moment. Toutefois, elle ne voulait pas empiéter sur ce que ressentait 22. Elle avait remarqué son déclic, comme s’il se réveillait d’un profond sommeil. Elle ne voulait pas le bouleverser d’avantage et attendre qu’il continue à s’ouvrir.

La saison a changé puis Noël est arrivé. Et 22 n’était pas là. Envoyé en mission après tous ces longs mois de plénitudes.

Alexander Pierce l’avait contacté sur son téléphone cellulaire. Mathilda était présente lorsqu’il avait pris l’appel. À peine un baiser et il avait disparu.

Une semaine s’était écoulée et il n’avait pas donné signe de vie. Elle avait déballé les cadeaux aux pieds du sapin avec Blake. Cependant, le bonheur n’était pas au rendez-vous, même sa fille ne prenait pas plaisir à déchirer les jolis petits paquets de toutes les couleurs. Elle avait réclamé son père plusieurs fois depuis. Il ne s’absentait que deux ou trois jours maximums depuis des mois et cette séparation était douloureuse. Ses craintes de le perdre revenant au grand galop.

Le réveillon de la nouvelle année est arrivé. L’appartement de Mathilda avait été pris d’assaut par Sean et des amis à lui. Mathilda s’était amusée, oubliant un moment que peut-être elle ne reverrait pas 22. Les coups de minuit ont sonné et les câlins ont fusionnés. Ce sont plusieurs heures plus tard, une fois que tout le monde fut parti, mis à part Sean que le coup fatidique tomba.

L’appartement était silencieux, Blake dormait à point fermé et elle écoutait Sean faire des blagues pendant qu’ils faisaient la vaisselle. Ses pensées allaient vers son Soldat. Il lui manquait cruellement. Elle se mit à pleurer, les mêmes pleurent de douleur lorsqu’il l’avait abandonné sur ce maudit trottoir de Tcheliabinsk.

Cette fois-ci, une épaule était là pour la consoler.

\- Il n’est pas vraiment informaticien n’est-ce pas ? dit Sean en la serrant dans ses bras.

\- Je ne peux rien te dire, répondit-elle brisée par les sanglots.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux, donnant à son amie juste le confort dont elle avait besoin. Il savait que quelque chose était étrange avec « Karl ». L’homme était indéchiffrable, la main gauche toujours enveloppée dans un gant. Il était extrêmement protecteur avec Mathilda, voir possessif. Et son comportement avec Blake parlait pour lui. C’était indéniable pour Sean que Karl était son vrai père. Il y avait un secret de taille à préserver et suffisamment dangereux pour que Mathilda invente une histoire. Il ne chercherait pas à savoir la vérité, certain secret devait rester… secret !

Le mois de Janvier passa. Mathilda reçut une promotion pour son travail au Starbucks. Une maigre consolation. Elle se rendait tous les deux jours à la vielle usine désaffectée, le Delta comme elle l’appelait pour continuer à s’entraîner. Elle déchargeait sa colère sur les cibles ainsi que sa frustration dans le sac de boxe à s’en faire saigner les points. Parfois, elle avait la sensation d’entendre 22 l’encourager à aller encore plus loin dans son entraînement.

À l’anniversaire des 1 an de Blake, son absence était insupportable. Bien que Sean, Stéphanie sa nourrice, des collègues et camarades de cours de médecine pédiatrique étaient présent, Mathilda crut qu’elle allait perdre son combat contre les larmes. Sa fille réclamait son papa, c’est tout ce qu’elle voulait. Et elle ne pouvait pas lui offrir. Elle fit le vœu pour Blake au moment de souffler la bougie, qu’il revienne. Les quelques enfants qui étaient présent jouèrent avec elle, ne la réconfortant pas. Mathilda était totalement désarmée face au chagrin de sa fille et également face à sa propre tristesse.

Avril et Mai passèrent sans toujours aucune nouvelle de 22. Émotionnellement à bout, Mathilda commençait à prendre des anxiolytiques. Ses cours étaient arrivées à un nouveau niveau de difficulté et Sean tentait de l’aider tant bien que mal. Son travail à mi-temps ne lui suffisant plus pour payer les factures, elle dû prendre des heures supplémentaires au détriment de son entraînement. Elle attendait que sa fille soit couchée pour faire quelques pompes et abdominaux.

Juin est arrivé plus vite qu’elle ne le crut, Blake courrait maintenant partout. Le stade quatre pattes n’ayant jamais existé. Sean avait prêté une caméra à Stéphanie pour qu’elle puisse prendre le maximum de petits choses que Mathilda pourrait rater. Grâce à cela, ses premiers pas avaient été immortalisé.

Puis Juillet et Août ont défilés à la vitesse de la lumière. Psychologiquement éreintée, épuisée par le travail et son rythme effréné, Mathilda avait augmenté sa consommation d’anxiolytiques et de tranquillisants. Blake réclamait quotidiennement son père et un soir, elle avait fini par dire à sa fille qu’il ne reviendrait jamais. Les cris et les pleures avaient résonné dans l’appartement, ignorant sa petite fille de 18 mois dans sa détresse. Mathilda saisit par erreur le mauvais flacon et avala une quantité trop élevée de tranquillisant. Lorsque sa tête vacilla, il était trop tard ! Elle tomba inerte sur le sol.

Sean qui rentrait d’une soirée avec des amis, entendit les hurlements de Blake à travers la porte. Il appela plusieurs fois, tenta même de rentrer en forçant le verrou mais rien n’y faisait. Il appela les pompiers.

Les hommes arrivèrent rapidement et défoncèrent la porte au bélier. Sean fut horrifié de voir Mathilda pâle et en insuffisance respiratoire. Il prit Blake dans ses bras pour la calmer. Lorsqu’ils l’intubèrent, Sean se promit de dire deux mots à Karl. Du moins, s’il revenait un jour.

Mathilda était plongée dans un semi-coma. Sean avait demandé à garder Blake le temps que Mathilda se stabilise et reprenne des forces. Les services sociaux s’étaient montrés indulgent concluant à une erreur et au surmenage. Néanmoins, ils avaient prévenu qu’ils resteraient vigilants quant à l’état de la mère.

Un soir, Sean rentrait tranquillement avec Blake après un passage à l’hôpital. La petite balbutiait des mots à son ours en peluche coincée au fond de la poussette. Il ne s’attendait absolument pas à trouver « Karl » assis sur le paillasson de Mathilda.

En voyant son père, la petite Blake cria « Papa » la joie intense sur ses jeunes traits. Sans hésiter, Karl s’était levé pour arracher sa fille de la poussette et la serrer fort dans ses bras.

\- Il faut qu’on parle, fut les premiers mots qui sortirent de la bouche de Sean.

Le Soldat de l’Hiver était si heureux de retrouver sa fille après tous ces longs mois de séparations qu’il ne voulait rien entendre d’autres que les petits mots incompréhensibles de sa fille. Il voulait prendre le temps de regarder à quel point elle avait grandi, comment ses cheveux avaient poussés, son jolie sourire qui était plein de dents maintenant…

Cependant, quand Sean passa devant lui et ouvrit la porte, il remarqua que quelque chose n’allait pas. Sur le canapé régnait un fouillis de couvertures, des vêtements étaient jetés un peu partout dans la pièce, l’évier était encombré de vaisselle…

\- Mathilda est à l’hôpital, lâcha Sean sans préambule.

Le Soldat se figea, comme prenant un coup de poing dans le ventre.

\- C’est ta faute, rajouté par Sean fut le coup de grâce.

Voyant Karl tanguer sur ses jambes, Sean saisit Blake rapidement dans ses bras. Il regarda impuissant cet amas de muscles tomba un genou au sol.

\- Écoute tu pars pendant des mois, sans donner de nouvelles. Mathilda était mal, elle souffrait de ton absence. Elle a commencé à suivre un traitement contre la dépression. Il y a quatre jours, elle s’est trompée dans sa posologie. Elle a fait une overdose. Je garde Blake depuis.

Le Soldat de l’Hiver tenta de ravaler la boule qui s’était formée dans sa gorge. Elle était aussi grosse que son point et elle ne passa pas. La culpabilité le rongeait d’une faim insatiable.

Blake descendit des bras de Sean pour aller à ceux de son père. La petite galopa vers lui, les traits du visage inquiet. Cette petite frimousse n’avait que 18 mois mais pouvait exprimer l’angoisse et la détresse.

_Et c’est ma faute, songea 22 les nerfs à vif. La sensation qu’il allait imploser de douleurs de l’intérieur, je suis resté trop longtemps loin d’eux et ma fille marche._

Cette dernière constations était suffisante pour faire rouler les larmes sur ses joues.

Lorsque les petits bras se refermèrent autour de son cou, le Soldat de l’Hiver se débarrassa de sa casquette et de ses gants. Il avait besoin de la toucher. Le besoin de savoir que Blake allait bien et qu’il n’avait pas causé plus de dégâts.

Sean remarque immédiatement la main brillante de métal. Cette main qu’il gardait cacher systématiquement à chaque visite impromptue de sa part. Quand 22 bascula en arrière pour serrer fermement Blake dans ses bras, il vit l’arme. C’était du gros calibre. Une arme comme il n’en n’avait jamais vu. Il ne savait pas à quels jeux dangereux son amie jouait. Sean était néanmoins sur que ça datait bien avant que Mathilda vienne habiter dans l’immeuble.

\- Je ne sais pas qui tu es, s’énerva Sean, ou même ce que tu es main de métal ? Mais Mathilda a besoin de toi, alors va la voir. Je garde Blake !

Le Soldat de l’Hiver toisa de son regard noir le jeune homme. Il se redressa le surplombant d’une tête. Sean recula se sentait soudainement vulnérable. Il ne connaissait finalement rien de ce Karl. D’ailleurs il doutait que ce soit réellement son nom et il avait vraiment l’air d’être dangereux à cet instant.

\- Je suis content qu’elle t’ait comme amis, fit 22 solennellement, merci de garder Blake. Où est-elle ? 

_Le moins que l’on puisse dire c’est qu’il ne s’encombre pas d’explications, pensa Sean_

\- À l’hôpital Central de Bellevue.

Le Soldat de l’Hiver saisit Blake dans ses bras. Il prit sa toute petite tête dans sa main d’acier pour y déposer un baiser. Front contre front, il la berça.

\- Je vais aller voir maman à l’hôpital, expliqua-t-il à sa fille, je veux que tu sois sage avec Sean. Je serais là à ton réveil, ok ? 

Blake secoua vivement la tête, trop soucieuse que son papa soit fier d’elle. 22 déposa une série de bisous sur sa chevelure blonde avant de la remettre à Sean.

Et il sortit de l’appartement.

Sean se laissa tomber sur le canapé avec Blake.

\- Seigneur, mais putain c’est qui ton père ? cracha-t-il les jambes dans le coton.

Il ne s’était jamais senti autant menacé que ce soir. Quelque chose avait changé dans son regard, dans sa gestuel qui avait été une alarme pour Sean. Il avait eu les yeux d’un prédateur. Une chose était certaine, ne plus jamais mentionner sa main de métal. Sean fit une note mentale pour cela.

***

Le Soldat de l’Hiver est arrivé à l’hôpital de Bellevue en un temps record. La tête camouflée sous sa casquette, il longea les couloirs sans se faire remarquer par les infirmières des différents services. Il était presque 22 heures et les couloirs étaient abandonnés dans un silence morbide. Les lumières étaient tamisées et les infirmières de nuit commençaient leur ronde. Il profita qu’une aide-soignante quitte son poste pour rechercher sa bien-aimée sur le registre des entrées. Il remonta à quatre jours en arrière pour y trouver son nom assigné à la chambre 208.

Il quitta juste à temps le guichet avant que l’aide-soignante revienne de la machine à café. Sans un bruit il alla dans le service de réanimation. Elle était encore dans l’unité de soins intensifs, ce qui était peu encourageant.

Accéder à la chambre lui a demandé plus de patience. Mathilda n’était plus qu’à quelques mètres. Sauf deux internes discutaient devant sa porte.

Dix longues minutes où l’envie de leur balancer la poubelle sur sa droite lui avait pris plus d’une fois. Il était même prêt à faire l’erreur de les tuer et de faire rapidement disparaître leur corps juste pour pouvoir passer cette porte.

Lorsqu’il fut enfin dans la chambre, il s’arrêta en même temps que son cœur. Mathilda était intubée, pâle, les yeux cernés de noires. Elle avait visiblement maigri. Il s’approcha, sentant les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Ses deux bras étaient perfusés. Il pouvait entendre le respirateur fonctionner à un rythme régulier.

L’électrocardiogramme oscillait dans des mesures de bleu et de vert qui le rendait malade. Doucement, il saisit une de ces mains et parla doucement :

\- « Tu m’as manqué » dit-il en embrassant son front.

\- Je sais, je suis parti longtemps. Est-ce que tu es en colère contre moi ? 

La seule réponse qu’il a eu était le respirateur qui ventilait les poumons de Mathilda. Il regarda une fois de plus tous les appareils qui la maintenait en vie, avant de se mettre à sangloter en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme.

\- Je te demande pardon, dit-il la voix brisée.

Le Soldat de l’Hiver ne craignait aucun combat, aucune mission ne le faisait reculer. Il pouvait assassiner sans scrupule n’importe quel individu. Il pouvait subir la torture et attendre pour le prochain tour. Il pouvait rester enfermer dans une pièce de 6m3 pendant des années sans que cela affecte son mental. Il pouvait passer les âges dans un sarcophage cryogénisé sans ressentir le décalage des époques. Mais son cœur qui s’était ouvert à une parfaite inconnus un soir de juin avait été sa chute.

Mathilda, était son idéal, la seule personne dans ce monde qui lui donnait la sensation d’être humain. Elle lui donnait tant d’affection et de tendresse qu’il en était devenu dépendant. Elle était sa faiblesse. À son contact, il réapprenait à vivre comme une personne et non comme une machine. Quand elle le regardait, il ne voyait qu’amour dans ses yeux. Ces jolies yeux émeraudes. Elle lui donnait tant. Que lui offrait-il en retour ? De la souffrance et de la déception. C’est cette réalité-là qui lui brisait le cœur.

Il pleurait à chaude larmes quand il sentit une main dans ses cheveux. Il se redressa instantanément pour voir ses jolis yeux verts qu’il aimait tant.

Elle chercha à parler. Le tube l’en empêcha.

\- Ne parle pas, lui dit-il, tu es intubée. Attends ! 

Et sur ce mot, il attrapa la sonnette et disparut dans le faux plafond. Mathilda regarda la plaque se rabattre doucement quand deux médecins entrèrent dans sa chambre.

\- Mlle Krichkaya, je suis le Docteur Morrison on va regardez un peu tout ça. C’est parfait vous respirez par vous-même. Voilà une bonne nouvelle, fit l’interne, on va vous enlever le tube. Quand je vous le dirais, vous soufflerez comme si vous souffliez sur une bougie. Trois, deux, un... Soufflez.

Une fois que le tube fut retiré, Mathilda avala de grande bouffée d’air et toussa. Les infirmières se hâtèrent autour d’elle pour changer les perfusions et prendre les nouvelles mesures. Le Dr Morrison contrôlait son rythme cardiaque et sa respiration.

Dans son plafond, le Soldat de l’Hiver restait accroché aux poutrelles solides sans faire le moindre mouvement ni le moindre bruit. Il observait les médecins s’activer pour prendre soin de Mathilda.

\- Vous vous rappelez ce qui vous êtes arrivé ? demanda l’interne.

La jeune femme sembla un peu perdue. Elle ne se rappelait pas grand-chose. La sensation de perdre l’équilibre, d’une vague de chaleur…

\- Je me suis trompée de médicaments, réalisa-t-elle 

L’interne commençait à prendre des notes des différents moniteurs qui les entouraient. Il regarda longuement Mathilda en silence.

\- Vous vous êtes trompée de médicaments !? répéta-t-il. La dose que vous avez ingérée était bien plus importante que votre prescription. Comment vous vous sentez ces derniers temps ?

Mathilda avait la sensation de subir un interrogatoire. Elle n’était même plus sûr de ne pas avoir imaginé 22 à son chevet. Elle était dans un flou total et il lui fallut un moment pour reprendre ses esprits.

\- Je me sens fatiguée, a-t-elle expliqué. Mes études me coûtent très cher et avec mon travail je n’arrivais plus à avoir assez d’argent. J’ai pris des heures supplémentaires pour pouvoir payer les factures et je… 

L’interne posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Les secours vous ont amené à nos urgences il y a plus de quatre jours de cela. Vous étiez en difficulté cardiaque et respiratoire. Votre cœur s’est arrêté pendant plusieurs minutes.

À cette nouvelle, la jeune femme se décomposa. C’était bien plus grave que ce qu’elle avait pensé. Le Dr Morrison était en train de lui dire qu’elle avait failli mourir.

\- Ma fille..., s’enquit-elle immédiatement.

\- Elle est actuellement avec un de vos amis, Monsieur Sean Sullivan, répondit une infirmière qui prenait sa pression artérielle.

La jeune femme fut soulagée, elle savait que Blake était entre de bonne main.

\- Mademoiselle, intervint une fois de plus l’interne, vous êtes venus ici il y a plusieurs mois pour voir un de mes confrères. Il vous a diagnostiqué une dépression et vous a prescrit des anxiolytiques. Plus tard, vous avez vu un autre de mes confrères qui vous a prescrits des tranquillisants. Les deux médicaments ne sont pas compatibles à cette dose. Vous étiez infirmière dans un service de pédiatrie à l’hôpital de Tcheliabinsk. De ce fait je dois vraiment vous poser la question. Avez-vous tenté de mettre fin à vos jours ? 

Mathilda sursauta à la question. Était-il sérieux ?

\- Non, s’offusqua-t-elle, bien sûr que non. J’ai une petite fille que j’adore plus que tout. J’ai repris mes études de pédiatrie ici aux États-Unis pour lui offrir une vie meilleure. Je bosse 35 heures dans la semaine pour pouvoir les subventionner. Je ne souffre pas de baby-blues docteur. Je suis juste fatiguée. Et dernièrement, j’ai perdu un ami, un ami très cher et sa disparition m’a bouleversé. Mais jamais, jamais je n’attenterais à ma vie délibérément.

Le Dr Morrison continuait de prendre des notes, prenant grand soin de jauger sa patiente. Le fait qu’elle le regarde de travers était un signe qu’elle était bien. Les personnes suicidaires ont le regard absent ou fuyant. La jeune femme était à deux doigts de l’écorcher vif. Cela le fit sourire.

Toutefois, la personne qui se tenait caché dans le plafond était très loin de sourire. Le Soldat était accablé de douleur. Le cœur de Mathilda s’était arrêté. Et le médecin disait des choses qui lui serrait la gorge à l’en étouffer. Les paroles de la jeune femme ne le rassurèrent guère. Son absence était la cause de tout cela. Sean avait raison, il était responsable.

\- Bien, fit l’interne pour conclure son diagnostic, on vous garde en observation pour l’instant. On va vous laissez vous reposer. Demain matin, mon confrère viendra vous voir. Reposez-vous Mademoiselle Krichkaya.

Être seule, voilà ce qu’elle désirait. Elle espérait qu’elle n’avait pas rêvé la présence de 22 à son chevet. C’est ce qui l’avait réveillé. Sa présence, sa chaleur, l’humidité de ses larmes dans son cou. Elle voulait par-dessus tout que ce soit bien vrai.

\- Dites-moi, demanda une infirmière avant de quitter la chambre, Sean Sullivan, c’est le Sean Sullivan qui fait la publicité pour Gucci ? 

Mathilda sourit à l’infirmière.

\- Oui, c’est leur égérie.

L’infirmière lui envoya son plus beau sourire.

\- Il est bel homme, vous avez de la chance de l’avoir pour amis. Peut-être un petit ami ? 

_Si elle savait ? pensa-t-elle_

Et elle fit signe « non » de la tête.

\- Mon cœur appartient à quelqu’un d’autre, répondit-elle, et je l’aime plus que tout. Et il est bien plus beau et charismatique que Sean.

L’infirmière resta un moment à imaginer un homme plus charmant que l’icône de Gucci. Elle finit par faire un _oh_ d’admiration à la pensée puis, elle éteignit la lumière avant de fermer la porte.

Ce ne fut pas long, avant que la plaque du faux plafond ne bouge et qu’un homme saute silencieusement de son ouverture.

Sans attendre, 22 alla serrer Mathilda dans ses bras.

\- Tu es réellement là ? demanda-t-elle encore dans le brouillard

Le Soldat se dégagea légèrement de l’étreinte pour l’embrasser. Une action méritait parfois plus que 1000 mots.

\- Tu es réellement là ! s’exclama Mathilda laissant sa peine et son chagrin de ces neufs derniers mois exploser dans des sanglots incontrôlables.

Le Soldat de l’Hiver la garda contre lui, attendant qu’elle évacue toute sa peine. Il lui avait fait beaucoup de mal. Il allait falloir du temps pour réparer les blessures. Il ne cessait de lui répéter qu’il était désolé, lui implorant son pardon. Il savait qu’après avoir déchargé sa frustration et son chagrin dans les larmes viendrait ensuite la colère.

Quand ils se sont enfin séparés et que la gifle est tombée, il savait que les reproches allaient déferler comme une vague mortelle.

Mathilda avait tellement de choses à lui dire que les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle lui reprocha son absence bien sûr, mais aussi son manque de nouvelles. Son irresponsabilité vis-à-vis de Blake, comment sa fille l’avait réclamé jour après jour, sa détresse quotidienne…

Le Soldat ne baissa pas les yeux, prenant les injures et les vociférations sans broncher. Néanmoins, dans son crâne régnait une grande tempête. Sa joue picotait encore de sa rencontre avec la main de Mathilda. Son protocole d’action lui dictait de l’empoigner par la gorge et lui briser la nuque. Son cortex mettait tout en œuvre pour éradiquer la source de conflit rapidement et proprement. Cependant, son cœur voulait embrasser la jeune femme, la soigner, la bercer contre lui et lui promettre que plus jamais il ne l’abandonnerait. Il voulait son pardon. Une véritable guerre empêtrait son esprit dans une escalade sans fin. Il combattait ses propres réflexes pour ne pas agir. Il s’infligeait une véritable torture mentale entre son mécanisme de tueur et celui d’amant, de père.

Il serra les poings continuant sa lutte silencieuse qui dans son for intérieur était un brouhaha indistinct.

Lorsque Mathilda fut trop fatiguée pour laisser éclater sa rage, elle laissa le silence prendre possession de la chambre.

\- Je pense que le mieux serait que tu nous oublies. Que tu partes et que tu ne reviennes plus jamais.

On dit toujours que certains mots ou certaines phrases ont l’effet d’une bombe. Jusqu’à ce jour, le Soldat de l’Hiver ne s’en était jamais soucier. Le tourment qu’il vivait fut balayé en un instant. Ce que venait d’annoncer Mathilda l’avait ébranlé si profondément que son conflit intérieur avait cessé.

La peur ! Immuable et indomptable le prit de cour pour la toute première fois de sa vie. Envahie par cette toute nouvelle sensation, il prit conscience qu’il allait perdre la seule chose qui le maintenait humainement en vie.

Le cri qui sortit de sa gorge était à mi-chemin entre l’agonie et la terreur. Il secoua vivement la tête comme si cela pouvait faire une différence. Il saisit les mains de Mathilda dans les siennes, cherchant à rencontrer son regard maintenant fuyant. Il ne cessait de répéter « non » comme un mantra, incapable de trouver les mots.

Le Soldat était toujours extrêmement pâle mais les gouttelettes de sueurs marquant son front étaient nouvelles. Sa bouche tremblait et son corps étaient parcouru d’un froid implacable. Mathilda eut la sensation que la glace envahissait la chambre. Puis, 22 se laissa tomber contre elle, enfouissant son visage dans sa poitrine. Il sanglota comme un enfant à qui on venait de casser son jouet le plus précieux.

Il eut suffi de cette simple décision de Mathilda pour que 22 réalise que son mécanisme de défense et d’attaque du Winter Soldier ne serait plus efficace contre elle. Il avait réussi à aller outre son lavage de cerveau. Seul, sans conditionnement ou recalibrage. Cependant, cela ne semblait pas sans avoir un prix à payer. La jeune femme voulait qu’il sorte de sa vie.

\- Je ne le fait pas exprès, finit-il par dire les mots étouffés contre le confort moelleux de Mathilda, je n’ai pas le choix… Je dois obéir aux ordres.

Mathilda ferma les yeux, se maudissant d’avoir laissé sa colère exploser alors que son souhait le plus cher était qu’il revienne dans leur vie. La décision d’en finir une bonne fois pour toute était raisonnable en vue des circonstances. Toutefois, pouvait-elle faire ce choix au nom de Blake également ?!

Il n’était pas responsable, c’était une vérité dure à accepter. Il n’avait effectivement pas le choix, il était obligé d’obéir, de suivre les ordres sans broncher… il était fait pour cela. Créer pour cela ! Mathilda, avait embrassé la situation comme une lionne assoiffée de sensation fortes. Elle l’avait amené durant de longs mois dans une main de maître. Avoir eu 22 dans son quotidien avait été magique, retirant toute pression du danger réelle. Avec son départ, tout avait repris un sens. Le sens du naufrage dans lequel elle s’était ensevelie seule. S’il devait y avoir un responsable de tout ce carnage... c’était à elle seule de s’en prendre.

Elle caressa longuement ses cheveux, le berçant contre sa poitrine. Lui donnant le réconfort dont il semblait avoir besoin.

\- On se laisse une chance ? dit-elle en embrassant sa tête.

Il releva son visage vers le sien, une bouffé d’espoir libérant les barbelés qui avaient encerclés sa poitrine. Il secoua vivement sa tête dans l’acceptation le sourire éclatant ses traits. Un sourire comme jamais Mathilda avait pu voir. Le Soldat l’embrassa fougueusement emporté par sa joie nouvelle, par la délivrance de ses entraves émotionnelles. Mathilda fut surprise par ses lèvres glacés sur les siennes qui étaient brûlantes. Ce contact fut comme un choc. La glace et le feu réunis ! Une symbiose parfaite.

\- Mathilda et 22 réunie, ensemble et pour toujours, divagua la jeune femme emportée par le flot d’éreintement de ces derniers jours.

Doucement, le Soldat la borda confortablement dans son lit, embrassant la moindre parcelle de peau accessible. Cajolant avec amour et tendresse la femme qui était devenue si fragile après tous ces longs mois de séparations.

\- Je vais retourner à la maison, lui dit-il en caressant ses joues rouges de fièvres, j’ai promis à Blake que je serais là à son réveil. Je reviendrais, je te le promets.

La jeune femme sourit au terme « à la maison ». Puis, elle sombra dans un sommeil bien mérité. Le Soldat resta un moment à la regarder, songeant qu’il c’était fallu d’un cheveu pour la perdre.

Les paroles de l’interne lui revenaient sans cesse en tête, son état de santé qui s’était dégradé. Son cœur qui avait cessé de battre pendant quelques instants… ces quelques instants, où Mathilda n’était plus !

_Saleté de drogues, songea 22 en se souvenant de toutes les injections qu’on lui avait faite dans le but de regarder à quel vitesse son métabolisme les évacuait._

Mathilda n’avait pas ce luxe dans son organisme, la moindre erreur est cela pouvait avoir des conséquences désastreuses.

Que ce serait-il passé, si elle n’avait pas survécu à son overdose ?

Le Soldat de l’Hiver ne préféra pas y penser, rejetant l’idée de voir un avenir aussi sombre que celui-ci. Quelque chose lui dictait qu’il ne pourrait pas survivre sans Mathilda. Il ne pourrait pas vivre dans un monde où elle n’existait pas.

Et Blake, serait la dernière chose qui pourrait le retenir dans ce même monde.

Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour aller retrouver sa fille. Sans faire le moindre bruit, il pénétra dans l’appartement. Sean dormait sur le canapé, la bouche grande ouverte, la bave coulant sur le coussin. Une vision peu agréable.

Devant la porte de la chambre de Blake, Oscar montait la garde.

\- Bon chat, murmura le Soldat en posant une caresse sur le félin.

Doucement, il alla vers le berceau pour attendre le réveil de sa fille avec impatience. Elle dormait paisiblement, enserrant contre son corps un éléphant rose.

\- Ton éléphant n’est pas normal tu sais, chuchota-t-il, il est rose. Un éléphant c’est gris.

Il caressa ses petites boucles blondes, le sourire aux lèvres. Il ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de sa frimousse. Ses joues étaient rebondies comme des balles, joufflues et nacrés. Elle avait tant grandi.

Le fait de la voir marcher était normal étant donné qu’elle avait 18 mois, mais malgré toute la raison, cela l’avait choqué. Lui faisant réfléchir qu’il avait raté des moments de sa vie que jamais il ne pourrait récupérer. Ses premiers pas, ses premières chutes… et même ses jeux.

Il se mit à réfléchir comment il allait concilier sa vie de Soldat d’Hydra avec celui de père. Les reproches de Mathilda repassaient en boucle dans sa tête. En observant sa fille, il trouva la réponse.

Il était intelligent. Il ne savait pas exactement d’où cela venait car Hydra ne l’avait pas programmé à cela. Cependant il allait l’utiliser à bon escient.

***

Les jours se sont succédés. Mathilda était rentrée de l’hôpital plus en forme que jamais. À sa grande surprise, 22 était resté près d’elle, ne la quittant que dans de bref moment. Elle avait dû s’expliquer avec Sean. Au final, le jeune mannequin ne voulait rien savoir.

 _Moins j’en serais, mieux je me porterais_ , lui avait-il dit.

Pour sa part, le Soldat se tenait éloigné de Sean, craignant que son instinct de tueur prenne le dessus. Ce fut un énorme soulagement pour lui lorsqu’il sut que le jeune homme devait partir pendant plusieurs mois pour l’Italie. Il en savait déjà beaucoup trop. Ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant qu’il se retrouve avec un trou béant de la taille de l’Alabama dans le thorax. Bien qu’il tentât de contenir le Winter Soldier, ces gestes étaient toujours sur la limite. Même Mathilda avait du mal à retirer un couteau ou tout autres objets contendant de ses mains quand Sean lui tournait le dos. Elle devait systématiquement le gronder pour cela et ceux sans que le jeune mannequin ne s’en rende compte.

Deux semaines après son retour des soins intensifs, elle ouvrait son courrier tandis que 22 jouait avec Blake sur le tapis d’activités. Ces petits moments avaient chassé ses envies de tranquillisants et d’anxiolytiques. La question de savoir pour combien de temps se fit plus présente quand ses yeux se portèrent sur un courrier de la banque. Elle savait qu’avec son séjour à l’hôpital, plus son absence à son travail les frais seraient dur à rembourser. Elle avala la grosse boule d’angoisse montante en l’ouvrant. Ses iris émeraudes s’écarquillèrent choquées !

Plus de 30000 dollars avaient été déposés sur son compte.

Immédiatement, elle leva un regard à la fois plein de compassion et de colère vers le Soldat. Il lui répondit par un sourire innocent.

Aucun mot n’avait besoin d’être prononcé. Mathilda savait qu’il avait dû trafiquer les comptes, renflouer son découvert et gonfler son revenu.

Elle n’avait plus à se soucier de faire des heures supplémentaires au Starbucks pour payer ses études, 22 avait définitivement réglé le problème.

Elle n’allait pas poser de question, d’une certaine manière c’était la façon à 22 de se faire pardonner.

Silencieusement, elle dessina le mot « merci » sur ses lèvres. Il lui répondit par un simple sourire avant de retourner son attention à sa fille.

Le soir, après avoir couché Blake, ils regardaient les vidéos que Sean et Stéphanie avaient prisent de leur fille. Il les passait en boucle, s’amusant systématiquement de la petite frimousse qui les faisaient tourner en bourriques. Il admira avec fierté et tendresse ses premiers pas, riant en la regardant bombarder de compote le pauvre jeune homme… Mathilda chérissait ses moments. Le Soldat n’était pas si endurci que cela. Il se cachait un autre homme derrière ce conditionnement, un homme qui prenait plaisir à regarder ces vidéos, à serrer sa fille dans ses bras et jouer avec elle. Et cet autre homme devait-être quelqu’un de bien ! La jeune femme était certaine qu’un jour il referait surface et qu’Hydra n’aurait plus aucune influence sur lui. Du moins, elle priait chaque soir pour cela.

Une fois que la jeune femme eut repris du poids et ses forces, 22 continua de la former. Cette fois-ci, Blake était de la partie. À 19 mois, il lui laissa un petit colt dans les mains et l’aida à tirer. Mathilda était toujours figé à chaque détonation. Priant pour qu’il n’arrive rien de fâcheux.

 _Ce n’est pas trop tôt 22 pour lui apprendre à tirer ?_ lui avait-elle demandé.

Le Soldat avait répondu que plus tôt elle apprendrait, mieux cela serait. Malheureusement, cela n’aida pas le stress de la jeune femme. Elle n’était pas encore prête à soigner les blessures de sa fille durant les formations. Le Soldat lui avait expliqué comment son entrainement allait se dérouler et les phases de son apprentissage. Il lui avait expliqué que cela serait extrêmement pénible et difficile et que parfois il n’aurait pas d’autres choix que de lui faire du mal. En particulier lors des sparings aux corps à corps.

Elle fixait avec angoisse 22 entourant de ses jambes la petite masse tenant un colt à deux mains vers une cible. À chaque coups, Blake tombait contre le torse de son père et elle riait aux éclats. Il lui récitait sans cesse les bons mouvements, les bons maintiens de l’arme même si elle ne comprenait pas. Il savait que cela entrerait dans sa tête comme un conditionnement, un mécanisme.

Quand Blake en avait assez, 22 ne l’obligeait pas et la mettait en sécurité dans son parc. Il jouait à chaque fois pendant un moment avec elle, avant de se concentrer sur Mathilda. La jeune femme apprenait très vite. Elle commençait à prendre un réel plaisir à savoir se défendre et se battre.

Les mois s’écoulèrent. 22 restait plusieurs jours puis partait pour une ou deux semaines. Il avait trouvé un moyen de garder un contact avec Mathilda. Un code via la sonnerie du téléphone. Un coup puis suivie quelques instants plus tard par une série de deux et trois sonneries. Ainsi, la jeune femme savait qu’il allait bien.

Le Soldat continuait avec acharnement leurs formations. Dans le cas de Blake, il devait faire preuve de patience et de précautions. Alors que la neige recouvrant d’un épais manteau blanc les rues de New York, il apprenait à la fillette à se servir de son environnement à son avantage. C’était plus un jeu de cache-cache qu’autre chose néanmoins Blake s’en amusait. Et ce type de journée était toujours récompensé par un délicieux chocolat chaud.

Quelques fois, l’entrainement était oublié pour une petite sortie dans un magasin de jouets où les décorations de Noël brillait de tous leurs éclats. Les chants s’accompagnaient d’odeurs alléchantes et de bras plein de cadeaux. Le Soldat restait à chaque fois reclus à l’appartement, ne pouvant accompagner sa famille durant ces moments. Cependant, le visage de Blake tout heureuse de lui montrer les emplettes avaient vite fait de balayer ses regrets.

Le jour de Noël, Mathilda était émue. Son Soldat était agenouillé devant le sapin qu’ils avaient décoré ensemble à déballer les cadeaux. Blake riait aux éclats, arrachant les papiers cadeaux à la vitesse de l’éclair. Elle trouva un lapin en peluche violet avec de grand yeux brillant. Immédiatement elle l’adopta. Elle alla vite dans les bras de Mathilda qui sourit au premier abord avant de se rendre compte que ce dit lapin avait un couteau en plastique accroché à la main. Elle lança un regard désapprobateur à 22. Alors que Blake jouait avec son lapin, le Soldat tandis une petite boîte en velours verte à Mathilda. L’écrin était de la taille d’un collier ou d’un bracelet. Elle dut contrôler ses mains tremblantes ne s’attendant pas à un tel présent. À son ouverture, ses yeux se posèrent sur un collier d’argent discret orné d’un pendentif représentant un ange.

\- Pour que tu n’oublies pas qui tu es, dit-il en le lui mettant.

La jeune femme fut émue. Ce collier avait une réelle signification à la fois pour le Soldat mais également pour elle. Mathilda avait dû changer radicalement sa façon de vivre pour lui. Un virage à 90° qui lui avait déjà couté de perdre une partie de son innocence. Par ce petit geste, il désirait qu’elle ne s’oublie pas en route. Qu’elle garde cette volonté de faire le bien, alors que lui faisait le mal.

Lorsque les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, il les balaya du revers de sa main. Elle se sentait un peu prise au dépourvus. Elle jaugea le cadeau qu’elle lui avait offert sachant qu’il ne pourrait peut-être pas l’emmener dans sa base secrète. Il lui semblait bien ridicule en comparaison.

\- J’ai l’air fine moi avec ta nouvelle veste, dit-elle en repliant le blouson

Le soldat eut un large sourire. Il appréciait vraiment son cadeau. Elle était simple, d’un kaki sombre, très utile pour le camouflage, l’intérieur était doublé d’un molleton marron chaud rehaussé d’une capuche. C’était un beau cadeau mais rien en comparaison de ce qu’elle lui avait déjà offert.

\- Mon plus beau cadeau c’est d’être là avec vous deux, lui murmura-t-il en prenant son visage dans ses mains. Jusqu’à il y a encore deux semaines, je ne savais même pas ce qu’était Noël, ou ce que cela représentait, maintenant je sais et je crois que j’aime.

Mathilda embrassa l’intérieur de ses paumes, avant de se laisser glisser dans ses bras. Il lui avait été pénible de remarquer que 22 ne comprenait pas les fêtes. Cela lui avait été retiré de ses fonctions. Tout moment de plaisir avait été éradiqués, ce qui faisait de lui une arme efficace. Il l’était, jusqu’à ce qu’il tombe un jour par hasard sur elle dans une rue de Tcheliabinsk. Depuis, il avait énormément changé. Elle avait pris le temps de lui apprendre la signification de Noël ou de Pâques, ce que cela représentait pour les membres d’une famille. Au final, il y avait un véritable échange entre eux deux. Elle lui apprenait à être un homme normal, il lui apprenait à être une combattante.

Le Nouvel An ne se fit pas prier, et 22 prit une fois de plus plaisir à partager cela avec Mathilda et Blake.

Les réjouissances passés, l’entraînement repris de plus bel. Cependant, les examens de pédiatrie approchant, la jeune femme restait souvent sur la touche pour laisse Blake libre de s’amuser avec les nouvelles armes.

La fillette avait pris l’habitude des positions dans le maintien de son arme. Elle avait encore besoin de la poigne de son père pour la tenir sans trembler. Pourtant, elle n’aurait techniquement pas dû réussir à la garder dans ses toutes petites mains. Du petit calibre, 22 était passé à des automatiques. Le poids était conséquent. Pourtant, Blake le tenait sans fébrilité. Il n’en avait pas encore parlé à Mathilda, c’était néanmoins une alarme dans sa tête qui lui disait que sa fille disposait d’une force supérieure à la normal. En somme quelque chose qu’il n’aurait pas souhaité qu’elle dispose.

Ce petit secret ne dura malheureusement pas longtemps. Blake fêtait ses 2 ans. À l’occasion, des amis de Mathilda, parents eux aussi d’enfant en bas âge avait été conviés. L’appartement grouillait littéralement d’adultes accoudés contre les murs et les tables tandis que des enfants courraient dans tous les sens. C’était une réussite. Le Soldat était juste vigilant aux parents qui prenaient des photos de leurs chérubins. Il était heureux de partager enfin ce moment avec sa fille. Toutefois, le tumulte qui l’entourait était un peu trop pour lui. Il se sentait maladroit à toutes les femmes qui venaient l’aborder. Les sous-entendus n’étaient pas toujours compris et lorsqu’il demandait des explications à Mathilda, il se sentait rougir mal à l’aise. Quant aux hommes, dès qu’ils enclenchaient la conversation, il tentait de fuir pour éviter de faire un geste malencontreux. Le plus pénible était malgré tout avec les enfants qui lui posaient les questions les plus embarrassantes _: Pourquoi tu mets un gant, tu as froid à la main ? Tu fais peur, tu as l’air méchant, tu as déjà fait du mal à quelqu’un ?_

Les enfants avaient l’art de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il n’aimait vraiment pas cette sensation. Après le gâteau et que Blake ait soufflé ses bougies, il alla se réfugier dans la chambre de Mathilda. Il aurait aimé voir sa fille déballer ses cadeaux mais il était arrivé au bout de son contrôle. Se retrouver loin de tout ce monde était une nécessité et une sécurité… pour eux. Il savait que Mathilda avait filmé l’événement et qu’il pourrait regarder plus tard les réactions de sa fille. Cela lui déchirait malgré tous les entrailles de ne pas pouvoir participer davantage. La jeune femme l’avait vu disparaître au fond du couloir et avait compris. D’un regard tout avait été dit.

Elle avait excusé le comportement de son petit-ami aux invités en prétextant qu’il ne sentait pas bien. Techniquement, ce n’était pas un mensonge, 22 était en pleine torture mental entre ses instincts de Winter Soldier et du personnage de Karl. Il pouvait l’endosser pendant un court moment. Avec autant de monde, cela devenait très vite ingérable.

Il s’était assis sur le lit, face à la porte à se concentrer uniquement sur sa respiration. Puis, les ronronnements d’Oscar qui s’était également caché de tout ce monde, l’avait aidé à se centrer.

\- Alors, toi aussi tu te caches ? dit-il à la boule de poil enroulé sur le cousin d’un fauteuil.

Le félin non s’en se plaindre, étira ses muscles et lui tourna le dos d’un air offensé. Ce chat avait le don de calmer rapidement le Soldat dans ses moments de stress.

Près d’une heure s’écoula où il n’entendait plus que ses propres battements de cœur. Il était calme, serein. Jusqu’au moment où un cri effroyable retentit dans ses oreilles, suivie par d’autres alarmant.

Instinctivement, il bondit hors de la chambre pour trouver un amas de parents agglutinées devant le canapé. Il vit immédiatement un garçon de 4 ou 5 ans allongé, le bras retourner. L’enfant braillait dans la douleur alors que les parents cherchaient à rassurer leur bambin. Mathilda était agenouillée près du petit garçon, le téléphone à la main. Nul doute qu’elle appelait les secours. Elle s’affairait déjà à donner les premiers soins tout en calmant les parents et l’enfant. La voir en pleine action avait quelque chose qui bouleversa 22, elle était efficace et rapide. Son expression était entièrement centrée sur les bons gestes. Elle avait réussi la première partie de ces examens, avec une très bonne mention. Il était certain qu’elle ferait un excellent médecin.

Il lui fallut quelques instants avant de remarquer Blake, le visage blanc, les traits tirés dans l’horreur. Le Soldat alla vers sa fille et la saisit dans ses bras. Elle tremblait !

Un des parents fit un pas menaçant vers eux, les yeux révulsés de colère et d’indignation.

\- Votre fille n’est pas normal, cracha-t-il à quelques centimètres du visage de 22, c’est une abomination de la nature.

Avant que l’homme puisse comprendre, il se retrouva souleva du sol et balancé contre le mur. Le Winter Soldier avait pris le dessus, la menace fut suffisamment violente pour réveiller son instinct de base. Sa fille était serrée étroitement dans ses bras et personne n’aurait pu l’approcher dans le but de lui faire du mal.

Lorsqu’il se saisit du couteau qui avait servi à découper le gâteau, la vision de sa cible fut obscurcie par le visage de Mathilda.

\- Stop, s’empressa-t-elle en posant une main sur le bras qui tenait le couteau. Aide-moi s’il te plaît, j’ai besoin d’aide avec Brian.

Doucement, il reprit le contrôle de lui-même laissant Mathilda le démunir de son couteau. Sans l’intervention de la jeune femme, le parent un peu trop alcoolisé aurait fini par tacher le mur avec son sang.

Le Soldat regarda l’épouse de ce dernier venir l’aider à se remettre debout tout en le sermonnant qu’il ne savait pas se tenir et qu’il lui faisait honte. Elle fit des excuses à 22 pour le comportement de son époux.

Cependant, il sentit les regards lourds et interrogateurs des autres invités qui commençaient vraiment à se poser des questions sur ce qu’il se passait réellement. Il suivit Mathilda jusqu’au blessé, qui pleurait à chaude larme le visage très pâle.

Le Soldat déposa Blake juste à ses côtés créant une barrière entre les parents bouleversés et eux. Si par malheur, cet incident devait se reproduire, il n’était pas sûr que cela ne finisse pas dans un bain de sang. Il devait se contenir, faire appel à la présence rassurante de Mathilda pour ne pas commettre d’erreur. Il ne cessait d’inspirer et d’expirer tranquillement pour se canaliser. Toutes les personnes, enfants compris c’étaient transformés en victime potentielle. Son mécanisme avait déjà élaboré à quelle vitesse il pouvait tous les éliminer, sans faire trop de bruit et de se débarrasser des corps sans laisser de trace.

\- Je vais devoir lui remettre le bras en place, lui expliqua Mathilda s’afférant sur Brian, il faut que tu le maintiennes.

La voix rassurante et apaisante de la jeune femme lui fit oublier en quelques minutes l’attroupement de parents et leur brouhaha inutile. Il se focalisa sur ses directives, sur le son de sa voix et finit par se sentir apaisé. La sensation de revenir quelques années en arrière. Il pouvait même sentir l’odeur de ce vielle appartement miteux de Tcheliabinsk, la lumière vive de la salle de bain et la douceur de Mathilda en train de lui retirer cette balle.

Ce ne fut pas difficile lorsqu’avec ses conseils, il alla s’asseoir derrière Brian, utilisant son large torse comme soutient. Il passa une des jambes sur celle allongée du garçon et ses deux bras enroulés autour de son petit buste. Il continuait à écouter cette voix rassurante qu’il aimait tant. Puis dans un geste fluide, après l’avoir prévenu de bien maintenir Brian, elle remit son bras dans un angle approprié. Le jeune garçon poussa un hurlement avant d’avaler difficilement de grande bouffée d’air pour pleurer une fois de plus à chaudes larmes. Le Soldat ressentit quelque chose sur ce tout petit moment. Il ne pouvait pas l’identifier, néanmoins il ressentit le besoin de faire un geste tendre sur Brian. Il le libéra de ses entraves et caressa sa tête brune. Il chercha à comprendre ce que cela était sans y trouver de réponse. Le garçon était dans la souffrance, suffisamment pour le rendre malade. Avant qu’il est même le temps de prévenir, il rendit son goûter sur le t-shirt de 22 et Mathilda. Elle ne s’attarda pas sur cela, qu’elle avait déjà commencé à poser une attelle de fortune sur le bras cassé. Les parents de Brian se ruèrent sur leur fils une fois qu’ils eurent le feu vert de Mathilda. Les secours sur leur chemin quelques instant plus tard.

Avec le départ des paramedics, les parents partirent les uns derrière les autres regrettant que la fête se finissent ainsi. Elle savait que le téléphone ne tarderait pas à sonner. Les personnes présentent voudraient comprendre ce qui c’était passé. Les questions finiraient par devenir embarrassantes. Elle salua les derniers parents avant de fermer la porte et s’y laisser tomber. Sa fille jouait sagement avec la petite dinette qu’elle avait eue en cadeau. Son lapin violet qui avait trouvé le nom saugrenu de Kiddy était serré fermement contre elle. Elle avait l’air fragile et triste. Son anniversaire avait tourné au cauchemar. La vision de Blake agresser Brian avait sonné le glas d’un espoir fugace. Elle se leva pour aller rejoindre 22 qui a l’arrivée des secours s’était réfugié dans la salle de bain. Pour lui non plus, la journée ne fut pas rose.

Il était le torse nu, devant le lavabo à laver son t-shirt souillé. Son reflet dans le miroir trahissait le même désespoir que Blake.

\- Tu sais, on a une machine à laver pour ça, dit-elle en se saisissant de la boule de tissu imbibé d’eau et de savon avant de l’engouffrer dans le hublot de la machine.

Elle fit de même avec son propre chemisier et son pantalon. Le Soldat la déshabilla du regard tandis qu’elle mettait la machine en marche. Sa lingerie rouge était délicate et soyeuse, rehaussant le blond de ses cheveux. Comme toujours elle était magnifique. Le contexte était suffisant pour qu’il l’enlace. À l’intérieur de son esprit et de son corps, le désir commençait à brûler, l’envie de consumer l’oxygène de la pièce par leur ébats. Cependant, les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête fit taire provisoirement son appétit.

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? finit par demander 22

\- À toi de me le dire ? renchérit Mathilda avec un sourire triste.

Ils se regardèrent longuement, sachant l’un comme l’autre que Blake avait utilisé sa force physique pour abattre sa colère infantile sur un de ses camarades. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je pense que le mieux c’est de regarder ensemble ce qui s’est passé, finit par dire Mathilda. J’étais en train de filmer les deux jumelles quand ça s’est produit. Cela s’est passé si vite que je n’ai pas eu le temps de comprendre avant que je n’entende les os de Brian se briser.

Il hocha la tête dans l’acceptation même s’il avait une petite idée de ce qu’ils allaient découvrir. C’était inévitable et il aurait dû en parler à la jeune femme dès qu’il avait constaté la capacité physique de leur fille. Il s’apprêtait à lui révéler quand son regard accrocha le sien intensément. Il sentait ses doigts effleurer délicatement le bas de son dos et le baiser qu’elle lui donna était comme un appel à ses bas instincts.

Ils s’embrassèrent passionnément, cherchant le contact de l’autre comme pour oublier cette fin de journée abominable. Les gestes étaient bâclés et brut, loin était la tendresse que 22 lui témoignait constamment. Il avait un besoin tout nouveau qui devait se faire connaître. Il la souleva du sol pour la reposer sur le lave-linge et d’un geste arracher les sous-vêtements de Mathilda sans jamais quitter ses lèvres. Ses mains fouillèrent à sa ceinture pour déboucler rapidement les entraves qui lui comprimait l’organe sacrée. Il utilisa sa main en métal pour se guider vers son intimité. Une fois à l’intérieur de celle qui était tout pour lui, il se laissa aller. Il ressentait la nécessité de libérer sa frustration et sa colère dans chaque poussée. C’était fort, puissant, oubliant tout de leur souci et de la petite tête blonde qui alarmée par les bruits étranges de la salle de bain, s’était hissée jusqu’à eux.

\- Papa ?! appela-t-elle. Pourquoi cri toi ? 

Arrêtez dans son élan, il connut pour la première fois la gêne absolue. Rouge comme une pivoine il ne savait plus quoi faire et n’osait même plus bouger. Autant il aimait le sexe avec Mathilda autant ces moments-là le mettant toujours un peu mal à l’aise craignant de mal faire. Se faire surprendre en pleine ébat passionné était suffisant pour effondrer ses boucliers si chèrement mis en place. Et la question de sa fille même dans un langage peu compréhensible était clair, il était loin d’être silencieux.

Mathilda éclata d’un rire franc et sonore, amusée par la situation. Les vibrations qui émanaient de son corps, furent instantané pour 22 qui sentit son bas ventre répondre. La jeune femme se dégagea de son étreinte tout en prenant soin de cacher la partie anatomiquement impressionnante de son père aux yeux de sa fille. Elle ne voulait pas le torturer davantage bien qu’elle aurait voulu voir s’il pouvait rougir davantage. Elle enfila le peignoir accroché derrière la porte et s’agenouilla près de sa fille.

\- Rien ma puce, lui dit-elle, papa réparait la machine à laver. Tu vois, maintenant elle fonctionne bien.

Satisfaite de l’explication, Blake retourna vers son petit coin de jeu tout en trainant son Kiddy derrière elle. Lorsque Mathilda fit face à nouveau vers 22, le Soldat avait rajusté son jean. Son expression était des plus hilarante ce qui fit rire la jeune femme une fois de plus. Ce fut grandement apprécié après la journée qu’elle avait passée. Même si elle avait pris conscience qu’elle ferait un bon pédiatre, ce n’en fut pas moins douloureux pour Brian. À son retour d’Italie, elle avait un tas d’histoire à raconter à Sean.

\- Allez 22, dit-elle en l’entraînant vers le salon, tu n’es pas le premier à se faire surprendre par son enfant et tu ne seras pas le dernier. Tu es vocale et après… surement un effet secondaire du super-sérum.

Le Soldat soupira, sa frustration touchant le summum du supportable. Mathilda avait touché une corde sensible, son super sérum était effectivement le problème. Il engendrait des petits soldats. Même si Hydra avait déjà envisagé la possibilité, les membres ne l’avaient pas fait. Pourquoi ?

Finalement, ce serait rentable pour eux de créer une véritable armée. Lui-même, en tant que programmation dans l’acheminement de la mondialisation Hydre y aurait pensé. À moins que ce fût déjà le cas et qu’il l’ignorait. Il avait subi de nombreux lavage de cerveau. On lui avait effacé sa mémoire à de nombreuses reprises. Il était effectivement une possibilité qu’ils avaient déjà créer cette armée. Son ADN était la clé. La constitution du sérum avait disparu en même temps que Zola. Il était l’unique prototype du savant. Il était impossible de recréer le sérum. Tous ceux qui avaient tenté de retrouver sa constitution avait échoué. Encore aujourd’hui, des tests étaient effectués sur lui pour reconstituer la formule chimique de son génotype.

Ils avaient rangé l’appartement puis dîné dans un silence confortable. Mais 22 était pris dans un tourbillon de pensées angoissantes concernant son super-sérum et Blake. Lorsque l’heure du couché arriva, il prit le temps de lui lire une histoire et d’un câlin avant qu’elle ne s’endorme. Il replaça tendrement son lapin Kiddy contre elle avant d’éteindre la lumière et s’asseoir aux côtés de Mathilda. Elle l’avait trouvé encore plus absent que d’habitude. Ses traits étaient figés dans l’inquiétude. Elle n’aimait pas cela.

\- Tu es encore gêné que Blake nous ait surpris ? demanda-t-elle

Le Soldat se contenta de soupirer longuement. Bien que ce moment fût surement le plus gênant de toute sa vie, du moins de ce qu’il se rappelait, cela n’allait pas l’empêcher de dormir. Mais sa préoccupation concernant l’armée de super soldat, certainement.

Il fit signe à Mathilda de mettre la vidéo en route. À contrecœur, il lui demanda d’accélérer au moment des faits, il aurait bien le temps plus tard de voir les bons moments.

Ce fut avec effroi qu’il regarda sa fille retourner le bras de Brian dans un geste rapide et le soulever à sa hauteur du sol avant de le laisser retomber. À l’impact, la fracture était inévitable. Le tout exécuté en une fraction de seconde. Il dut mettre le ralentie pour bien faire attention à ses gestes.

\- Ce n’est pas ce que tu m’as appris à faire il y a quelques semaines ? demanda Mathilda

\- C’est une clé de bras, je ne lui ai pas enseigné. Elle est trop jeune pour comprendre. Mais elle m’a vu te former et elle l’a assimilé. Elle la reproduit à la perfection, lui répondit-il.

Le Soldat était à la fois extrêmement fier et prit d’un terrible effroi. Il ne faudrait que peu de temps avant de transformer sa fille en une arme mortelle. Hydra en devenait encore plus redoutable s’ils savaient pour Blake. Et cela répondait aussi à ses interrogations. Hydra n’avait pas créer une armée de super soldat. S’ils l’avaient fait, il l’aurait su ou même été assigné à leur entraînement. L’inquiétude fut remplacée par le goût amer de la trahison vis-à-vis d’Hydra. Il était leur soldat et il les trompait en cachant une telle arme. Le Winter Soldier pourrait leur livrer Blake, mais 22 le pourrait-il ?

Lorsque la main de Mathilda effleura son épaule, il sortit de ses pensées. Elle le regardait avec tristesse.

\- Peux-tu me dire tes pensées ? demanda-t-elle soucieuse

Sans la quitter des yeux, il lui expliqua qu’il avait eu des doutes sérieux quant à ses capacités physiques durant leurs formations. Il lui avoua qu’il lui avait délibérément caché. En voyant ce dont elle était capable de faire et le fait qu’il était plus que certain maintenant que le sérum coulait naturellement dans ses veines, il voyait que Blake ferait un soldat précieux pour Hydra. Il lui expliqua qu’une partie de lui voulait qu’elle soit à ses côtés durant les missions. Qu’elle devienne un Soldat pour l’Hydre. Dans les mêmes temps, il avait peur que les agents Hydra lui fassent du mal ou tente des expériences sur elle. Il lui confia absolument tout sans remords ni culpabilités. Il ne fit nullement attention que ses propos blessaient Mathilda au plus haut point. Elle comprit qu’il était perdu entre ses engagements avec Hydra et sa nouvelle vie en tant que père. Son désir de vivre une vie normale était entaché par sa programmation de servir et obéir. Il devait se sentir tiraillé entre Hydra et eux.

Elle prit son visage entre ses deux mains, le forçant à être à l’écoute. Elle s’arma de toute sa conviction et s’accrocha à son instinct maternel.

\- 22 tu sais que je t’aime et je sais que tu ferais tout pour protéger Blake, commença-t-elle les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues. Tu l’as encore prouvé cet après-midi quand Richard s’est rué sur vous. Alors tu sais que livrer Blake à Hydra serrait la tuer. Si tu fais ça, tu auras ma colère et tu auras à me craindre pour le restant de tes jours.

Le Soldat avait toute son attention. Il prit soin d’écouter chaque mots dont l’intonation était teintée de chaleur et d’amour. En même temps, il détectait une colère sous-jacente qui une fois explosée ferait des dégâts. Doucement, il caressa les larmes qui glissaient sur son visage. Il réalisa que ses propos l’avaient touché. Il trahissait peut-être Hydra, mais il trahissait aussi Mathilda et Blake. En soit, cette révélation était pire, toute aussi tranchante comme une lame.

Mathilda garda un instant la chaleur de la main de 22 sur elle avant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Ce qu’elle allait faire aurait peut-être des conséquences dramatiques. Elle devait prendre ce risque. C’était tout à fait légitime. L’amour d’une mère peut déplacer des montagnes contre ceux qui voudraient lui arracher son petit.

\- Je m’adresse au Winter Soldier, claqua-t-elle d’une voix ferme et glaciale. Blake est ta fille. Tu dois la protéger contre Hydra, les empêcher de l’atteindre de quelques manières que ce soit. Tu l’as conduit à eux, elle meurt ! Il la trouve, elle meurt ! Tu entends Winter Soldier, TA FILLE meurt !

Mathilda ravala sa salive en remarquant que le regard bleu de 22 était devenu noir. Son expression s’était assombri à l’entente de son nom d’assassin, de fantôme d’Hydra. Il s’était raidit, le bras de titane serré fermement en un poing menaçant. Sur l’instant, elle sentit toute sa conviction partir en lambeau. Un geste et il pouvait la tuer.

_Tu es une idiote se molesta-t-elle en silence._

Il ne la quitta pas du regard comme attendant qu’elle bouge ne serait-ce qu’un cheveu pour briser sa nuque en une seconde.

Mathilda pensait qu’elle allait payer cher son audace. Perdre Blake et 22 en une seule phrase. S’armant de courage elle posa sa main sur le poing de titane. Elle était convaincue que son action téméraire l’avait conduit sur une pente déjà bien fragile. Elle doutait que le peu qu’il lui avait enseigné pour se protéger serait suffisant pour l’arrêter.

La vérité ? 22 était très loin d’être sur le point de l’exécuter comme elle le pensait. Les mots que Mathilda avait utilisés, l’avait touché en plein cœur. Il était en colère, la rage avait fait bouillir ses veines mais pas contre elle, contre lui.

Comment avait-il pu ne serait-ce qu’un instant avoir l’idée de conduire Blake à leur base ? Il savait ce que Hydra lui ferait subir, des tests, des conditionnements, des recalibrages, des expériences scientifiques… peu importe qu’elle soit rapide et dotée d’une super force. Elle servirait de cobaye.

Et sans parvenir à leur fin, finirait par la tuer pour disséquer un a un ses organes. Il était lié à Hydra, il devait suivre les ordres et le protocole, mais à en sacrifier sa fille… ?

Mathilda avait raison, il avait réagi comme un tigre quand l’homme s’était approché de Blake en la traitant de monstre. Le conflit qu’y régnait entre sa programmation Hydra et ses sentiments devaient prendre fin, car l’expression de Mathilda à cet instant était la peur.

Ce fut son expression qui lui empoigna les tripes comme les épines d’un rosier encerclant les battements de son cœur, attendant les derniers instants pour le transpercer de part en part. Elle avait peur de lui et dans le même temps, elle était prête à tout pour lui. Prête pour le sauver de lui-même et de ces mauvaises actions. Avec une femme comme elle, Hydra ne pourrait pas gagner. Et plus important encore, il perdrait Mathilda pour de bon cette fois.

Ce fut comme une révélation, il l’aimait !

C’était trop pour lui, la journée devenait interminable et son esprit était embrouillé par des éléments qu’il ne pouvait plus mettre en place. Comprendre son amour pour Mathilda était terrassant. Il se leva et sortit sans dire un mot !

Mathilda resta ébahie de son départ et éclata en sanglot.

***

Le Soldat de l’Hiver marcha de longues heures, les pieds trempés de boues et de neige fondue. Il était pris entre sa dévotion pour Hydra et son amour pour Mathilda. Son conflit ne prendrait jamais fin entre les deux masques qu’il devait porter depuis plus de deux ans.

Il ne quitterait pas Hydra, il ne pouvait physiquement pas. Son conditionnement était tel qu’il en était à la fois prisonnier, victime et acteur de sa propre existence.

Et de toute évidence, son cœur ne pourrait concrètement pas être séparé de celui de Mathilda. Il gérait les deux depuis quelques temps, gardant secret sa vie parallèle. Et cela ne fonctionnait pas si mal que cela. Pour combien de temps encore ?

Il était toujours sur la limite de tuer une personne qui n’était pas une cible manquant de perdre le contrôle. Les hommes qui tournaient autour de Mathilda étaient souvent le plus difficile. Il pouvait jouer les « Karl » autant qu’il le voulait, un jour, cela se finirait mal.

_Je suis le Winter Soldier, pensa-t-il en contournant une ruelle sombre, je vais finir par faire un mauvais pas. Mathilda ne pourra pas me canaliser indéfiniment. Et si Hydra apprend cette existence…_

Le Soldat s’arrêta pour s’adosser contre une benne à ordure. La jeune femme couvrait ses maladresses à répétition lorsqu’il se retrouvait comme à l’anniversaire de Blake en « société ». Bien qu’elle eût connaissance de ce qu’il effectuait pour le compte d’Hydra, jamais elle ne lui avait fait la moindre remarque. Elle était la bonté, la douceur et la sagesse. Il aurait été plus que normal qu’elle lui fasse des remarques sur son comportement.

\- Je tue, je sais que c’est mal. Alors pourquoi tu ne me dis jamais rien Mathilda ? se molesta 22.

Frustré par tous les événements de la journée, la benne à ordure lui servie de défouloir. Il frappa ses poings à de multiples reprises.

Essoufflé, il leva les yeux au ciel comme pour y trouver de l’apaisement. Au lieu de cela, il aperçut une dame âgée, qui alertée par le vacarme en bas de son immeuble regardait par la fenêtre. Elle le dévisageait gravement.

\- Qu’est-ce que t’as la vielle ? lui hurla-t-il. Tu n’as jamais vu un éboueur ramasser les ordures ? 

À bout psychologiquement, il se mit à rire de ses propres blagues grossières. Sa réflexion était tout aussi improbable que Mathilda disant à Blake qu’il réparait la machine à laver.

Des moments comme ceux-là lui manqueraient cruellement. Hydra briserait son petit monde de paix. Fidélité et loyauté à Hydra était un fait, mais pas au détriment de sa petite Blake. Pas au détriment de ce qui ressemblait à de la stabilité.

En prendre conscience était un pas décisif sur son avenir.

Il reprit sa marche, vers l’appartement de Mathilda cette fois. Il devait des excuses à la jeune femme. Son comportement à son égard était tout bonnement impardonnable mais il espérait qu’une fois de plus elle lui accorderait son pardon.

Sur son chemin, il essayait encore de trouver les mots pour s’expliquer, cherchant à apporter des solutions à ses problèmes. En particulier de faire en sorte que plus jamais la jeune femme ne le regarde avec cette expression terrifiée. D’une certaine manière, il était rassurant qu’elle continue de se méfier de lui. Dans les mêmes temps cela le blessait. C’étaient ces rares moments qui en sa présence lui donnait tout du monstre qu’il était. Agissant comme un miroir, il ne voulait plus voir cela dans ses iris émeraudes.

À son retour, l’appartement était calme. Il pouvait entendre les ronronnements d’Oscar provenant de son coussin préféré. Il fut absorbé un bref instant par ces satanés chiffres clignotant du micro-onde avec la forte envie de faire subir à ce dernier le même sort que la benne à ordure.

Il prit une profonde respiration avant de longer le couloir. Il s’arrêta à la chambre de Blake, juste pour y jeter un petit coup d’œil, voir si tout aller bien. À la vision de sa petite fille endormie paisiblement, son rapide coup d’œil se transforma en une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Il songea à ce qui aurait pu être une terrible erreur si son mécanisme Hydra l’avait effectivement poussé à livrer sa fille. Mathilda avait raison, il lui signait son arrêt de mort.

Il déposa une main douce sur son petit ventre, le besoin d’avoir un contact avec sa chair, son sang.

\- Pardonne-moi, lui dit-il tout bas

Elle ignorait encore ce qu’était réellement son père et peut-être qu’en grandissant elle l’aurait en horreur. Pour le moment, elle avait besoin de lui. Besoin de son enseignement. Au fond de son esprit germait une toute nouvelle idée qui allait totalement à l’encontre de son protocole. Bien que cela le fit frémir, il ressentit comme une vague d’espoir. Un espoir fugace de quelque chose d’insaisissable. Néanmoins c’était là, en train de grandir comme une vengeance qui sommeille depuis des décennies. Une vengeance appartenant à un autre homme. Un homme qu’il avait dû être dans le passé et dont le souvenir n’était qu’un brouillard épais et lointain.

\- Un jour, Hydra te craindra, chuchota-t-il. Tu seras plus forte qu’eux et tu les vaincras.

Il frémit à son petit laïus qui était une attaque directe à ces pairs, une envie de voir Hydra disparaître. Et d’une certaine manière, de se voir arrêter de ses activités.

Il avait déjà commencé sa formation. D’abord toutes les notions de défenses, les maniements des armes, appréhender le terrain puis viendrait le plus pénible de l’entraînement, l’attaque.

Ce jour arriverait vite !

Doucement, il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front de la toute petite chose qui avait sombré depuis longtemps au pays des merveilles. Il alla se rendre à Mathilda.

La jeune femme était endormie à plat ventre, le corps prenant toute la diagonale du lit. Elle n’avait même pas pris la peine de monter les couvertures sur elle ou même de fermer les stores. La chambre était éclairée par la lune, donnant un aspect irréel à la vision qui s’offrait à lui.

Le Soldat la regarda longuement, prenant plaisir à détailler chaque petite parcelle de son visage. Son expression trahissait sa tristesse, mais la beauté de ses traits étaient-elles qu’il ne s’y attarda pas. Elle portait encore son peignoir qui jouait sur son corps la carte de la séduction inconsciente. Il dévoila à peine une partie de sa poitrine, laissant courir le satin sur ses hanches et abandonnant l’idée de recouvrir ses jambes sensuellement écartées.

Elle était magnifique. Il aimait cette lueur bleutée jeter des ombres délicates sur sa peau. Avant qu’il ne puisse s’en rendre compte, il était haletant.

Quand Mathilda prit conscience dans son sommeil qu’elle n’était pas seule dans sa chambre, elle se redressa d’un geste, pointant une arme vers l’intrus.

\- Mais tu es fou, tu veux que je te tire dessus, ragea la jeune femme le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Le Soldat sourit. Pour sa défense, Mathilda était resplendissante lorsqu’elle était en colère. Elle avait toujours quelque chose de vulnérable dans ces moments-là qui lui donnait envie de la protéger. Un visage d’innocence qui l’avait poussé à changer, à devenir un autre Winter Soldier.

\- Tu n’aurais pas pu de toute façon, lui répondit-il

Et sur cette parole, il déposa sur la couverture du lit des balles de 9 mm

Mathilda retira son chargeur et constata qu’il était vide.

\- Mais comment tu fais ça ? s’enquit la jeune femme toujours surprise de ses « dons ».

Il sourit de plus belle. Si la conversation restait toujours sur le même ton, alors peut-être qu’elle serait plus clémente pour lui pardonner.

Il prit place à ses côtés, prenant délicatement ses mains dans les siennes. Elle ne le repoussa pas, elle était calme, en attente, c’était une bonne chose. Il pouvait se féliciter d’avoir trouvé la femme la plus patiente du monde.

\- Je te dois des excuses, commença-t-il, la voix douce mais affaibli par la fatigue. Je ne voulais pas me comporter mal à ton égard, je voulais être honnête.

Mathilda se raidit.

\- Je suis tiraillé entre ce que je suis et ce que je dois être, pour toi et Blake. Je suis Hydra, je dois obéir et servir au mieux les intérêts de notre cause. Mais je ne peux pas embrigader Blake, je veux qu’elle est le choix. Le choix que je n’ai pas eu ! Moi, je peux la former à devenir une arme. Mais toi, tu peux lui donner une morale, une conscience du bien et du mal que je ne suis plus sûr d’avoir. Tu as raison, si je l’emmène avec moi, ils vont la transformer et elle ne sera plus ma fille.

Mathilda poussa un long soupir de soulagement, les larmes revenues de plus belle sur ses joues. Le Soldat se pencha pour embrasser les sillons humides et salés dans l’espoir de les arrêter.

\- Je sais que je trahis Hydra. Je suis conscient d’aller à l’encontre des protocoles qui m’ont été instruit et même de mon conditionnement… J’en suis ravi si cela signifie que je puisse être à vos côtés.

La jeune femme était totalement bouleversée par ses paroles, lui qui était si avare de mots ne semblait plus vouloir s’arrêter. Et il semblait si serein, si paisible…

\- Je promets de protéger Blake et d’essayer d’être un bon père, autant que je le peux. Je l’aime.

Mathilda sourit. C’était tout ce qu’il lui fallait pour être rassurée. Et c’était tout ce qu’elle demandait pour sa fille, pour être heureuse. Elle se laissa tomber dans ses bras. Le confort de sa chaleur avait le goût du chocolat chaud le matin de Noël, délicat et apaisant.

\- Encore une chose, reprit 22 en se recula un peu de leur étreinte pour confronter son regard, je ne veux plus jamais voir la peur sur ton visage quand tu me provoques. Plus jamais je ne te ferais de mal ! Cela aussi c’est une promesse. Le Winter Soldier ou 22 c’est moi. Mais si tu ressens le besoin de les dissocier alors sache que ni l’un ni l’autre ne veut te faire du mal. Je tiens trop à toi ! Tu es vitale dans ma vie.

Ce fut le point de rupture pour Mathilda. Il était de toute évidence sincère, le regard rempli d’un amour qu’elle n’avait jamais vu jusqu’alors. Elle avait enfoui ce désir au plus profond d’elle. Elle avait compris que 22 était un homme qui avait subi bien trop de torture pour ouvrir son cœur. Et il venait de le faire.

Les sanglots de joies avaient une mélodie que le Soldat aima instantanément. Mathilda s’était jetée à son cou si fort qu’il faillit tomber à la renverse.

\- Je t’aime, chantonna-t-elle le sourire éblouissant.

Le Soldat aimait à l’entendre. Il y avait dans ce petit mot quelque chose qui lui redonnait confiance en lui. C’étaient ces mots-ci, qui en se regardant dans le miroir appréciait ce qu’il voyait. Un homme !

Et il n’y avait que Mathilda qui avait cet effet là sur lui.

Il essaya de lui dire les mêmes mots, toutefois sa bouche refusait de les prononcer. Quelque chose l’en empêchait sans vraiment savoir la raison. Même le « je » ne réussit pas à franchir les barrages de son conscient.

\- Moi aussi, fut plus simple à répondre.

Bien que ce ne fut pas ce qu’il voulait dire, le baiser que lui donna Mathilda fut suffisant pour comprendre qu’il était sur la bonne voie. La jeune femme s’activa entre ses baisers à le dépouiller de ses vêtements. Elle était comme prise dans une passion dévorante avec juste ces deux mots « moi aussi ». Ce qu’il ignorait, ce que sa réponse à ses sentiments avait été totalement inattendu. Une surprise qui bouleversa et émue profondément la jeune femme.

Si elle ne déversa pas sa passion dans ses actes elle était sûr d’imploser. Le restant de la nuit fut torride pour le couple. Le Soldat fut sûr à un moment donné de voir des étoiles. Il était persuadé que les draps allaient garder les stigmates de leur fusion. Il avait mordu tout ce qui avait trainé près de sa bouche pour ne pas crier. L’horreur aurait été de reproduire l’incident de la salle de bain. Ses gémissements étouffés avaient rendu les moments encore plus intense et Mathilda n’avait pas été égoïste sur le don de soi.

Au matin, 22 était sûr de plusieurs choses : la première, qu’il était vraiment amoureux de la jeune femme qui dormait sur sa poitrine. La deuxième, qu’il aimait sa fille comme étant son unique univers. La troisième qu’il aimait la vie… la vie loin d’Hydra !

**Author's Note:**

> *Détachement mobile à vocation particulière = détachement de la Militsia à vocation particulière. C’est le nom générique pour désigner les unités de forces spéciales du ministère de l’intérieur russe et anciennement de l’URSS.
> 
> J’ai rencontré un problème lors de la première parution. Celle-ci est une seconde publication avec l’espoir que le problème ne se reproduise pas. Merci à tous pour votre soutien.


End file.
